Incredulous
by Circle of Phoenix
Summary: Re-published Original Version of Almost. Please be warned the story has a long way to go before I consider it to be past the First Draft phase, however, it is one of the first fics I have ever completed. Completed. Extreme A/U and Written prior to events unfolded in the manga or anime. I was still in the original naruto story line when this was written.


Title: Incredulous

Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto

Author: Circle of Phoenix

Language: English, Rating: Rated: T

Genre: Drama/Romance

Published: 03-05-09, Updated: 01-08-10

Chapters: 15, Words: 63,550

Chapter 1: Almost

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned and was created by a man called Kishimoto. I hereby disavow any need to profit, gain, or otherwise benefit from this piece of fan fiction other then for the sheer amusement of being bored.

Incredulous

Chapter One

"How did it happen?" The question was incredulous, the Hokage demanded answers from the young blond standing before him. A wince from the young male was followed by a sharp eyed look at the paperwork sitting on the desk. "Well, do you care to explain why the Hi no Kuni daimyo is demanding that you marry a 'responsible' and well 'respected' woman?" Arms crossed over the silver haired Nin's chest as Naruto swallowed.

"Eh…" he laughed nervously. "It was an accident?"

"Naruto," The silver haired Hokage growled, "Nothing ever just 'happens' when it comes to you. Sure, I admit, it was probably worth the trip however you brought down an entire wall of the public baths while standing guard outside."

"There was a pervert spying on the women inside, I didn't think he should get away with it." the blond muttered defensively.

"The man wasn't spying, Naruto. He was a guard sent to help you watch over the daimyo's new wife." The Hokage known as Kakashi sighed. "You not only managed to single handedly impress the Daimyo's wife, but now he finds himself in a bit of a situation. His new bride has developed an unwelcome attraction to you." A furrowed brow met the surprised eyes of the blond ninja.

"Really?"

"Yeah and now his solution is one of two things. We cannot afford you losing your head. We'll just have to marry you off." The man uncrossed his arms and glared at the youth. "This isn't a good thing, Naruto, nor will it be easy. Not many women in Konoha fit the description that was labeled out and anyone less then a Shinobi is asking to paint a target on them with your enemies. I'm going to be meeting with the counsel this afternoon to discuss this with them. What do you think I should say to them?"

The face that met his statement was nearly laughable as the young Chuunin grimaced at him. At one point, he seemed to almost consider an unvoiced option while in the next moment; he seemed to give off an aura of defiance. "Damn." he settled with. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope."

He growled softly, "Sensei, he doesn't know what he's asking for. You've already stated the reasons behind why I haven't done so already."

"Naruto, I don't think you understand exactly what I am telling you. The Daimyo knows more about you and your parents then most of the people in this village. While we as Shinobi generally live separately from the civilian populations, you are more then aware of your mother's background. Your father's was nothing to sneeze at either. Daimyo-sama can damn well name you his successor if he felt like it." The Hokage explained. "Or he can order the destruction of this village and everything in it."

"I didn't think the Daimyo could have that much power, especially over a Shinobi village like ours." Naruto laughed. "I mean, aren't we independent enough to survive…"

"He alone can sanction our business in the country of Hi no Kuni. There is nothing keeping him from approaching another group or clan of Nin to begin another village and turn us out. No one except for those with less then honorable intentions would come here. We would be considered Missing Nin in our own country."

Falling silent, the blonde ninja crossed his arms, head bowing over his chest as he let his thoughts spiral around the possibilities of the Daimyo's orders. "So, either I die or marry. The village can't afford to give me up without similar effects to the Daimyo's ultimatum destroying everything we worked for."

"The village before a single Shinobi, no matter how valuable he is." the Hokage replied grimly.

"It's a Kage's duty to protect his people, which is why you're gonna make me do this anyway." It wasn't a question that Naruto answered him with. "Because of who my family is, who I am, and what I am."

"You were sacrificed so this village could live on and continue to offer it's protection. Such is the way of the Shinobi. There are other options, but I'd rather you took this one. Maybe in a few years you can dissolve the marriage or find another path to pursue." Kakashi explained. "You are still intent on the path of Kage, if I remember correctly."

"Hai, I am. But, what about the girl I'm supposed to marry? I mean, how would she feel about it? I still…" His voice trailed off as he snapped his eyes closed against his emotions. Silence met his confession as the older member of the former Team 7 nodded glumly.

"Arrangements like this aren't all that rare. I'll speak with a few of the older Kunoichi and see who amongst them may be the best candidate for this arrangement. I've still got to address the counsels and half a dozen other things this afternoon as well. Naruto, I'm going to ask you to give up on Sakura. She won't be an option in this dilemma."

"She's one of my best friends and the wife of the other." The urge to give into his depression over that truth somehow found itself buried inside a tight grin he unleashed on his teacher.

"You have to let her go. It wouldn't be fair to another woman or either of your teammates. Including you, Naruto. I know better then you what can happen with unrequited feelings like love. It can make you do things you wouldn't consider normally." The words were strained, though no less strong for the emotion behind them. "It will only serve to distance you from those you call friend, as it's already doing."

"I understand, Sensei." Naruto murmured in response, head tilting down in acknowledgement of the advice. "There anything else I need to know or can I go now?"

A gesture of dismissal was all Kakashi afforded him. As fond as he had become of the younger warrior, he often led his former team captain in a circle of chaos. Releasing the pent up energy that came with his former student, the Copy Nin slipped another look at the scroll sitting before him. A command from the Daimyo was extremely rare. A command that interfered in the lives of his shadows supposedly never happened and if it wasn't for Naruto's unique heritage then it could have been argued.

Simply because Naruto was the son of a royal bloodline and his mother had taken 'refuge' in Hi no Kuni the daimyo had made his price known for Naruto's continued existence in His nation. The boy's alliance by marriage or his death. There was no give on the orders as an army of samurai and mercenaries could be gathered quite quickly.

Sure, he could probably arrange an assassination of the noble, however, that would hardly be conducive to Konohagakure's continued business. A hand found itself run through the back of his hair as Kakashi reread the orders for the ninth time since they arrived. Truly, the man was a genius only comparable to himself to have constructed the orders in this manner.

Official Notice:

I would offer my greetings Rokudaime Hokage-san, however, this news find me in a most uncertain state of mind. While It would normally be acceptable for a young woman to develop feelings for a shin obi of our dear nation, this time I find myself estranged from those emotions. The loan of your prized warrior Uzumaki Naruto was indeed a generous favor. A favor I now regret asking of you as my young wife Ranno Tsuki has developed tender feelings in regards to the Namikaze legacy.

Upon further investigation into Our records, it has come to our attention that young Uzumaki is descended from the royal line of Uzu no Kuni. This is most unfortunate as he lacks the disposal of a clan or country to protect him and has taken advantage of our goodwill for quite sometime despite his service and birth in our Country of Fire. Given his service record, I will allow for one of two options.

Uzumaki Naruto can marry a woman of good clan breeding to show his blood faith to Us or we will order his head to be delivered post haste.

These are the most acceptable options I will lay before you as exiling a shin obi of his caliber is unacceptable and further insight would only provoke more cost. Do not ignore this summons, Hokage-san. For the good of our continued alliance I would see this matter settled in a single month's time.

With our sincerest regrets,

Hi no San-ki

"Well, this just beats all. A direct order for one of the clans to sacrifice a daughter. No doubt she'll have to be one of the upper blooded brats." Tossing the paper to the side, Kakashi leaned across the desk and scooped a list of names collected prior to Naruto's own summons.

"Hyuuga has the girls Hinata and Hanabi. Inoichi has the girl Ino and Inuzuka's never marry off. Any female less then one of the rookie nine talents would be a target to use against Naruto." Looking over the paper again, he began to compare character traits of the girls to Naruto's own. Regardless of any previous commitment outside of a married couple or retired nin, he held nearly full sway. It was a power few Kage before him had to implement. It was rather similar to the acquisition of new blood for the academy.

Hatake Kakashi was about to basically reassemble an old clan using nothing more then an order from a jealous man.

"Maybe I should just have him killed." he growled as he finally reached the other traits. Anything other then perfect skill as a lady, a wife, and a shin obi would be unacceptable. "Ino would only be a disaster. Hanabi might have been a good choice if not for the fact she can't abide anything other than traditional Hyuuga." Tossing out what he termed the trash of the 'diamond' pile, he settled his attention wholly on Hyuuga Hinata.

The former clan heiress had been pushed out of her position by her younger sister. The only thing that had kept her from being sealed like her cousin was Kakashi's own hand. He'd moved her directly from regular duty and straight into ANBU but mere moments prior to the Hyuuga political movement. While she was in direct service to him alone, there would be nothing they could do to her as long as she wore the mask he'd given her.

There was a new 'Wolf' of Konohagakure and she would save Naruto from himself. He looked up at his closed door as he considered just what impact this news would have. "Wolf, come in here for a second." he called out shortly. "I want to speak with you. Have Rooster take a break."

A tap on the door was his silent answer before the two ANBU split up with Wolf entering his office a moment later. "You wanted to speak with me, HoKage-sama?" The young woman managed as she stood stiffly before him.

"Indeed. Have a seat and take off the mask, Wolf. I need to speak with you on a more personal note then ANBU duties would allow." Kakashi ordered shortly. Taking heed of his tone, Wolf quickly complied to reveal the pale eyes of a Hyuuga main house female. Hinata's pale complexion was swiftly revealed as she set the metallic face in her lap and folded her hands over it.

"You know Naruto was in here over some business with the Daimyo." he stated. "That business brought me back to you considering our erstwhile ruler's orders. He's ordered Naruto to marry or to be beheaded. Now, this would normally not even happen except for a few things. You know the counsel's position when it comes to him. I'd rather not involve them until after everything was settled and that is where you will come in."

"HoKage-sama, I don't understand. What do you mean?" Hinata interrupted, her cheeks turning a bright red at her own audacity.

"Simple. I am ordering you to marry Uzumaki Naruto." he answered with an unmercifully cold tone.

"Wha.." The word was cut sharply off by Kakashi as he shook his head.

"I cannot allow for any other, Hinata. Naruto is bound by the Daimyo's commands as much as you're bound by mine. If it wasn't for the simple facts of his heritage, I wouldn't be forced to such measures." He resolutely tried to explain.

"Bu…" again she was cut off by the cold look in the man's eye.

"He will be executed for a mistake otherwise, Hinata. His mother's heritage has never been used against him until now and I am forced to rely on another of our greatest secrets to protect him. You are the only female ninja I know of that can even hope to bring some measure of happiness to his life. Otherwise, I'll be forced to call upon a shin obi that won't care for that so much as what'll come with it."

"But my father!" Hinata whispered fearfully. "He'll never stand for this."

"He's being overruled in this matter. It's not a shin obi clan problem but rather it rests on the shoulders of our civilian clans. Naruto's bloodline is far greater then many people in our village can guess."

A blank look had grown on the young woman's face as she was faced with an impossible order. Perhaps it was because she had thought herself free of her father's machinations only to find herself suddenly beleaguered by an entirely new arrangement. Her hands began to tremble as she found herself shaking her head in denial.

Her heart was already caught though.

"HoKage-sama, please, why would you pick me?" she asked, locking her eyes on his face and taking in his posture.

"For all the years any of us have known Naruto, you have been in the shadows supporting him. Finding him in his weakest moments to give him the strength to carry on when no one else could. You Hinata are the one person in this entire village to love Naruto without requiring something in return." Kakashi replied, finally standing in the room. "You know what it can mean to Naruto to be supported in the toughest hours. He has sacrificed more for his village then any other and would continue to do so despite the cost to himself."

Casting her pale eyes down at her hands, she tightened her slender fingers into a hard fist turning the delicate knuckles white. "HoKage-sama, I cannot agree nor condone such an action on anyone's part. Naruto deserves better then to suddenly have his future arranged like this. He deserves a chance to marry someone he can love."

"Your reluctance is noted, Hyuuga-san. Needless to say, this is a direct order from a superior officer." Kakashi answered her softly, his manner much graver then from when they initially began their conversation. Hinata felt her back stiffen in the chair as she unconsciously nodded her head in compliance. To fail her father was one thing, to fail her Hokage was just another, however, she had long ago made herself the promise to do everything she could to help Naruto succeed in his dreams. To fail him would be unforgivable.

"I'm setting the time for three days from now. I expect you both to be ready. I'll inform Naruto myself. You can go, Wolf." he ordered as Hinata stumbled to her feet, replacing the mask that he had given her not so long ago. Giving him a low bow, the ANBU called Wolf leapt through the window and vanished into a shunshin for a private destination. Setting up the Counsel memo he'd have delivered later that afternoon and a private notice to Hinata's own father for his own personal amusement. Sometimes, he would admit, the pain that came with the job had its benefits… Especially when he was able to stick it to the clans for their past treatments for his Sensei's legacy.

Chapter Two

The assembled clans and representatives of the village gathered stiffly into the formal chambers that the Hokage of their village commanded as his own. The man sat in the formal robes, face in shadow as he watched silently the Uuchiha couple take their seats beside the Hyuuga and in front of the Abarume. Hyuuga Hiashi and his daughter Hanabi had long since become an accustomed sight to the Copy Ninja as silence fell over the chamber as he stood. Beside him, his ANBU guard detail stiffened at the sudden motion he made as the eyes of many fell on to him. Rumors had been circulating in the village at the sudden summons to the Counsel chambers as Kakashi breathed out through his mask. Finally, with some deliberation over how much to reveal, he began to speak.

"Many of you are no doubt aware of the recent missive sent to us by his Lordship of Hi no Kuni. The contents of that missive were indeed grave as it detailed a rather upsetting form of orders. One of our greatest Shinobi has been ordered to marry by the daimyo to prove a blood alliance to Hi no Kuni and his Lordship. I will not go into the details here, however, a daughter from one of the clans has already been selected and informed of this. Both participants will be married in three days time. There will be no discussion about this matter until after I release the information to the public. Any Clan hereby affected by the Daimyo's decree will be required to send a private courier to my office and the Daimyo's court before the end of this month."

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect, is it too much to ask who the affected couple is." A repersenitive of the merchant guild asked as the man settled a single eyed glare on the man.

"I'm giving the couple a few days to get things into order for themselves before holding a private ceremony. This will not be a village wide affair. Am I understood Midori-san?"

"H… Hai." the man whispered as the Hokage finally eye smiled at them.

"Good man. Now then, is there any dire news that we as a whole need to discuss?" Kakashi asked as he watched the sudden wary expressions of the counsel before Hyuuga Hiashi stood up.

"My eldest child remains enlisted in your personal guard, Hokage-sama. The Hyuuga have been patient in its demand for her return. When can we expect this to happen?" the man asked clearly.

"Ah. Hinata-san is currently away on a diplomatic mission to Sunahagakure with an ANBU escort." Kakashi drawled easily. "Come by my office and we'll discuss everything there. I have a missive for you to sign anyway."

A single dark brow shot up as the Hyuuga nodded in compliance. Passing his wife a look, he gave her a subtle gesture in the Hokage's direction as she shrugged helplessly. What ever their former sensei and leader was getting at was nothing to do with either of them. They would just have to wait out the time until everything was cleared up and the information released to the public. The remaining time spent in the session was divided up between general complaints that affected the village as a whole, to the coming Chuunin exams being held in Suna, and finally clan business that affected the number of required entrants into the academy itself. By the time the meeting was released everyone had nearly forgotten the unusual news of an upcoming marriage ordered by the Daimyo himself until Sasuke and Sakura arrived home to find a forlorn Uzumaki Naruto perched upon the high privacy wall.

"Hey guys." he greeted them softly a wide smile greeting them in turn. "How'd the meeting go?"

"It was fine. Naruto, what is wrong?" Sakura asked, a hand seeking her husband's arm as the blond Shinobi looked away.

"Nothing much." he answered. "Hey, what do you say we go and get ramen, just like the old days?"

"Dobe, you're avoiding answering the question." The Uuchiha pointed out as he opened the door to the house. "Come in and tell us what happened."

"Fiiine." Naruto answered as he followed the married couple into their house as a whole. Sinking down onto one of the kitchen chairs, he waited as Sakura and Sasuke set about making themselves and him more comfortable. Several minutes into the tense silence later, he gave into the expectant looks. "I dunno if Kakashi-sensei told anyone yet about the Daimyo's orders. Kakashi-sensei said a war wasn't worth the cost of a single Shinobi but ordering my head wasn't an option either. So, guess I'm getting married, nee?"

"What?" the surprise echoed softly as Sakura let out a breath of air and Sasuke sucked one in.

"Why you?" his best friend suddenly asked.

"Oh, that. No big deal really. His wife kind of developed a little crush is all." he admitted with a sad laugh. "Fan girls."

A green glare met his mocking as Sasuke smirked from behind his tea cup before setting the cup down with a click. "So, you're the one who's being most affected with this order. Do you know who the woman you're going to marry will be?"

"A clan raised Kunoichi." he answered roughly as he shook his head. "Anyone else could be made into a target for this village or me. So, with a Clan backing behind her it gives us both a chance to survive the foolishness."

"Wait, a jealous man wants you to get married so his wife will stop making goo-goo eyes at you?" Sakura asked bemused as she sat up straighter in her own seat. "That seems a bit extreme."

"It doesn't really matter in the long run Sakura. The Daimyo apparently holds a lot more sway over people's personal lives than we'd like to think. Kakashi-sensei is already working on the arrangements, so it's just a matter of time until something comes up."

Sasuke grunted as he closed his eyes. "He's already found someone then. He mentioned a private ceremony to be held in three days time in his office when we were counsel this afternoon."

"Already? I won't even get a month then." His expression fell as he turned his face away from his teammates as he felt the reality of his situation suddenly become real. "Damn, this is really going to happen, isn't it?"

"You're what?" the exclamation was nearly shouted as Kiba sent a frantic look at his teammate Shino. "Tell me I wasn't the only one who heard that."

"You weren't the only one to hear that, Kiba." Shino answered as he turned his dark glasses in the direction of their female teammate. "Three days is all Hokage-sama gave you? That seems a bit excessive in the light of a man's life being in danger."

Before she could answer, Kiba ground out a sound of disagreement. "It's wrong to force someone into an unwanted marriage. Especially when that someone is Hinata or Naruto."

"Kiba-san, just because your own clan is run a certain way does not mean that their way is the only right way. My own Clan is based upon arrangements similar to this and Hinata-san's own Clan is not foreign to such matches either." Shino answered the outraged male. "Do you require any aid from us, Hinata-san?"

A shake of the girl's head was his only answer. "My clan possesses traditional robes for arranged matches." she explained as she blinked her eyes before standing. "I should hurry back to the tower. Just because Hokage-sama likes to run late doesn't mean I should."

"Alright, Hinata-chan. Let us know if you need anything." Kiba said.

"I will." With a flicker of her fingers, the Hyuuga girl was gone leaving only a leaf floating in her wake. Neither man moved as they listened to a bird chirp in the distance before Kiba dropped to the ground with a groan.

"Man, this sucks."

"Understandably so. Hinata-san has been in love with Naruto-san for quite some time. Despite the fact her greatest desire is coming true, the manner in which it is happening would no doubt be a nightmare." the bug user reasoned. "Hinata-san is a romantic woman with ideals about what a marriage should be about. Naruto-san just doesn't know what would be expected of him and the examples he's had most influenced his life aren't that great at it."

"Huh." Kiba answered. "So, you're saying that Naruto and Hinata might not come out the better for it."

"Exactly. This is why emotions should be uninvolved in any political arrangement."

"You are weird, bug boy." Kiba laughed. Sobering, he looked up at the sky as a flock of ducks passed them overhead. "Only time will be able to tell what's going to happen with their future. I hope for Hinata's sake, Naruto realizes just what kind of girl she really is."

"Mmm."

Chapter Three

Many things could be said for the lack of expression on Hiashi's face as he added his own signature to the page beside Kakashi's own. For Kakashi, it was a chance to reap a well earned reward. Finally setting down his pen, the Hyuuga lord looked up through pearl colored eyes. "May I ask a question, Hokage-sama?" the man asked, "Off the record of course."

"Go right ahead."

"Why did you select Hinata over the other females available for this task?"

Setting aside his favored book, Kakashi grinned beneath his mask. "She was the best one suited to the requirements. Your daughter was raised to be a leader, a lady, and a soldier for this village. She has a personality that will foil Naruto's own and help him to become a better man. However, the real reason was she reminded me of a great man who gave his life for this village."

Silence met his statement. Continuing on with his choice to reveal this information, the Hokage gestured to a sealed scroll on his desk. "That scroll contains all the information on your future son-in-law that will ever exist in this village. It contains information on his heritage, his parents, his social standing in this village and outside of it. When Naruto was labeled an S rank secret of this village it wasn't done to just protect him, but all of us as well."

Hiashi arched a brow at the bold declaration as Kakashi watched him. "What do you mean?"

"Uzumaki Naruto's mother was a princess of the lost country Uzu." A breathed name was his answer to the revelation of Naruto's mother.

"Kushina was his mother? I knew she was involved with someone, she just never stated who he was."

"My former sensei." Kakashi answered dryly. "That's why revelations about Naruto's parentage have been kept at a minimum."

"If I had this knowledge prior, I would have seen to Uzumaki's caretaking rather then leaving him to run wild about this village." Hiashi fairly hissed, ire coming to life in his pale eyes. "The Hyuuga take clan promises very seriously, Hokage-sama. We have searched for Kushina's child for a great deal of time and came up with nothing."

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Hiashi. I realize what your teammate meant to you. I know what my Sensei meant to me as well. Believe it or not, I didn't learn of Naruto's parentage until after he came back with Jiraiya-sama from their training trip. No one but the current Hokage knew and Tsunade-sama did her best to handle a sensitive issue. Naruto being a jinchuuriki was bad enough, for people to learn of his parentage would have made his life intolerable." His tone was enough for the man to understand Kakashi's own feelings about being left in the dark. In the end it all came down to the same crime committed repeatedly against the same individual. The way Naruto had been treated was less then desirable and for them to change that behavior based on his parents or their legacy would only lead to disaster. Above any and all things, the man had worked hard for what he gained. To reveal this, after knowing what he was for so long and doing nothing to aid him would belittle the Uzumaki's every battle, effort, and promise.

"I will reveal nothing." he agreed. "This is something Naruto-san and Hinata should discuss between themselves along with any other life altering purposes."

"I'm glad you understand, Lord Hyuuga. I'd have hated to have the ANBU hold until it was too late." Kakashi smiled, "They have much better ways to occupy their time these days."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. By now Sakura and Sasuke would have shared the less then vital information from the counsel session with Naruto and he'll be here shortly to discuss the arrangements. I'm expecting an ANBU to be with him." Kakashi sighed as he took another glance at his book before shuffling it into his pocket. Time was never going to be on his side again.

Leaping high onto the tower walls, Naruto raced up its side and landed on the window ledge just outside with nary a sound. Still, it was no surprise to him when a dark haired female nin appeared beside him with Kunai drawn. Freezing in place at the sight of the orange clad ninja, the ANBU Wolf put down her weapon without a word.

"You alright, Wolf-chan?" Naruto asked. "You seem distracted. Kakashi-sensei doesn't have you doing too much, does he?"

A word almost escaped the silent nin before she shook her head furiously. Pointing to the waiting men inside, she stepped off the ledge and into the room proper. Descending into the room himself, Naruto glanced warily between all three Shinobi before locking eyes on Kakashi. "Three days, sensei?"

"Ah. So you've heard. Well, that solves half the problem right there." Kakashi smiled at him before gesturing to the two seats beside Hiashi. "Wolf, Naruto have a seat. As before Wolf, I'll need you to remove the mask."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." the young woman's voice lilted out from behind the mask as she carefully removed the porcelian face from her own. Revealing her violet tinted orbs to everyone in the room, the young woman kept her face stiffly forward. At the age of sixteen, Hinata had been a scared young woman. At the age of nineteen, she was a woman with battle scars and a hard won confidence. Both of the younger Shinobi were about to have their very futures altered by a man driven mad with jealousy.

"Kakashi-sensei, I… Three days is…" The blond Shinobi stopped to breathe out as he glanced warily at Hinata and Hiashi. "You didn't tell me who I was supposed to…"

"I can't really say I understand, Naruto. However, you'll notice that Hinata-san and her father are present in this room as well. I've gone over all the previously mentioned traits we discussed earlier and amended a few that were overlooked. Naruto as you're no doubt aware, I've found the one person in this village that won't change their views on you simply because of your history. Hinata, you're a strong young woman who can be depended on to help Naruto and this village the best. If either of you have a commitment to another person, it would be best to let that go before knowledge of this reaches the village itself. In three days time, you will both come to my office and exchange vows. Do either of you have any questions for me at this time?" Kakashi asked as he watched the emotionless faces of Naruto and Hinata. Both were long since trained in the expressionless mask of their trade. It was unsurprising that they would keep their feelings under wraps until time had gone by.

"I have something I would like to know. Just where are my daughter and her future husband going to be staying?" Hiashi asked, his face just as cool as everyone else's. A dark blush drew up over Hinata's and Naruto's faces apiece as Kakashi once more eye smiled at them.

"I believe that would be up to them. Perhaps, Lord Hyuuga, we should give them the privacy to discuss this arrangement before we share anymore information? Naruto, you might want to think about sharing some of your own history with Hinata-san before much longer. I've heard it's rather cumbersome to start a relationship with secrets between each other." the Hokage advised as he stood and made for the door. His suggestion wasn't lost on the Hyuuga leader as he too followed the younger man's example to leave Hinata and Naruto alone in the room. The younger male glanced down at the floor with uneasy thoughts as Hinata glanced warily at him. Each of them had a secret that neither was ready to reveal. Yet, it seemed that life wasn't going to wait on them any longer.

Naruto swallowed as he finally decided to share the last bit of news he'd kept to himself since he was fifteen. "Ano, Hinata-chan, what sensei was talking about. You do have a right to know, I guess." he began.

"Hai?" the ANBU girl answered as Naruto locked his sharp eyes on her.

"My parents were rather important people, Hinata-chan, and they had a lot of enemies. Kakashi-sensei knew that and he wanted to be sure that who he selected was strong enough to know this." he closed his eyes, before flashing them open again. "My mother was a ninja from a land called Uzu no Kuni, a member of some kind of ruling family and she was its only surviving member. My father, her husband was the Yondaime Hokage."

A soft sound escaped from Hinata as her eyes widened at the implications that this would hold over her future and possibly their children's future. "Oh."

"That's it? Just oh?" Naruto blinked repeatedly at the kunoichi. "I guess Sensei was right. Wow." He grinned in relief that Hinata had suddenly developed a fan girl obsession of him as he watched her smile back in return. "Um, I really don't know what else to say. You and the others already know about Kyuubi so…"

"Naruto-kun," she interrupted probably for the first and last time in her life. "Naruto-kun, you've been the strongest influence in my life since the first day I entered the Academy. It's because of you that I've managed to come this far with everything and I…." Breaking off into a pause, the former Hyuuga Heiress let her head drop as she breathed several times to regain control of her senses. "I've loved you for a long time." By the time the last word was out of her mouth, Naruto was reeling. For a second, his face paled, then reddened, then paled again as he suddenly tipped over and passed out.

Head shooting up, Hinata blanked. "Naruto-kun?" Pressing a hand to his forehead, the pale eyed woman leaned closer to whisper his name. "Naruto-kun, are you…" Her words were cut off as he suddenly shot open his eyes and pushed himself up. Meeting her eyes with his own, he cautiously leaned in, pressing his lips to her own. The kiss was quick, gentle, a butterfly touch in a second before he pulled away and met her eyes.

There was something new in his eyes, a realization of knowledge that she had never seen in his eyes before. Something softened and warm all by itself. When he spoke, her entire world lit up. "We should get some ramen or something." he broke into her thoughts.

"Hai." she whispered gently, fingers rising to touch her lips. Raising her head, she looked at him in question. "Did you…?"

"Hehe. Yep." he answered. "Was I not supposed to do that?"

"Ano, I… I… Um…" she fumbled for words as Naruto shook his head in confusion once more. No matter how many times he tried to figure her out, he never got Hinata.

"You're kind of weird, Hinata-chan. Want me to do it again?" he asked with a grin. A dark blush reappeared on her cheeks as Hinata made a choked sound. "Too soon?" he continued to which she could only shake her head no. "Okay."

"Ramen?" she choked out, stumbling to her feet and looking around frantically for her mask.

"Yup, ramen." he agreed as they were both soon on their feet and looking askance at the window and door apiece. "How'd you want to get out of here?"

"The door is only proper, Naruto-kun." she answered, still somewhat dazed in shock as she glanced down at the floor again.

"Window is more fun." he countered as he tipped his body until he was looking into her eyes. "Come on, you'll enjoy it."

"Naruto-kun, I'm an on duty ANBU. I should go out that door and change my uniform so that I at least appear normal." she answered, a slight scold appearing in her voice before she caught herself. "Ano, it wouldn't be appropriate for the civilians to see any ANBU behaving less then normally seen."

"Alright. Will you meet me at Ichiraku's then?"

"H…Hai." she answered as the blond suddenly made his way to the window. A moment later he was gone and Hinata found herself moving towards the opening to follow his bounding form until he disappeared into the crowds proper. "Dear Kami, he kissed me."

And now she had a date to get ready for… Slipping her mask back on, Hinata rushed past the stunned ANBU replacement and her former partner with nary a glance. Wolf had always given everyone proper respect, but in the next instant, the female nin had just blindly ignored them. Passing Rooster a look, Rabbit shrugged.

"Think Wolf will be alright?"

"Probably." Rooster answered. "I'd be more concerned with how the people they know is going to react to all this." Snickering to himself, Rooster leaned back against the wall and waited for the change of shift.

Chapter Four

Plopping himself down at the counter of Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto looked askance at his fellow Rookie Nine as they gathered around, leaving open a single seat. "What are you all doing here?" he asked.

"Eating." Kiba answered as he ordered a beef and teriyaki chicken bowl of ramen.

"Oh. Sasuke, did Sakura drag you here too?"

"No. Ino dragged her earlier and I came to make sure my wife got home safely. We just happened to be passing by when we heard Kiba discussing Hinata's engagement."

Naruto paled as he suddenly tossed a glance at the crowded street beyond them. "Guys, sensei gave us three days for a reason. Please, keep it quiet for that long." he whispered loudly so that only the nine and Ichiraku heard him.

"Right." Was the only answer the Yamanaka female answered as she suddenly turned back to the other females of the group. "So, I was wondering just what type of flowers we should arrange for the…"

"Ino-san, I wasn't asking." Naruto growled deeply. "There is nothing to be arranged. Sensei has already taken care of everything and I'm sure the Hyuuga will take care of the rest." A single set of black eyes closed in amusement as Naruto's temper finally revealed itself to the unaware Shinobi. "Hinata-chan deserves to make her own plans. Not have them made for her."

A stifled gasp met his statement as Naruto defended her to the over eager Ino. "Naruto-kun." she whispered, catching the Uzumaki's attention. All eyes turned to her as Naruto gave her a friendly greeting. Dressed in her violet coat and loose uniform pants, the Hyuuga female gave a distracted glance at the ground. Unlike the brighter Uzumaki colors, Hinata gave off a subtle touch in her own dress. "Ano…"

"You can sit next to me." Naruto offered, moving down a stool to keep Ino separated from Hinata. Raising a brow, Sasuke coughed as Sakura suddenly started giggling. It was no secret that Uchiha and Hyuuga did not get along. For Naruto to either not know or to totally ignore it was something else.

"Naruto…"

"Get over it, teme." Naruto countered. "You'll have to anyway."

"Hn, Dobe."

"Enough guys. I'm sure Hinata and Naruto are hungry so why don't we let them eat in peace, hmm?" This last was said as Sakura laid a hand across her husband's arm to still him from another shouting match. It was not something she was eager to break up, yet again.

Glancing at her friends and teammates, Hinata gave Naruto a questioning look before sitting down next to him. "How did everyone find out?" she asked him quietly after making her own order of ramen.

"Kiba was talking about it and the others came from that counsel meeting." Naruto explained. "Someone put two and two together." Leaning on his arm, he gazed dispassionately at his meal as he waited for Hinata to answer him. Nodding her head, Hinata remained quiet through the tense and expectant meal suddenly placed over their heads. Each of Nine kept to themselves as they waited for something explosive to happen when Naruto suddenly stood the moment Hinata finished.

"Would you like me to walk you home, Hinata-chan?"

"Hai."

The formal exchange was quiet, totally unexpected, and left the rest of the Konoha teams wondering what the hell had happened to their knuckleheaded blond and the ever so shy Hinata. Only a quiet Sasuke could be found smirking at the retreating backs of the newly engaged couple with no one else the wiser. Using the Magenkyo Sharingan on the Daimyo and his new wife certainly made his job of keeping his adopted brother somewhat cared for a lot easier. He'd just never expected Kakashi to choose the Hyuuga woman for the job. After everything Naruto had suffered, it was about time he was rewarded for the pains he endured. Narrowing his eyes, he looked into the swirling liquid of his tea cup and scowled. The Kyuubi was a threat as long as Naruto was unhappy. The Dobe was most likely still in love with Sakura but kept his distance out of some misguided sense of duty to his former teammates and took on several life challenging missions with only ANBU nin as back up.

Too many missions with no one to turn too. Sasuke himself knew that pain well enough to have forced a somewhat treasonous act down the Daimyo's throat. Fortunately with no other Uchiha available to undo the Jutsu, his actions would remain a political secret too all and sundry. Except for his fellow co-conspiritor. Watching his wife give a stretch, Sasuke growled when he noted the eyes lighting up around her.

"Sakura, let's go home." It wasn't often he made such a directive, usually when he was about to kill something only. The man was just too quite for anything less.

"Huh? Oh… yeah. Night everyone." she shouted as she jumped to her feet to join her already departing husband. Reaching his side, she shot him a soft smile before leaning her head on his shoulder. "Think he'll be alright?" the Genjutsu mistress asked as she wrapped a hand in his as well.

"He's Naruto. He'll adapt to this news shortly."

Sakura didn't miss the subtle urge for silence as they continued on the path to their own district. "We should name him the godfather." she said cheerfully waiting for Sasuke to catch onto her statement.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sasuke growled as he suddenly stopped and looked at her. "The godfather to what? The dog?"

She grinned up at the man. "I'm pregnant Sasuke." She giggled at his stunned silence once more before continuing on the path to home. "We're going to have to plan out a nursery."

The walk was quiet as the two ninja considered the future when Naruto spotted the Academy out of the corner of his eye. Stopping, he smiled fondly at the swing that remained as the single piece of childhood that had brought him comfort. "Hinata-chan, what do you think about this?" he asked suddenly as he turned to look at the woman.

Having stopped beside him, she raised her eyes to meet his. "I don't know. I feel that the Daimyo have made a bad choice in regards to handling his wife's feelings. But there is not much we can do about that. We can try and make the best of things?" Hinata answered hopefully.

Naruto smiled at her, his face lighting up under the flickering lights of lamp posts coming online. "Yeah." he nodded.

Quite unexpected for the newly engaged couple to happen across such a moment, Naruto and Hinata were left in an awkward silence until the chill of the night soaked into the coats and the Hyuuga ANBU was shivering even through the protection of her heavy violet coat. Shaking his head over the situation, Naruto removed his own long coat and placed it over her shoulders. "Let's get you home, Hinata-chan."

"Hai." she softly answered, wrapping stiff fingers around the bright orange material that separated Naruto from all other Shinobi. A thought occurred to the soft spoken Hyuuga as she looked down at the material. Out of everything she could have suddenly considered, this seemed the most important to her. "Naruto-kun, what will happen after the wedding?"

"What do ya' mean, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked vaguely as he dropped his arms.

"I mean… I don't know what I mean. I was raised by a clan to do clan things. Even the clothes we wear as Hyuuga are selected by tradition rather then a personal preference." she answered with a tight voice unsure of herself.

"Oh that. Don't worry about it, Hinata-chan. You can wear whatever you like or whatever… Umm, did you want to create some kind of clan thing?" he asked, a blond brow narrowing as he began to contemplate that thought. An entire clan from just… His face darkened of its own accord as he tugged at a non existent shirt collar. "Eh heh."

"Ano… I wouldn't mind it so much, I think." she answered while looking down at her fingers before she shot a glance up at him through her bangs. Catching the blush, the young woman quickly tracked his line of thinking. "Ah…"

"Yeah." he mumbled while rubbing at the back of his head. "Uh, we should get you home. Getting late and everything."

"Mmm." she answered with a dark blush staining her cheeks. "Thank you, Naruto-kun for trying to make this…" she stumbled to a stop when the blond Shinobi stepped closer to her, placing his hands on her shoulders before pulling her into a hug.

"Ano, Hinata-chan. Thank you." he whispered softly into her ear. With his head bowed over her shoulder, he caught a strong whiff of lilacs and earth beneath the scent of water. Closing his eyes, he revealed in the slight sensation of renewal as he held her close.

"I…" she whispered as she listened to his heart beat strongly beneath the orange and black jacket he wore. The rapid pound of his heart the only thing giving away his own uneasiness of their mutual situation. She had dreamed of this moment for so many years… and he was in love with someone else. Despite his feelings of friendship for her, Hinata wanted to be the only one. Raising her arms, she fisted the lapels of his coat against her fingers fighting the urge to give into her tears. The weave of her hair flying against her back as the wind picked up around them to surround their faces in a dark wave. "Naruto-kun, I…"

"It's alright, Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he stepped back, glancing down at the slightly younger woman. Both of them were the youngest of the twelve with Hinata being a winter birth to his autumn. Though both of them had also been the shortest of their class as well. Smiling at the memory, Naruto released his hold on the female and tilted his head. "You didn't faint." he suddenly realized. "You always fainted…"

Eyes widening, Hinata came to the same conclusion as well. "Kami-sama." she breathed. Naruto was once more right.

Chapter Five

Three days later:

Married.

Naruto swallowed for a fourth time that morning since he'd arrived in Kakashi's office with the intent to get this done and over with. The other man had not even shown up yet while the Sannin of Konoha hummed under his breath as people began to finally arrive after being in the office nearly all morning. First to make their appearance after him was his intended fiancée, Hinata. The young woman had arrived in a flurry of leaves and chakra only to freeze at the sight of the orange and black coated Naruto, with the flap of his coat hanging close to his shins. Shortly after her arrival were her cousin Neji, her sister Hanabi, and their father. Not much more then a moment later Sakura and Sasuke arrived in support of Naruto's own presence only to be brought short of greetings by the arrival of their leader, Kakashi.

He was getting married in the next few moments to a woman who loved him, whom he wasn't sure he could in return love as more then a friend. Perhaps a little more, he considered as he watched her greet her parent and sibling in a cool formal manner. Her affection for her cousin though was more for a fond younger sibling to another older one. So similar to how he himself lived once upon a time.

Making up his mind to make sure Hinata was happy, Naruto gave a half sided smile to his friends before watching Sakura and Hanabi descend on a surprised Hinata with a determination he'd only ever seen on a battlefield. It was Sakura who explained it to his befuddled mind as Hiashi and Kakashi watched on horrified as the other two male nin his age tugged his attention away from the sight.

"We need to get you ready." Neji murmured as Sasuke opened a door on the opposite side of the room.

"Wait, what? But I…" Naruto gaped as he was dragged from the room by his teammate and soon to be in-law.

"Can it, Dobe. Give up and get changed." Sasuke grunted before shoving him into a room where an entire outfit had been set out. Looking down at the clothes, he frowned. An orange over coat with white flames flicking the bottom, his symbol set on the arm and back, a pair of white pants and another white shirt were laid out for him as the Sannin cursed.

He knew exactly whom he'd look like if he put any of those on.

It was not something he wanted to be known for at this stage in his life. He didn't want to be hailed as the SON of a hero. He wanted to be the Hero and surpass his late father in legend. Glaring at the wall, Naruto quickly went over everything in his head. The only thing different about the clothing then from his father's was the red replaced with orange. White where there was supposed to be black… The Chuunin gave a loathsome glare at the door before he gave up the fight. Some things he'd kick butt at, some things just weren't worth the effort.

"They are so going to regret this." he told himself when he was finally changed and headed out the door. Retying his protector around his head, Naruto stepped back into the main office, wiping any traces of a scowl from his face as he stepped into the room and watched two jaws drop. His sensei seemed the least surprised at the revelation of genetic heritage. Heh, perhaps seeing the stoic Uchiha and Hyuugas dropping their masks of decorum was worth it. A grin lit up the blonde's face as he turned to face his sensei.

"Hokage-sama, aren't we running a tad late?" Sakura's bright voice broke in as she and a silent Hanabi re-entered the room. She blanked on the rest of her lecture as she caught sight of Naruto who merely graced her with a shrug and an even wider grin. Snickering, she strode to the side of her husband as he cast a questioning look.

"I might tell you later." she whispered in answer as the ANBU at the door finally opened the double doors to reveal a pale Hinata dressed in a formal kimono of white and embroidered with cranes and koi amongst a shower of pale pink flowers. It was a garment designed for a princess…

"Kawaii…" he whispered as he stared at the former heiress. Likewise, she seemed just as frozen as the two of them shared the same thoughts for a few moments before they were brought back to earth by a subtle cough from one of their audience.

"As entertaining as this all is, why don't we get started." Kakashi suggested as Hiashi, Hanabi, and Neji took their positions with Sakura and Sasuke taking a post beside Naruto before the Hokage. "You both have stood here before to accept missions or to turn them down. You've received promotions, good news and bad alike, and now stand on the edge of creating a new partnership that many have attempted. Unlike missions, marriage is a commitment of self more then life. It's a requirement of sacrifice, honor, and worth unlike anything any Kage or Clan can ever ask of you. For in the commitment of marriage, you give everything over and put someone else before you. As similar as marriage is to missions or Shinobi vows, the intent is much deeper. Beyond the Will of Fire or the courage to keep your promises, it's the beginning of an entirely new way of life."

"Now I must ask you both. Uzumaki Naruto of Konohagakure and Uzu no Kuni, do you pledge to keep Hyuuga Hinata safe, well, and happy in times of turmoil or peace?"

"Hai." the blond answered without hesitation, softly committing himself to his arranged bride.

"Hyuuga Hinata of Clan Hyuuga and Konohagakure, do you pledge to keep Uzumaki Naruto safe, well, and happy in times of turmoil or peace?" Kakashi asked the slightly reddened woman as she bowed her head ever so slightly before answering.

"H…hai." she confirmed in a stuttering voice that had been unheard in nearly five years. Swallowing, she lifted her eyes until the met and was held by Naruto's own.

"Then so be it." the silver haired ninja announced. "Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata are now one and shall this day forward be known as Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Hinata."

Stiffening his spine, Kakashi gave the new couple an eye smile. "Maa, Naruto, don't forget to kiss the bride."

A strangled sound escaped the blond as Hinata's flush darkened to a much more noticeable crimson. "Ehh, sensei!" Naruto heard from Sakura as the blond chocked on his voice for a few more moments. The admonishment went unheeded as Naruto gulped one more time before he gave his new wife a searching look of his own.

"Dobe…" he heard growled behind him before he watched Neji give a suspicious move of his own and nudge his younger cousin slightly forward enough to unbalance the other nin until she was caught by her husband. Glaring at them proved to be redundant as Naruto suddenly found Hinata giving him a shy yet expectant look.

Burying his reserves on the issue, the Uzumaki ninja complied by leaning forward ever so gently and touching his lips to Hinata's before he felt the soft gasp that accompanied the touch. Taking a chance that she wouldn't reject a more intimate touch, he deepened the kiss until he broke away to allow her a breath. The pale eyed kunoichi once more found her fingers touching her lips, as if to confirm once more what had just happened. A moment later, her blood rush finally got the best of her and Hinata sank into darkness with a squeak.

"Ehh, Hinata-chan?" Naruto whispered as he caught the ANBU in his arms he cast a helpless gaze at his teammates. Looking back down at Hinata, he tried several times to call her name until Sakura reached into her pocket and passed a smelling salt beneath the woman's nose.

Sneezing, the woman came back to herself with a jerk. "Ano, Naruto-kun…" she whispered when she discovered his arms locked around her. "Ano, I…"

"It's alright." he answered with a grin. "We'll just have to figure out something."

"Hai." she whispered back.

Eye smiling at the scene before him, Kakashi knew that the future would be brighter then ever for these two. Once they got past the whole nervous stage of marriage and got on with things. It was almost as it should be…

Almost.

Chapter 2: Cradle Confessions

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned and was created by a man called Kishimoto. I hereby disavow any need to profit, gain, or otherwise benefit from this piece of fan fiction other then for the sheer amusement of being bored.

Incredulous - Part Two:

Chapter One

Nearly a week and a half prior:

"Naruto-kun getting married?" Violet eyes flashed as the woman sat up with a scowl. Maybe it was time to visit the man on his own turf.

Everything should have been simplified at that stage as Naruto escorted his new bride outside the Hokage Tower with a dubious face passed back at his Leader. A single eye smile of encouragement was all he got before the doors closed behind them and they were alone once more with the outside world. Who was he kidding, Naruto scoffed as he thrust his hands into his pockets as he and the woman beside him froze on the outskirts of the Hokage Tower.

"Naruto-kun, is there something wrong?" Hinata asked as she watched the flickering array of emotions across her husband's face.

"Nothing I can't figure out." Naruto answered automatically. "Hinata-chan, I know I have an apartment, but what about you? I mean…"

"Ano, I've not been able to really look for a place to live." she confessed. "My shifts and station have kept me occupied."

"Oh. I guess we can stay at my place until we find something better." he said aloud. Suddenly paling, he brought his hands up in a single seal before summoning several of his bunshin into existence. "You guys go ahead." he cast a sideways look at his suddenly amused wife. "Get things taken care of."

"Hai, boss." They answered him with a roar. A soft giggle at the end of the sudden flash of noise brought his face into a bright crimson not entirely gone from that morning.

"Hinata-chaaaan." he said, extending the final vowels in his address of her name.

"Hai, Naruto-kun?" she answered between giggles. It was no secret to her exactly why Naruto had created an army of bunshin to clean his apartment before they got there. It was more from the gesture then anything. It was just that sweet. Without giving him time to answer, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before stepping back. "Thank you." she whispered as she ducked her head.

"You're welcome." he answered almost automatically. Hinata…

The apartment was small. Hinata hummed under her breath as she looked about under her husband's expectant gaze. The apartment was clean though. Very clean.

"Naruto-kun, did you buy a new couch?" she asked, noting the plastic covering just about every piece of furniture in the room as she turned to look at him in surprise. It didn't take a genius to know what Naruto had intended for his clones to do. Smiling at him, she gave him a pretty little blush of her own for the umpteenth time. "Thank you."

Grinning, Naruto merely shrugged off the praise as he took her hand and led her further into the apartment. "It's not much, but it should keep us." Giving her a shrug of explanation, the jinchuuriki turned to face the room itself. "I guess we could try and get to know one another a bit more."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked, unsure of what he meant by the suggestion. It wasn't everyday one found herself married to the boy she'd loved as a girl and all of it arranged.

"Well, we can't keep stumbling around each other, Hinata-chan." Naruto answered. "Sure, this might be unfamiliar ground but we're a family now, right?"

"Hai." she answered, her brows beginning to draw together in a least some form of understanding.

"Then all we need to do is get to know each other better." He grinned even wider. "Kind of like when we were put on teams when we were genin. Only, well, there isn't a Sensei to tell us how to make it work out." Confusion wrote itself into his face as he crossed his arms and looked at Hinata questioningly. "Is there?"

She couldn't help it, Hinata began to giggle at the question as she turned away to at least stifle her laughter. Not finding any help there, she felt her shoulders begin to shake under their own power. Naruto's face had generally begun to relax at the laughter.

"Naruto-kun, I don't think marriage works like a mission. It just is. Why don't we try to just be ourselves and do our best first? If we have trouble somewhere… Then we can try and talk it out?" she suggested as the blonde nodded.

"Believe it." he answered with a grin. "So, what do we do first then?"

"Ano… maybe talk about what kind of life we might want to have?" she suggested once she regained control of herself. Falling silent, Hinata looked down at the floor before she felt herself suddenly being tugged in the general direction of the kitchen. "Naruto-kun?"

"Ramen. Do you prefer tea or milk, Hinata-chan?" he asked as the blond went about removing plastic covers from different pieces of furniture.

"Ah, tea." she answered, slightly shocked when he urged her to sit at the table. If she didn't know better, Hinata thought, she'd swear he was fidgeting. "Naruto-kun, is everything alright?"

"Eyyuuup." he answered, turning to look at her with brilliant blue eyes. "So, we are going to discuss our futures, right?"

"H…hai." she answered softly as a cup of instant ramen appeared before her. "What did you want to discuss first?"

"You mentioned something about clan colors." he answered swiftly. "Anything come to mind about that?"

Shock was plain across her face before she smiled. "Hai. I know you prefer orange and black, but… ano… "

"You think people should be allowed to select their own stuff too, huh?" Naruto asked as he set a kettle atop the range stove and turned back to look at the young woman.

"If it wouldn't bother you." she said in answer. "I am not so accustomed to clan life I cannot live outside a uniform. Well, there is my ANBU uniform."

"Hinata-chan, maybe we should use black and white for a base and add whatever personal affects we care to?" Naruto said suddenly, looking up at her with determined blue eyes. "Though, I do gotta ask, does this mean you want children? I mean, with me, as the father?"

A brow shot up as Hinata's face turned a brilliant scarlet, her fingers suddenly once more reverting to her old child hood habit of pressing themselves together. "Na…Na… Naruto-kun," she gasped out, "I… eh uhm." Unable to finish the words, she slid from her seat in a wave of dark hair and fluttering pearl colored eyes. A concerned shout of surprise was the last thing she heard before she found herself once more in the neutral embrace of shadows.

"Again?" Naruto grunted under his breath, digging into his pockets for the awful smelling salts that Sakura had given him some two days ago after discovering just whom he was marrying. Now he was beginning to understand why…

Passing the vial fumes under his wife's nose, Naruto wrinkled his own as Hinata suddenly jerked upwards with a cough. "Wha…"

"You alright, Hinata-chan? You just suddenly tipped outta your chair when we were discussing having kids." Naruto explained as he helped the woman upright, while at the same time moving the chair away from Hinata's head. The blush was apparently the least of their problems, Naruto decided as he watched Hinata begin to struggle with herself. Several times it looked like she wanted to speak when the orange and black clad Sannin decided to end the matter.

Reaching up, Naruto caught her chin gently with the tips of his fingers, meeting her unsteady eyes with his own. For a moment, Hinata almost looked like she would have screamed or fainted again when he brought his lips once more to meet her own. Perhaps his logic should have been flawed, yet in its own way the kiss held a special merit. Perhaps it was for the depth beyond which it carried her compared to the previous ones.

The one inside the Hokage's office right after she confessed. The one that they shared after exchanging vows all failed to compare to this one… That was until he broke away from her lips, only for her to realize she'd stopped breathing.

"Hinata-chan," he whispered, "Some one is at the door."

"Nani?" Hinata answered, turning her head to look at the closed door beyond the kitchen. The thump of a fist on the wooden frame came as a surprise as she glanced warily up at Naruto. Standing, Naruto helped Hinata to her feet before moving to answer the door. Eyes widening, he stepped back in surprise as Neji and his girl friend Tenten entered the apartment.

A duffle sat heavily on Neji's shoulder before he removed it and set it on the couch. "Hinata-sama's things." he explained as the new Uzumaki stepped out of the kitchen.

"Neji?" she said breathlessly, looking askance at the things he'd brought with him. "I…" Stopping, she blushed as her cousin's teammate placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"We should go, Neji." she advised with a gesture at the blushing Hinata. "You know, them being newly married and all…" The Branch member Hyuuga shot a brow up as he turned back to Naruto with a pair of questioning eyes before just shaking his head.

"Some things even I don't need an answer for, Naruto-sama." the elder Shinobi said disbelievingly. "Have a good day, Hinata-sama, Naruto-sama." Then they were gone…

Continuing to lean against the wall, the blond turned to give Hinata a questioning look. "Naruto-sama?" he asked with a frown. "What the hell is that all about?"

"Neji-nii-san is just trying to say welcome to the family in his own way." Hinata answered with a small smile. "Not even he will break the habit for me."

"Heh, we'll see about that." Naruto laughed. Hinata frowned when she noted his wry grin flash back at her. "What?"

"Naruto-kun, please, reconsider anything you might be planning. Neji is your cousin now, just as much as mine." Hinata pleaded, clasping her hands in front of her as she looked at him. "Please?"

The hell? Am I actually considering not… "Hinata-chan," he whispered in response, already pouting at the lost opportunity to change destiny boy's attitude some more.

Chapter Two

Upon the delivery of Hinata's possessions, a note was delivered a mere two hours later from a nervous Branch Hyuuga child. It was Hinata herself who identified the seal placed atop the scroll having been at that seal's beck and call for the greater parts of her life. "What could my father wish to discuss with you?" Hinata asked him as she led the way to the Hyuuga district.

"I really don't know. I mean, Neji didn't seem to be very vocal about anything either. Think he knew?"

"Ano, I really don't know, Naruto-kun." she answered, signaling the Hyuuga guards stationed at the gates, Hinata proceeded into the inner sanctum that was her clan's domain.

With everything that had gone on before, Naruto was becoming tenser by the second. If they'd been summoned here for the caged bird seal, he thought, there is going to be a whole new level of pain for Hinata-chan's old man.

It was Hanabi's voice that disrupted the destructive course of his thoughts as the younger Hyuuga sister offered him a cool tilt of her head. Noting that Hinata had placed a hand on his upper arm, Naruto looked down on the small female to note her taking a seat in front of her father, leaving a single space free for him to sit at. The older man gave him a once over glance before straightening his back. Apparently, he meant business.

Taking the seat, Naruto quirked a questioning brow at the man before holding up the message scroll. "You wanted to speak with us?" he asked, tone wary for anything he didn't like.

"Hai. You have married a daughter of the Hyuuga clan, Naruto-san. This would normally be something that would not be allowed. However, given the outstanding circumstances involving this arrangement, it is being over looked."

"What's the point?" Naruto interrupted.

"Oh, the answer is simple really. I've arranged for you to take a seat upon the Hyuuga Clan Counsel." Hiashi answered with a cool glare. "Hinata is my eldest daughter and former heiress of this clan. Considering the circumstances behind your marriage I think it best for you to gain some acquaintance with the politics that govern lives. Making you a clan elder will fill that requirement nicely."

Naruto paled, as the words sank into his head only to find Hinata automatically leaning forward in disbelief. "Ano, Father, what… what does this mean?"

"I've my reasons behind such an entitlement, Hinata." her father answered, not taking his eyes from the widened blue orbs across from him. "You might wish to remind your husband about the requirement of air, daughter."

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered turning her violet eyes upwards as the color came back to Naruto's face.

"The hell does this mean?" the Sannin exploded.

"You've been named an elder of this clan, Uzumaki Naruto." Hiashi answered. There was some resigned amusement in the man's pale eyes, though not so in Hanabi's and the sheer level of shock flooding Hinata's face was enough to set the entire group on guard. "It will help you to learn more about what it means to have lives placed in your care."

"You… you… how… Hinata-chan, can he do that?" he blurted, turning dark blue eyes down to his wife who starred at her father in shock.

"Hai, but only if you are willing. Father, won't the counsel dispute this?" she asked, digging her fingers into her palms as she spoke.

Her father's sly smile was answer enough. "I've made a few choices they didn't like before. This is nothing new and if they wish to argue the point, they would be free to challenge it. Naruto-san, you once promised my daughter and nephew you'd change this clan for the better. Will you keep that promise now?"

Hook, line, and…

"Damn you, Hiashi-baka." Naruto growled, "You already know my answer. Bah, fine, I'll do it. But I ain't calling anyone 'sama'."

"That is fine with me. Just leave the insults behind you when in counsel chambers, hmm?" A low growl was his response from the blonde youth as Hiashi's smile slid into something victorious. Things had an upturn apparently as the blond drummed his fingers atop his father in law's desk. Oh yes, Hiashi smirked, things were definitely going to change for the Hyuuga as a whole. Naruto would allow for nothing else. "There is one final matter to attend to."

"What?"

"Branch Hyuuga have been moved into your apartment building should you require anything from the clan."

"Say what? I never agreed to that!" Naruto protested. "Neither Hinata nor I need a bunch of people acting like servants. We are self capable."

Hiashi grinned, almost in delightful glee at the chance to finally get some form of justice out of this. "That is truly unsurprising, Naruto-san. However, you are married now and will perhaps with some luck on your side be a father yourself. Hinata should not be left to care for children while you pursue a career to become a Hokage. Something has to be done for her."

Hinata was torn, between the uncharacteristic behavior on her father's part and the fact that Naruto seemed nearly unable to get a word out edgewise. That and Hanabi seemed to be as in that dark as she was…

"Father, Naruto-kun…" she whispered, listening to the conversation as Hiashi frankly blackmailed Naruto into giving over on this matter as well. This was a side of him she'd never really seen before and it was rather alarming to the kunoichi in her. "Father, please, why are you doing this?"

"Because, like Naruto-san, I too once made a promise. I intend to rectify the mistakes that were made and make up the past before my time on this plane ends." Hiashi answered.

"What promise?" Naruto demanded, coming to his full height in front of Hiashi's desk.

"The ones I made to a long ago teammate before her death. Kushina-chan was a good friend, Naruto-san. I apologize for my failure to aid you as you were growing. Had I but known…"

"You'd have done what, Hiashi-baka? Never mind, I'm not in the habit of regretting things. You want to make amends so badly, then fine. Go ahead. There are a lot of orphans out there that don't have parents and family to support them. Make it up to them. I've already passed the time by for needing parents." Naruto froze when he saw Hiashi's jaw clench. "That doesn't mean I'm not grateful. I just don't understand why now after all…"

"I like so many others were left in the dark, Naruto-san. It is not a comfortable feeling and is something I'm sure you're well acquainted with."

"Hai. Then don't let it bother you anymore, Hiashi-baka. I don't." Naruto amended with a grin at the unfortunate man who merely nodded at him.

"Why do you keep insulting my father, Naruto-san?" Hanabi interrupted.

"Ehh? Cause I can." he answered, leaving the teen girl to blink at him before she turned a questioning pair of eyes on her sister. Hinata shrugged. "Ano, Hinata-chan, we should go."

"Hai." she answered, getting to her feet automatically as Naruto stood.

"Later Hiashi-baka, Hanabi-chan." he said cheerfully.

"Father, Hanabi-nee-chan." Hinata added gracing them both with a bow before Naruto tugged her from the room. The last thing she heard was Hanabi turning to question her father about things… She somehow found the entire situation more then her head could bear. A pounding began somewhere between the steps out the door and onto the street beyond.

Naruto didn't take her home right away. Instead, he'd taken them to his favorite spot from when he was a student, the swing in front of the abandoned academy building. Sinking into the grass that grew beneath the tree's overwhelming branches, Naruto tugged Hinata down to sit with him. Finally, he looked down at her and groaned aloud.

"I think I now know where Neji get's the crazy from." he groaned. "Your old man is weird, Hinata-chan. Why would he make me an Elder of a Clan I'm not even a part of?"

"When we married you became a member by default." Hinata remanded. "It is confusing and unexpected, Naruto-kun. However, my father probably has his reasons for naming you an Elder even if we don't understand or know them." She ignored the crazy comment simply because she was beginning to wonder about that as well. Just why has father done this? I'll speak with him later about it and assigning branch house members to Naruto-kun's apartment building.

"Ehh, I still think he's an idiot."

She blinked again at him before tilting her head slightly to the side. "Naruto-kun, he's my father."

"Annnd he's an idiot for not seeing the treasures beneath his nose." Naruto answered, flopping back onto the grass beside her. Reaching blindly over, he hooked a hand around Hinata's wrist and tugged her down beside him. "If I had a family like yours I wouldn't ignore one in favor of the other. Nor would I have done to them what he did to you, Neji, and your sister. He's a fool."

Looking up at his chin from where she'd fallen beside him, Hinata pushed herself slightly up. "But…"

"He's your father and you still care about him. I'm not saying don't. I'm just saying he's got to realize what he's giving up." Naruto explained closing his eyes as he spoke. "There is a time when people have to see the kind of pain they can cause. Even if it's much, much to late to do anything about it."

She spoke the question without meaning too… "Why are you telling me this, Naruto-kun?"

"I dunno. It just feels like the right thing to do."

Further conversation became moot as Hinata fell into a thoughtful silence over Naruto's confessed private thoughts. She'd been witness to his temper before; she had seen how loud he could become while not saying much of anything at all. She had even witnessed a similar feel of speech when he'd spoken with his friends, former sensei, and other close people. But none of it had ever been directed at her and her alone. At least, not like this. Leaning her head back down, she found herself snuggly tucked into the crook of Naruto's arm almost as if she had always been there. It was too much. Hinata's brain shut down the moment the crimson hit her face… She found herself floating in a midst the shadows of her own eyes.

Whether she knew it or not, Hinata had passed out once more.

Looking down at his wife, Naruto stifled the snort of amusement at finding the sleeping woman tucked against him. Of course, it helped the fact that she seemed right to be there in the first place. His heart thudded hard in his chest as he recognized a feeling he'd always tagged onto Sakura when they'd been younger. That's impossible. I know I'm supposed to have given up on Sakura-chan for Sasuke and her sake, but come on… Could I have…? Nah! That's gotta be impossible.

There is no way I could have fallen in love with Hinata-chan that quickly.

"Hinata-chan, did you fall asleep?" he asked a moment later when he noticed the fleeing shades of red on her face. "Hinata-chan…." Slipping the smelling salts from his pocket, Naruto broke the seal on the vial and passed the foul thing under her nose.

With a surprised jerk, Hinata sat up and sneezed several times to clear her sinuses of the smell.

"We're really going to be working on that." she heard Naruto say from behind her head. "Passing out like that cannot be entirely healthy."

"Ano…" she whispered, her head dropping forward as she cursed herself repeatedly for that same weakness seeking her out even now. When a hand settled on her shoulder, Hinata glanced up into the concerned eyes of her husband.

"Don't do that, Hinata-chan. You've gotta stop apologizing for every little thing. Believe it, we'll find a way to make the fainting spells go away or my name isn't Uzumaki Naruto!" he exclaimed gleefully. She could only smile back helplessly in complete befuddlement over the entire announcement.

Maybe that was why she loved him, even when he was in love with someone else. Because no matter what, he would always put others before himself.

"Naruto-kun," she said before she was suddenly tugged firmly against his chest and then moving through the air until she found herself firmly cradled in his arms. "What are you…?"

Her questions became answers when she found him quickly moving over roof tops and back streets until they were back at the apartment. Set down on the couch, Hinata was left gaping as Naruto sent another set of clones out the door for dinner. "Never mind." she whispered. Apparently, Naruto was of the mindset that she was going to be spoiled… or at least, she told herself, that's what she hoped.

Chapter Three

The night following was largely uneventful up until both of them began to suffer from the strain of missing sleep. For Naruto, it was Hinata's yawning behind a carefully placed hand that alerted him to the hour. The blond was largely unfazed on a physical level; it was the mental stuff that was leaving him weary. If felt like years to his beleaguered brain rather then mere days and hours since his entire world had been turned upside down.

He was a married man.

Now if he could just settle his thoughts on that, he'd be free to let them roam back to the other important things. Yet, it wasn't.

Apparently, being married came with other things. Settling down and having a family was expected. Assuming greater levels of responsibility for others was part of the general package with marriage he knew, but this whole Elder of Hyuuga thing was going to be a headache. It was the whole crush thing he had going for Hinata that was bothersome.

It was an uncomfortable feeling that had taken hold of his gut. Somehow, the feelings for Sakura had been much safer. Perhaps it was the change in everything… Hinata yawned again as she blinked wearily at the clock before giving into yet another yawn.

"Hinata-chan, are you tired?" Naruto asked.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun. I just…" she broke off as he suddenly stood and took her hand into his. "Ano…" Where is he going with this? Suddenly, she wondered if perhaps life hadn't just decided to sit on her as Naruto drew her into the bedroom and began rooting through draws before handing her an over sized T-shirt.

"I dunno if you had time to unpack or anything, but that should work until tomorrow. The shower is right here." he continued opening the bathroom door for her and reaching in to pull out a bright orange towel. Pressing that into her hands, he made his way to the dresser and rooted around in a set of plastic bags before adding shampoo, conditioner, soap, and other assorted products to the pile in her arms. "Just, I dunno, do whatever you normally do and ugh…"

Naruto swallowed a bit before clearing his throat just as quickly.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she watched him leave the room. Turning to face the shower, the former Hyuuga stiffened her weary spine and trudged into the room.

Naruto did what he did best when alone for hours at a time. He made ramen, with a glass of milk on the side, and then dumped the entire thing down the drain as his appetite fled. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he asked himself as he frantically tried to think about anything other then his wife.

"Okay," he said a moment later as he found himself suddenly pacing the room. "I'm married to Hinata of the Hyuuga Clan." Stopping there, he looked out the window at the face of the fourth.

"What the heck am I supposed to do now?" He exclaimed. Sinking his fingers into his hair, the blond chuunin slammed his head face first into the table and gave vent to the surge of bad language he'd stored over the last several hours. Sure he was good at adjustment in the thick of things; however, this whole marriage was an entirely new ordeal. He'd never planned to marry and now he was…

And I can't kill the man responsible. Damn him and that little wife of his. Sitting up straight, Naruto waited until the sound of the shower dissipated into nothingness before heading for the bathroom himself. Tomorrow was going to be a long day to get through. After everything else, the news of his marriage to Hinata was going to be making the rounds by breakfast. Naruto scowled at the thought of the coming mischief.

She was out of the shower when he reentered the room to prepare for bed and was staring at the single mattress in the bedroom like it was going to eat her. Or maybe it was just his imagination. Exhaustion tended to do funny things to the eyes after a while, he concluded as Hinata sighed before slipping between the sheets and rolling onto her side. Once her eyes landed on him, she sat bolt upright, even though Naruto was suddenly grinning at her. A moment later he disappeared into the bathroom only to reappear a moment later to retrieve pajamas.

"I forgot these." he laughed.

Hinata squeaked before promptly burying her head under the blankets and prayed for sleep or fainting or anything to happen…

And for once was denied even that temporary relief even when Naruto slid in next to her once the room was darkened. "Oh, sweet Kami." she whispered much to the sudden surge of nervous energy renewing the pounding of her heart before she heard the soft subtle shifts of Naruto beside her. What's next? She thought frantically. Only some time later, did she eventually fall asleep when absolutely nothing came of his sudden appearance beside her other then a snort and snore every few minutes.

Dawn broke with Sasuke standing on his doorstep glaring at a befuddled Hinata. Standing behind him, grinning like a mad woman, was the pink haired Sakura and a large purse. Hinata turned from looking at Sakura to looking up at the Uchiha who continued to glare at her.

"Naruto-kun is still asleep." she said, still trying to figure out what was happening so early in the morning.

"We know." Sakura smiled, "that's why Sasuke-kun and I are here. We wanted to take you two shopping for furniture and stuff."

"Ano…" Hinata whispered as she stepped back to allow them entrance. Perhaps, she decided, it'd be best to let them see things for themselves. Both of the Uchiha strolled into the apartment proper before abruptly freezing. "Naruto-kun sent his clones shopping yesterday."

"I can see that." Sakura mused as she ran a hand down the arm of the couch and blinked in surprise. "That's okay. We still need to talk to you."

"Hn. I'll get the Dobe." Sasuke said, making for the bedroom when Hinata jumped in front of the door.

"I wish you wouldn't." she said softly, raising a dark brow at the Uchiha should he deny her request.

"Hinata-chan, it's alright. Naruto tends to sleep really late anyway. It's good for him to get up early." Sakura tried to explain from where she stood, watching the Uzumaki woman put her arms up on the door frame.

"With all due respect, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun is my husband now. It would be remiss of me to allow you to simply walk in here and…" she was startled from her speech when Sasuke simply picked her up and moved her aside.

"Uchiha-san!" she protested, voice rising in decibels as Sasuke disappeared into the bedroom. A mere moment later a surprised shout tore through the apartment complex leaving an amused Sakura, a stoic Sasuke and an irate Uzumaki in its aftermath. Stumbling from the bedroom a mere ten minutes later, Naruto settled a glare on his best friend.

"I should hate you, teme." Naruto muttered between clenched teeth.

"No, you won't. Sakura wants to take the two of you shopping after breakfast." Sasuke countered with a superior smirk on his face while wrapping an arm around his pink haired wife. "We have news to share with you anyway."

A hand thumped across his chest as Sakura made a soft sound. "We'll tell them everything in a bit Sasuke. You're going to spoil the surprise."

"Hn. Annoying." he commented.

"Stuff it, grumpy. You're just hungry." Sakura teased, turning to give Hinata a smile as well. "You're hungry right?"

"Hai, but…" she glanced at Naruto as the blond gave a tired yawn and leaned against his wall.

"Then there's no need to wait any longer. You're already dressed to go, Naruto is ready and I'm starved." Stepping free of her husband's hold, she hooked an arm around Hinata and began pulling the other woman out the door. "Come along you two. Food is waiting."

With a shared look the two best friends found themselves trailing after. Soon, Sasuke vowed, I'll complete the first step to reviving my clan.

Chapter Four

"Father, why did you assign Uzumaki to an Elder's position?" Hanabi asked once they were alone at the breakfast table. The question had been burning itself into her brain since the previous evening.

Lowering the tea cup he'd been holding, Hiashi glanced down the table at his sixteen year old heir. "The elders of this clan are used to having their way. They grow complacent and I trust Uzumaki to aid your sister and you alike into helping this clan survive such a weakness. The clan that grows used to its soil is often the clan that finds it self destroyed like the Uchiha."

"You think the clan is growing weaker?" Hanabi bowed her head at the question as she glanced down at her plate. "That doesn't make much sense. We've ninja like Neji in our ranks. Why would that make us weak?"

"It is not the talent we lack. It is the way our minds have become set. Regardless of power that a clan can claim, it should now be obvious to even our weakest number that a single entity can destroy everything. Complacent thought isn't developed through power. It develops through a lack of challenge and growth. We will rot unless something is done."

"I see." she agreed. "Then I hope the counsel knows what's coming to them soon. Uzumaki is bound to shake things up for them."

"Indeed. They vote on removing the Seal of the branch members next week." Hiashi concluded, "Enough, Hanabi. Eat your meal. There is business to attend to this morning before announcing my appointed Elder to the clan as a whole."

"This will not end well." she whispered in final commentary, not knowing if the statement was for the Hyuuga Clan or her brother in law.

Silence hung heavy in the air as Sakura placed a tea cup in front of herself, watching as Sasuke bit into a tomato before she kicked his shin. A dark glare rose over the piece of fruit as he swallowed before setting aside the favored snack. A slender pink brow rose up in question as the Uchiha sat forward.

"Sakura wants you to be the godfather of the baby." he stated simply before going back to his meal. If he had been paying attention, he would have seen a jaw drop, a face pale, and a third glance at her husband in grave concern. It was only the leak of killer intent that brought his eyes up to his outraged wife's face.

"You didn't have to tell them like that, Sasuke!" she snapped, her green eyes narrowing at her husband's seeming immunity to the lethal energy.

"Hn."

"What are you guys saying?" Naruto asked hesitantly. "Godfather to what baby?" Shock was evident across his pale features as he whipped his head back and forth between the other married couple. A hand settled on his arm as Hinata whispered his name in half concern, half in jealousy for the man that was in love with another woman.

"Sasuke-kun and I are going to be parents, Naruto." Sakura smiled, clearly pleased with the unexpected news. "Isn't that wonderful?"

"Hai." he choked out, wrapping tight fingers around his own cup of tea fighting the fraction of pain that welled in his stomach. He grinned at the Uchiha's before glancing out of the side of his eye at Hinata. "Guess this is a week for new beginnings, huh, Hinata-chan?"

She nodded, giving a smile in answer. Naruto continued to speak as he turned his head back to Sasuke and Sakura.

"So, this is why you two wanted to go shopping?"

"Hai." Sakura jumped in before her other half could respond, not that he seemed inclined to. "With you two newly married and us expecting a baby, it just seemed natural to take everyone shopping together." There wasn't anything Naruto could come up to answer that except to laugh.

What followed breakfast was nothing less then a tragedy of a man's pride as Naruto and Sasuke found themselves pulled through one baby store after another in search of the perfect arrangement of furniture. Once it was found, everything became even more tragic for the pair of male Shinobi as Sakura promptly lead the way back home and left the men to put everything together while she took Hinata out paint shopping.

A chance she said, for bonding time on all parts.

"Hn."

"You said it." Naruto murmured holding up a set of wooden bars that were painted a bright green. "She's totally nuts."

"Dobe, I don't really care what you think about it. If it makes Sakura happy then you'll damn well do it."

"I feel really sorry for your kids." the male answered as he effortlessly began twisting the bars into place.

"Hn."

Snickering at the subtle sound, Naruto looked up through his bangs at his friend. "What?" he asked.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Sasuke asked as Naruto set aside a finished crib side and moved onto rigging up the base.

"You mean this?" he asked, holding up one of the sides before slipping the legs into position and locking them. "It's actually a funny story. Back when we were all training and stuff, well, there was this mission in a place called Oni no Kuni. The priestess there hired us to help her with an issue and when that was done she asked me to help her carry out with something else. Anyway, about a year and a half ago I went and kept my promise to her."

Glaring at the blond, he launched a brow skyward as he took in the blond's bent head. "No." he breathed out.

"Yeah. Ask Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei about it. They were there and I think so was Neji, Lee, and Gai." Naruto answered.

"Why weren't you with them then?"

"I got reassigned to the Daimyo's court, Sasuke. You know that part. Even if you did bail on me two months into that damned assignment." Naruto growled through clenched teeth. Getting to his feet, he brought to hands in front of his face and flashed through the signs for shadow clones. Once the two extra bodies were available he twisted around to stare down at his friend.

"I'm going to go find Hinata."

"Hn."

"What is it now?"

"You're a father, dobe." Sasuke answered with a shake of his head. Unbelievable. Why didn't Sakura tell me about that part of their mission?

"So are you, teme." Naruto answered plainly. "Scary things are going to be happening now."

"Don't remind me." the Uchiha gave a visible wince as he remembered horror stories of his own concerning pregnant women. He only desired for Sakura to be one of the milder ones. "Have you told your wife yet?"

"Eh… We've only been married a day, Sasuke. Not exactly time enough to get things out in the open, you know?"

Bare feet padded their way across the foyer of the Hokage tower several times over as the blond woman glared once more at the clock. Did that man have to be late for everything? She gave the clock another ineffectual glare before sitting herself next to two nurses and a surprised guard. Each woman looked at the other before turning back to their charges and insuring they remained settled. Bright red hair sprung up in nearly all directions from both infants as Shion leaned over the shoulder of the on her right and smiled.

"You're daddy is going to be so surprised, little Shio-chan, yes he is. And Mido-chan is going to be a big surprise too, huh?" she cooed, switching to the left side and grinning at the bright purple eyes of her daughter. Despite the fact they were nearly identical, only one of the girls seemed to have inherited her eyes. The other was all her father's as Shion well knew. The man whom she'd once crushed on was certainly going to be shocked.

Chapter 3: Youthful Indiscretions

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned and was created by a man called Kishimoto. I hereby disavow any need to profit, gain, or otherwise benefit from this piece of fan fiction other then for the sheer amusement of being bored.

Incredulous: Part Three

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the author alerts and the fav alerts.

A/N: Ehh, I noticed something while writing this portion that made me feel a little off. Shion came to Konoha with twins. I've noted several different fics that carries her along this path. I am taking a route for her that will hopefully not be a copy of other writers work and I apologize for any unintended insult… It wasn't meant originally in this plot.

Chapter One

"So, Hinata-chan, how are you doing?" Sakura asked as she led the way past several women and into the offices of a contractor.

"I am well." Hinata answered in confusion. "Why do you ask?"

Twisting around so that she was walking backwards, Sakura smiled brightly at the younger woman. "You were just married Hinata-chan. doesn't that have some kind of brightness to it?"

"Hai. Gomen, Sakura-san, but I don't understand what you are trying to ask me." Hinata answered. "Naruto-kun is the one who is most affected by the changes in our lives. I've always known I'd one day be involved in some form of arranged marriage for the good of my clan. To be married as I've been is not that hard to understand, but I worry for Naruto-kun."

"You still love him." The pink haired Nin pointed out much to Hinata's disbelief. "Not everyone knew, Hinata-chan. Just those of us who were close to both of you even realized it."

"Oh."

"You two are having some trouble, aren't you?"

"No." Hinata answered, turning her pale eyes towards the ground while she answered. "It is just very new to us."

"Have you thought about treating the arrangement like a mission?"

"Hai, but I don't think that'd work in the really long run of things. Naruto-kun thinks we should just talk and get to know one another better." She admitted before slapping a palm over her mouth.

"Oh?" A sly smile spread across the pink haired woman's mouth before she set herself to loop an arm around Hinata. "Naruto and you seem pretty close already, Hinata-chan. Maybe you two should go to a resort or something?"

"It's a nice thought, Sakura-san. We wouldn't be able to leave the village for very long in any case." The Hyuuga girl answered. "We have duties to fulfill before we can look to ourselves."

"I understand." the medic nodded, turning back around as they reached the store of intent. "Let's get some shopping done then and go home."

"Hai."

"Shion-san, what brings you to Konoha?" Kakashi asked as he looked blankly askance at the odd group surrounding the young woman. "Are you here to see Naruto? Or is this about a mission?"

"Neither really. I was wondering about arranging training for one of my girls and perhaps you can answer another delicate question for me." Shion answered with a slender smile. "I was wondering if Naruto-kun was married?"

"Ah, first things first. Why did you ask if Naruto was getting married?"

"Oh, that's very simple. I heard a few things and well, you know."

"No, I don't."

"Are you sure?" Shion asked, a frown marking her lips as she leaned closer to the silver haired Hokage. "Because sight is hard to fool."

"Maa, why don't you tell me about the training you planned?" Kakashi asked, waving a hand in front of his face as he leaned back. "Seeking training isn't a foreign concept for Shinobi, but you'd be giving up all rights to ever reclaim your daughter."

"Hai, I am aware of that. But only one of the girls' can ascend to my position and there has been some unease in the country with the birth of twin girls."

A steady eye narrowed on the young woman's face before she gave the Hokage a dubious smile. "Fine. You already know about my ability to predict the future and I had a dream about Naruto-kun." She explained with a slight pout. "I just wanted to make sure he was happy."

"Hn." The sound was something stolen from his youth as Kakashi came to his feet. Pacing around the desk, the man leaned close to Shion's ear. "Naruto married yesterday by order of our Daimyo. You're coming here only leads me to believe you might have something to do with that. Yet, you also want to leave one of your daughters in the village for training as a Shinobi. I'm concerned about your reasons, Shion-sama. What are you intending?"

"Ah… uh… um." The priestess quirked a brow upwards at the man as two ANBU stiffened in her line of sight. Each of the people in her retinue took on a guarded stance as she stumbled for an answer.

"Just kidding." Kakashi laughed, eye smiling at her before waving his guard off. "I'd still like an answer though. Why's it so important that Naruto be married?" The real question obviously being: Why do you care?

"Someone has to look after the baby while her father is on missions and the like." Shion spat out, fists landing against her hips as she glared at the older man. "That wasn't funny, Hokage-sama."

"Maa." he chuckled shortly before waving his hand at the open window. "I'll send someone for Naruto shortly. Would you like something while we wait?"

"Tea." she responded curtly. He's completely insufferable. Or insane…

Chapter Two

He followed their tracks for several yards when Hinata and Sakura finally reappeared on the streets some two hours later with an irate clerk standing in the doorway behind them. Snickering at the man's expression, Naruto dropped to the ground beside the two females and gave them a friendly grin. "Ello ladies, how's it going?"

"Aren't you supposed to be helping Sasuke?" Sakura asked with a frown.

"I left him with a few clones to boss around." Naruto defended himself, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Ano, Naruto-kun, did you want to talk?" she asked, interrupting what was becoming an uncomfortable aura. Hinata's eyes widened slightly before she quickly composed herself behind the mask of ANBU decorum. It was unlike her to interrupt things like this between others, but Naruto-kun was her important person. No, he was more then that…

"Hai. How'd you know, Hinata-chan?"

Shooting a glance at his feet, the addressed woman shook her head as a bright blush stained her cheeks. She couldn't very well admit to her former habits of stalking Naruto at nearly any time she wasn't busy. Now that they'd grown up and he had surpassed all expectations of Chakra registration… she hadn't been able to follow him like she used too.

"Hinata-chan, you okay?" her husband asked, his voice growing concerned as a hand reached up to check her brow for a fever. "I think we should go home."

"Ano, I'll be fine. What did you want to talk about, Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered, raising her eyes to meet bright blue.

"Gomen-nasai Sakura-chan, but this is something Hinata and I should discuss alone." Naruto said suddenly, his face losing any trace of humor as he spoke. "Sasuke will probably fill you in later if you ask though."

"H..Hai." Sakura answered blankly before Naruto tugged his errant wife away with him. "What was that about?" she murmured to the air.

Coming to a halt just outside the Hokage Tower, Naruto turned to look at his wife of only a few days. "Naruto-kun?" She asked, her eyes searching his posture warily. This was something serious if he was being this quite.

"How do you feel about kids, Hinata-chan? I mean, really feel about them?"

"Ah, I like them. Naruto-kun, why do you keep asking me that?" she asked, her hands beginning to tremble at some obscure thought she couldn't name.

"Gomen, Hinata-chan, but I thought you should know. Do you remember that mission Lee, Neji, and Sakura chan went on? The one where Kakashi-sensei and Gai-san joined up with them later?" Naruto asked, watching her posture for tell tale signs.

"Hai. Shion-sama completed her task with great success thanks to you, Naruto-kun."

"She asked me to help her with a later problem, Hinata-chan. I kept my promise but there were a few developments I think you should know." he said pausing before he broke his own inflicted silence. "Shion and I have two daughters. I haven't been to see them or anything, but her last letter said they were fine."

"Daughters?" Hinata answered. "But then… why did you… I don't think I understand."

"Gomen, Hinata-chan. I wanted to be honest with you about everything that might affect you." Naruto answered, giving her an apologetic smile. "Do you need time or something?"

"Hai," she breathed out softly, mind frantically trying to wrap around this idea of her Naruto-kun being a father to another woman's baby. Babies, she amended as she flicked her gaze to his concerned face. "Naruto-kun." Slowly raising a hand to his face, Hinata traced the line of his jaw before pulling her hand back. Surprise flickered in his eyes as his wife suddenly wrapped her arms around him squeezing tightly.

His arms came up of his own accord and mimicked her action, his nose taking in the scent of her shampoo as he dipped his head into her neck. Swallowing, Naruto closed his eyes to the outside world's influence. At least until his senses picked up on another ninja's presence. Releasing Hinata, Naruto spun about to face the Nin with a wary expression.

"Hokage-sama has requested your presence, Uzumaki-san."

"Gotcha." Naruto replied, turning to give his wife a solemn grin. "I'll be right back; I gotta go talk to the Hokage."

Naruto peered at the shadow clone he'd sent in to keep watch over Hinata before replacing himself with a whirl of leaves and teleporting himself several feet from the roof. Landing in a crouch on the ground, the Nin tightened his spine as he began a slow steady walk around the village thinking about everything that was happening when he found himself outside the residence of his former sensei Iruka.

Stopping, the man looked up to consider the option of knocking on the door. Biting down on his lip, Naruto moved on. This wasn't something he was sure he wanted to share with him right now. The Sennin continued on until he reached the gates of the cemetery, passing those by he continued until he reached the training grounds. Some Nin still remained the ones who trained for patrols or were just plain paranoid about observers.

"It's a wonder you don't break something, Naruto, coming out here like this." A voice intruded upon his musings. Turning around to face the speaker, the Nin was surprised to find Ino and Kiba standing behind him. Each of the two seemed to be slightly confused as to why he was out by himself.

"I was thinking about something." he explained.

"Oh." the Yamanaka woman smiled a somewhat dreamy expression while Kiba's face darkened. "Was it about Hinata-chan?"

"Hai. How did you know that?"

"Baka. Only an idiot wouldn't be able to figure out what was wrong with you two. Hell, just take her out for dinner or something and…" Kiba froze when he saw Ino looking at him in confusion. "What? I can plan things too."

"Yeah! But never when I want them." The outraged blonde shouted at the Inuzuka male.

"Well, it's hardly my fault you're always babbling on like some kind of broken record!" Kiba defended.

Glancing back and forth between them, Naruto arched a brow. "So, ugh, how long have you two been together?" he asked, only to find both of them stiffening in surprise.

Finally, Ino answered. "Never mind that, Naruto. Look, just go home and be with your wife." Blue eyes met his own as Ino suddenly turned and began walking in the direction of her house.

"'Kay." Naruto waved at her departing back as Kiba shot him a look.

"She's a good person, Naruto. Try to take care of Hinata-chan. She deserves that." Kiba warned before departing in the same direction as Ino.

"'Kay." he repeated, a brow quirking in confusion before he shrugged and looked down at his shoes. He'd already known that… but there was more to his problem that those two probably just didn't get. "Dang it."

He was getting nowhere with his thoughts. Talking with Hinata sort of helped, but then there was the whole trying to say what needed to be said thing and neither of them could get a word out. Talk about your never ending circle of problems. Sighing, Naruto turned back in the direction of the apartment and made his way home to a wife he wasn't sure how he felt about anymore. Hinata was way more to him then a friend…

"Yondaime-sama?" A civilian shouted, pointing in his direction as Naruto snapped to attention.

"Ah, crap!" he cursed.

Better make like a ghost and vanish, his brain supplied. Summoning chakra Naruto vanished into a shunshin several feet from where the woman had screamed. Atop a building he watched as several people began speaking at once. Well, more like acting like a bunch of chickens suddenly missing their heads. As amusing as he found the situation, it wasn't what he'd been hoping for in the recognition department.

It was only as the blond was moving from the district that he felt the implosion of his single clone that he realized what had happened. Rushing back, Naruto slid into the open bathroom window at the Hokage's Tower before stepping back into the main lobby. Looking about, he nodded to himself when no one seemed to be the wiser for his switch out. Course the Kawarimi might have been less trouble, but getting busted by his wife for using a clone to deliver important news… He shuddered in remembrance of Sakura's fury and Tsunade's rage.

"Naruto-kun, weren't you on your way to see Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked from one of the lobby couches as her husband came out of the bathroom.

"Ah, I was. Just had to use the bathroom real quick." Naruto answered with a wide grin. "Did you want to come with me?"

"Ano, I don't think that would be very wise." She answered him softly. "I've got a few things to check on myself."

"Alright. Do you wanna meet back home or at Ichiraku's?" he asked her just before dropping a quick kiss on her cheek. The motion was almost too quick for her to catch onto before he was already pulling away with her echoing answer.

"Home?" she whispered in question to herself.

"Hai. See you later, Hinata-chan." Naruto called before he rushed away and up the steps. A second later, the blushing Hinata tipped dangerously backwards in a dead faint, much to the consternation of those present.

Chuckling to himself, Rooster stepped from the shadows to pass a set of smelling salts beneath his partner's nose. Snapping back to herself, the girl blinked up at the masked Nin and blushed. "You really love him, don't you?" the man asked her as she pushed herself up.

Denying the opportunity to answer, Hinata snapped her eyes to his. A scowl that few would detect was present in her eyes as the woman shrugged off his concern. "Thank you for the help, ANBU-san." she commented while flashing her fingers through a rapid series of seals. The message was clear: We've already settled that, Rooster-kun.

Troublesome, Hinata-chan. You tell him that?

Hai.

Good. So what's the problem?

Naruto-kun is in love with another woman and has two daughters with another one. Some how, I don't think I compare very well to either of them.

But you're the one he married… Rooster answered with a final flurry of hand gestures, the man resolutely walked away from his partner before she could answer him.

Chapter Three

Glancing up, Sasuke noted the return of his wife minus one former Hyuuga and a blond idiot. "Have fun?" he asked as the pink medic sank into a chair across from him.

"I guess. Naruto showed up and dragged Hinata away before we could really talk." Sakura answered as she dropped her head into her hands. "How was the crib making?"

"Naruto's clones took care of the rest and then left to get some ramen or something." the Uchiha answered before returning his attention to the reports scattered across their kitchen table. "Sakura, there is one thing that the dobe told me. Who's Shion?"

"Shion? Oh her. She's just some client we had a while back who developed feelings for Naruto." she answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Hn. Naruto mentioned something about her being the mother of his child."

Silence hung heavy in the air before the medic paled. "He did what? That… that… ARGH! I can't believe she actually managed to trick him into it." Crossing her arms under her chest, Sakura gave her husband a silent glare.

"Hn."

"We've got a problem now."

"Ah." he answered softly as he returned his attention to his wife. "And what would that be?"

"Shion's dojutsu can predict the future."

Cold onyx eyes snapped wide open before Sasuke let out a venomous curse.

"My thoughts exactly." Sakura said softly, folding her hands almost as if she were praying. She remembered Shion well… and the memories didn't alleviate her concerns any.

"Midori and Shiori Uzumaki?" Kakashi was asking when the door slid open to reveal a benumbed Naruto. It was obvious from the way he was standing that he'd detected Shion's chakra before even entering the room. "Naruto-san, come and have a seat. Shion was just telling me all about these little angels of yours."

"Hai." Naruto answered softly as he stepped into the room proper and closed the door. "Shion-chan, how's it going?"

"It is well with all three of us. I had some business in Konoha and thought it would be best to see how you were holding up."

"Gomen, Shion-chan. I just got married so things are kind of hectic." Naruto laughed, shooting a glance at his mentor before taking a seat himself. "How… What did you name them?"

"Midori-chan and Shiori-chan." Shion answered with a grin. "I was making arrangements for our girls' futures. Only one of them will have to take the actual training as a priestess. So, I thought the other could come here for Shinobi training."

"Huh?" Naruto shot a questioning look at his leader. "What's she getting at, Sensei?"

"Shion would be leaving one of the girl's here while the other returns to Oni with her. You would in fact be expected to take over all parental duties in regards to that child." Kakashi answered. You've got some explaining to do, Naruto. He added silently.

"Eh? But I only just told Hinata about them a few minutes ago. Shion, are you sure?" he asked, his face becoming incredulous at the idea of just leaving one of the twins behind.

"Naruto-kun, I know what you're thinking. My thoughts were similar when you had to leave Oni no Kuni but in the end I had to understand that. Just as I am now asking you to understand what it is that I intend to do now? Shiori lacks the Blood limit to become a priestess and would be little more than a handmaiden at home." She explained, taking the tanned hands of the Shinobi in her own. "Please, Naruto-kun, for us?"

Bright eyes tilted to the side as he looked at the bundled babies, his eyes taking in the shock of red hair before he sighed. Some battles were best fought over time. "Hai."

What the hell am I going to tell Hinata? Heck, how am I going to explain this to Kakashi-sensei or the others?

"..uto? Naruto, are you listening to me?"

"Uh, hai, sensei." Jerking his attention back to Kakashi, Naruto scratched at the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, I was thinking about something."

"No doubt about that." Kakashi muttered to himself. "Why don't you escort Shion downstairs while I have a little chat with the counsel. Enjoy your stay, Shion-sama. We'll be speaking later, Naruto."

Cringing, the Sennin nodded his head resolutely as he stood up and offered a hand to the woman. A few moments later found the small group in the lobby where Hinata had remained waiting. The very atmosphere grew tense as the Shinobi gave his wife a long look, just wanting the changes to stop for a moment.

"Shion-chan, this is my wife Hinata. Hinata-chan this is Shion, Midori-chan, and Shiori-chan." Naruto said quickly, though he cringed when Hinata's eyes widened.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun, but I…I…" Words failing her for the umpteenth time in her life, Hinata whirled around to flee only to find her self caught up against a perplexed Uzumaki.

"Forgive me, Shion-chan, but Hinata and I need to talk. Perhaps Rooster-san or one of the other ANBU… LEE! I need a favor." Naruto hollered, catching sight of a green clad jounin strolling through the doors.

"Yes, Naruto-san? " Eyes furrowed as the Taijutsu master altered his course towards the group.

"Can you show Shion around the village for me? I need to talk to Hinata about something."

"Ah, yes. You were newly married and must make sure your youthful indiscretions do not affect your bride's finer senses." he answered, "I shall uphold the task of protecting Shion-sama's honor through this village."

"Whatever. Just show her the sights and don't let anything happen to anyone in her group. I'll train with you tomorrow if you do." Naruto cautioned firming his grip around Hinata's stunned shoulders before he casually looked down at her. "Please, Hinata-chan, running away from this won't fix anything unless we try."

Any other conversation was quickly buried as Naruto turned her face up to his. A stroke of his thumb and she was jell-o in his arms before he swung the woozy female into his embrace. Moments later, Naruto used the shunshin to carry them to the top of the Hokage Tower. Setting her down, he allowed his wife a moment to catch her breath.

"I can't apologize for something I don't regret, Hinata-chan. But it's time for me to tell you something else, even if I don't got it all the way figured out." Naruto said softly, watching her face carefully for any signs of discontent. "I think you're one of my most precious people. So precious in fact, I would be lost without you. Please, Hinata-chan, don't runaway when I'm just figuring that out."

Chapter 4: Offspring

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned and was created by a man called Kishimoto. I hereby disavow any need to profit, gain, or otherwise benefit from this piece of fan fiction other then for the sheer amusement of being bored.

A/N: Any suggestions on story development are welcome so long as bashing is omitted and the suggestions don't take an M rating. Thank you once more for the reviews, alerts, and favs. Also, there is a semi-prolog to this story in my Bio page. Look for the one shot: The Making of ANBU Wolf-chan.

Incredulous: Part Four

Chapter One

Spinning on the green clad loud mouth, Shion gave him a fierce glare as he grinned at her. "If I'm going to be touring the village itself, perhaps you can aid me in a venture. My daughters will need some where they can safely play and relax. Might you know of such a place?"

"Yosh! I know the most YOUTHFUL couple in the village. Kiba-san and Ino-san would be amongst those most delighted to aid you in the watching of Naruto-san's daughters." Lee proclaimed, earning several looks from the Shinobi around. "They are also the proud watchful guardians of Shikamaru-san's young son as well."

"Great, let's go there first." Silently, she looked over her shoulder at the nannies with wide eyes. "Are they doing alright?"

"Hai, my lady. Shiori-sama is growing restless."

"Midori-sama is still being quite." The second nanny followed up shortly before falling back into silence.

"I see. Let us go then." Shion ordered turning back to Rock Lee. "Lee-san, what kind of woman did Naruto-kun marry?"

"Hinata-san? She is the younger cousin to my teammate Neji-san. She is difficult to explain. Perhaps the easiest way to explain her is to let you meet her teammate Kiba. He would know her better then I."

"Can you tell me; is she at least a good woman?" Shion asked, growing concerned at the ninja's answer.

"She is one with a heart most like Naruto-san's own." Lee answered finally, opening and holding open the door for the following retinue. "Why do you ask these things, Shion-sama?"

"I wanted to know what kind of woman could capture Naruto-kun's heart as she did."

Left with the care of two new toddlers, Ino, Kiba, and Akamaru gave the red haired twins a wide berth as Temari snickered at their misfortune. "Gaara's going to love this."

"Forget Gaara, Naruto has offspring!" Kiba snapped, jumping forward to pull Akamaru's tail away from a grasping Midori.

"Maa." The purple eyed child protested, giving the dog Nin a mild glare. Right behind her, the blue eyed Shiori was bouncing about in place completely in awe of her surroundings. The bright colors of the trees and flowers around her held her attention until their own son Kino grabbed at her red hair.

"No!" she shouted, smacking the blond boy's hand away from the short locks. Furious blue eyes narrowed at the Yamanaka-Inuzuka boy until her sister turned to look at them.

"Shi?"

"'Im, Mi'ori." the other twin pointed at the older child.

"Ah." the quieter girl answered.

The entire time, a dark haired child watched the proceedings with wariness from a cushion where he'd been napping. Nara Shikano was no different then any other Nara. He was just making sure those girls weren't coming his way. Getting to his hands and knees, the boy crawled away from his position and into a new one behind a potted plant.

"Why the heck did we get stuck with them?" Kiba growled lowly, watching the nannies lean against the wall talking swiftly between them selves.

"Probably because we're the only ones with brats the same age as those two." Ino pointed out as she pulled Kino away from disaster. Apparently, little Shiori didn't like her bright hair noticed. The girl was going to be a walking tomboy if Naruto wasn't careful. "Kino, I'm sure Shiori's own mommy knows how to take care of her hair. You don't need to braid it."

"Yes!"

"No!" Shiori shouted back at the loud blond while giving him a glare.

"Heh, that girl's gonna have your boy whipped by the time she goes home." Temari continued, giving her not so sneaky son a baleful look as he fell back asleep in the shadows of the plant. "He gets lazier every day."

Chapter Two

In the end, she stayed with him until the sun began to descend and he took her home with him. There they were met by a grinning Lee and a tolerant Shion as the young woman smiled at them in relief. "Naruto-kun, Uzumaki-san!" she waved at them in greeting as they ascended the stairs to the apartment.

"Shion-chan," he answered back with warmth. "How was the tour?"

"Lee-san knows much about the village. I don't think I could have had a more youthful experience." she answered him. "It was a very dynamic event."

"Glad you had fun." Naruto grinned as they topped the landing to the apartment. It was only after that did he see an un-amused Neji and Tenten standing guard near his door. "Hey guys, what's hanging?"

"Naruto-sama, I doubt you are unaware of the situation regarding the safety of Hinata-sama and yourselves. We've been tasked with seeing to the protection of this building until such a time as you move to the main complex." The Hyuuga bodyguard answered.

"We're not moving." Naruto replied. "No matter what Hiashi-baka might say about that."

"I see."

"Naruto-kun, are you going to invite us in?"

Biting down on his lip, Naruto took a chance to glance at Hinata's bowed head. "I don't think that's a good idea tonight, Shion-chan. Sorry for making you all wait but I'm pretty tired and wanna get some sleep. Never know when the next mission might be popping up."

Snapping her head up, Hinata's eyes went wide as Naruto carefully edged past everyone and unlocked the main doors. "Sasuke and Sakura were here early this morning too." he waved them off before anyone could object. "We went shopping and didn't even stop for lunch once we got going."

"Gomen, Naruto-san, for descending all this news on you like this. We weren't aware." Tenten interrupted swiftly as she looped an arm around her teammate's necks and smiled at them. "Tell ya what, we'll take Shion-sama out for dinner and you two can get some rest. Okay with you, Hinata-san?"

"Arigatou." Hinata answered with relief.

"Great. Come along everyone." the elder woman announced, pulling the two male Shinobi along beside her as she glanced at Shion. "Do you want to pick the place we go to?"

Conversation trailed off as Shion found her self dragged into the circle of people that was known as Team Gai. Shaking his head at the team, Naruto turned to Hinata with a grin still in place on his lips. "That Tenten is something else, huh?"

She said this Shion can see the future or possible futures, but how can I be sure? Does her dojutsu work like the Sharingan or Byakugan? Sasuke scowled at the wooden table his wife had placed the dinner settings on over an hour ago and took another bite of the chicken he'd helped cook. Yeah, things were going well but how the hell was he going to make sure neither he nor Sakura were found out? There was no telling if Shion would even be able to predict what had happened with the Daimyo.

"You're thinking too hard." Sakura stated simply glancing up from her own meal after a moment. "Don't worry about Shion. She's like a selfish Hinata, only blonder."

"Sakura, she can see the future." He pointed out softly. "A dojutsu like that is dangerous."

"It's not like there's anything we can do about it. If she knew how things came to be she would have already told the Hokage. Then you can guess where we would be, right?"

"Hn."

"Don't take that tone with me, Sasuke."

Chapter Three

Returning to her home village after a long await and well earned vacation, Tsunade of the Sannin made a quick drop off of various packages at her home and then turned her sights on the Tower. It was time for the Godaime to check on the Rokudaime Hokage himself and see if everything was going along well.

Opening the door to Kakashi's office, just a short walk from her own, Tsunade grinned at the gaping man.

"Kakashi-kun, I'm back." she greeted with warmth that had been lacking since the loss of Jiraiya.

"So you are. How was the trip?"

"Worth every penny. I actually got kind of lucky a few weeks ago, it wasn't anything big though. I actually spent the entire trip back home wondering if something was going to go wrong. Strangely nothing did." Tsunade said, dropping onto a comfortable chair a few feet from the desk. "How's the job going for you?"

"Oh, you know how it is. Avoiding international incidents, war with the Daimyo and giving Sakura maternity leave from active duty." he answered flipping the page of his book as he covertly watched his predecessor take in the news he'd granted her.

"That's good… Wait. Maternity leave? Is Sakura pregnant?" Brown eyes widening, the Godaime chuckled at the coming months. "I feel bad for Uchiha."

"It'll be interesting, that's for sure."

"So why were you trying to avoid war with the Daimyo and prevent international incidents?"

"Remember that mission you sent Naruto on to Oni no Kuni a year or so ago?"

"The delegation trip, yeah. He was sent to the Daimyo's court directly after. Why?"

"Naruto and Shion-sama decided to make him a family man. She was just here this afternoon making arrangements for one of the girl's training into the Shinobi arts." He answered. "And if that wasn't the least of it, Naruto got married too."

"When did he get married?" she growled, watching the Hokage eye smile at her as if it was the most amusing thing in the world.

"A few days ago. He and Hinata seem to be getting along fine though. I do imagine there are difficulties to over come, but nothing they won't adapt too."

"You dog. Why didn't you send me a message or something?" She demanded as Kakashi came to his feet, routing around in one of the file cabinets behind his desk. Pulling a file from a folder inside, he slipped towards the semi-blonde woman.

"This is why. There wasn't enough time to save the village, Naruto, or even consider a waiting period. The daimyo was specific in the time frame. He gave us one month to find a wife for Naruto of suitable character or he'd have ordered Naruto to be beheaded." Kakashi explained as he passed the letter to the older woman.

Glancing over it swiftly, the Slug Sannin's forehead creased until she raised enraged eyes to her counterpart. "So you married him off to Hinata. Are you aware of how she feels about him? How he feels about Sakura?"

"That's exactly why I chose her. You know how dangerous Naruto's most recent missions were while he was playing diplomat. Hinata has brought back some of his old spark, even if I don't really understand how. Things are developing rather quickly between them and I can only hope for the better of both of them."

Leaning back in her chair, Tsunade held the letter in a single hand. "Did you even bother to have this investigated?"

"I've sent a couple of agents to check things over. They won't be due back for another few weeks, however we'll have learned something for the effort we put into this investigation." he answered vaguely. "Until then, we'll play the Daimyo's political games."

"Wonderful." Tsunade ground out from between her clenched teeth. "I'm going to go see how Sakura is doing. Knowing that girl the way I do, she'll do everything in her power to try and make things work out for Naruto. I swear, since Sasuke came back, those two have been mother Henning that boy."

Kakashi remained silent in the face of her observation as he pulled his trusted book from where he'd stashed it and began to read once again. A single brow twitched until the Hokage likewise passed her a bottle of Sake. He'd learned early on that when it came to vices in the office, it was best to share.

"You're a wise man, Rokudaime-sama." she stating with a salute of the bottle.

"Mm hmm."

"Even if you are as perverted as Jiraiya was."

"Hmm."

After dinner with the infamous team trained by Gai, Shion leaned weakly against her hotel room walls and watched her girls playing with the few toys she'd brought for them. The dual redheads were her pride and joy, but between her duties to the country and trying to raise the twins, she'd be a fool not to know Naruto being absent in their lives wouldn't affect him.

So she kept telling herself…

It was only fair that he got to know these precious people too. Even if she had to break her own heart to do it.

"Shion-sama, the tea is ready." Her servant announced from the doorway.

Giving a tired smile, she answered with a vague "Hai. I'll take it in here. I want to spend the evening with them both."

"Of course, my lady." Without another word, the servant girl vanished into the other rooms and returned with the tea shortly after. Sitting beside the twins, she stroked the top of Shiori's head and gave her a small smile when the younger twin looked up at her.

"Ma." she whispered her bright blue eyes twinkling in good humor. She was the one most like her father, with just a hint of something sparking underneath.

"Shiori-chan, what are you thinking I wonder? Tomorrow, you're going to meet your daddy with Midori-chan and spend the day with him. Tonight, will be just us." A quick hand yanked on the folds of her sleeves, bringing the young mother out of her reverie of thoughts. Scowling at her was the milder Midori. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Ma, Shi bye?"

"Hai," Her mother said softly, burying her face in the purple eyed girl's hair. "Shi is going to stay with daddy now."

"Da'dy." Midori replied happily, offering up her hands to be picked up. It was moments like these that Shion was all too often reminded of their personal curse. The ability to see the future was a burden more then it was a gift often leaving it's own seers afraid to become to attached to someone they'd one day lose. Naruto had shown her a different way, how sheer free will could change the course of everything.

The day she knew for certain Midori was the inheritor of her power and not Shiori altered the course of their lives forever. It had taken weeks for the girl to even cease being afraid of the random images. It was only with the constant presence of another individual that she'd been able to grow accustomed to the scenes that played around in her head.

Shiori would be a Shinobi like her father.

Midori would become a miko as her mothers before her.

"Ma, Dada." the other girl giggled, mimicking her older sister in speech patterns.

"Hai, your dada's little girl."

"Hinata-chan," Naruto broached the subject some hours after dinner as bed time approached. "What do you think of one of the twins coming to live with us?"

"Huh?" The dish she'd been washing as Naruto rinsed and dried the dishes beside fell from her fingers. "What do you mean?"

"Shion want's to leave Shiori here so she can become a Shinobi of the Leaf. She asked me to take custody of her while she trained Midori in the ways of the Miko." Naruto explained quickly, setting his now dry bowl in the cabinet above his head.

"Ano, Naruto-kun… Of course I would welcome her. But her mother and sister… Gomen, Naruto-kun, I don't see how such an arrangement can hope to lead to their happiness." Looking down, Hinata set trembling hands back into the steaming water and began again. She continued to speak her thoughts on the matter. "I do not understand how a mother could leave one child in favor of the other… Why would she do that?"

"Because, Shion thinks Shiori-chan deserves to be more then a handmaiden to her own sister." he answered simply.

"Like my father and uncle."

"Hai."

Passing him the last bowl with one final swipe of her rag, Hinata planted her hands firmly on the edges of the sink. "We'll need more room."

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan." Naruto said lowly, pressing his lips against her cheek swift enough to catch her off guard. "Thank you, for allowing this."

Political machinations aside were the least of the problems facing the counsel of Elders among the Hyuuga. The leaders of the prevalent clan had come a long way over the generations, seizing the power for their own purposes. Tradition wasn't their focus, it was their law. Facing the others from his seat, the former Leader Hyuuga Urame dropped a heavy tome on the table.

He began to speak; "My son has made a move against us. It was unfortunate that my granddaughter was married to the Jinchuuriki boy however any gains we could have made has been circumvented. Hiashi has named the boy an Elder."

"This is bad news, Urame-sama. If that boy comes against us, there will be little we can do to assert our authority over the Clan's destiny to rule this country." he was countered by another. "Perhaps it is time to use one of the outside sources and make away with that weak girl now. Before Uzumaki can cause any damage."

"Then it is decided. Uzumaki Hinata of the Clan Hyuuga will be terminated immediately. All in favor?"

The chorus of votes rang out clearly, bringing all those present to a unanimous vote of the proceedings. Back flat to the shadows in the room, one single ninja bearing a white mask reminiscent of a badger's face flitted into a shunshin before they could detect his presence. Stepping onto the roof of the Hyuuga residence, the ANBU nin sent out an owl's hoot to gain his partner's attention. Moving quickly, the three man squad met just outside of head quarters.

"Urame is making his move." Badger said warily. "The clan counsel has ordered the assassination of one Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hokage-sama won't be pleased to hear this. The Uzumaki's are just getting settled in together."

"Agreed. I'll alert the captain while the two of you report to Hokage-sama."

"Hai." The two ANBU answered leaping away a moment later. Stiffening his jaw under his mask, Abarume Shino turned on his heel in the direction of the Uchiha Complex. One thing he learned, when it came to the people under his care, the Uchiha never lacked in protective measures.

Chapter 5: Medical Security

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned and was created by a man called Kishimoto. I hereby disavow any need to profit, gain, or otherwise benefit from this piece of fan fiction other then for the sheer amusement of being bored.

Incredulous: Part Five

Amongst the Clan grounds, only a few of the buildings had been rebuilt to sustain the occupants of the massive lands that'd been cleared after the destructive encounter with Pein and Konan. It was beyond this in the deeper part of the grounds that Badger was heading to. Stopping outside a sliding front door, the ANBU Nin scanned the area around him before giving three firm knocks across the wooden surface. His answer was swift in the form of a sharpened blade pressed to the back of his neck. A small surge of chakra surrounded the man as Badger raised his hands slightly.

"Captain." he said just low enough for the other Shinobi to snap out of whatever daze he'd been in. The circumstances would have been alarming if he'd not expected it. It's what made the Uchiha so lethal to people. Only his wife and former teammates could get this close without the threat of decapitation present.

"Badger."

"They have all agreed to hire an outsider to do away with the Heiress." he answered swiftly. "I sent the rest of my squad to confer with the Hokage about this and I came here. Preventive measures need to be made quickly."

Impassive features darkened with an unnamed emotion as Sasuke glanced up at the window where he'd descended from. The pink of his wife's hair quickly disappeared as he turned his attention back to the unnamed Shinobi guard. "I'll send a summons to warn Him of the danger. Try to find out who the Outsider is and deal with them before they reach the intended target."

Giving a slight inclination of his head, Shino felt the blade remove itself. Casting his body into the shunshin Badger quickly left the electric atmosphere that threatened the very existence of everything he needed to live. The Kikai Bugs no more liked the Uchiha then the Uchiha liked him.

Watching the masked Nin depart his personal property Sasuke scowled at his own door when it pulled open to reveal his wife with crossed arms. "Everything okay?"

Ignoring the question, Sasuke quickly flashed his hands through the seals for the summoning jutsu. Calling upon a single black snake, he bent down until he was level with the summons. "Go to Uzumaki Naruto and let him know of a threat to his precious person. Tell him to get that person to safety and then dispel your self."

"Sasuke, what is going on?"

"You know I can't answer that Sakura." Sasuke answered, tilting his head upwards until he could glance up into her eyes. "Despite your security clearance, this is beyond your jurisdiction. Just be prepared to receive wounded on my say so. Alright?"

"I see. Will you be going then?" she answered, casting her eyes away from his as she spoke.

"Hai. I'll be needed to make sure everything is cleared." Bringing himself to his full height, the Uchiha reached for his wife only to tug her into his arms. "I'll try to get this all cleared quickly."

"Don't rush too much. I don't want to see anyone get hurt." she answered him while wrapping her arms around his neck. "Good luck, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Dropping a quick kiss to her lips and a light touch to her jaw with his fingertips, he was gone.

Standing alone in the dark, Sakura turned her head up to the moon above. Sighing, the young woman rubbed at her belly with a thoughtful expression in her eyes. "I hope nothing goes wrong for them." she whispered to herself. Heading back into the house, the Uchiha woman quickly set about reinstating the security measures that Sasuke had put into place upon their taking over residency in the building. It was really quiet simple to activate but a nightmare once it was set off. The entire system was based on the Tsukiyomi and the effects it had once had over her husband long ago.

"Cha, take that wanna be intruders." she laughed ascending the stairs into the main bedroom. Life was becoming what she'd always dreamed it would be.

Good.

He was rumpled, in ill humor, and without his favorite book. Hatake Kakashi looked about ready to kill someone for the intrusion on his well deserved rest until he heard the news the two ANBU had brought to him. From there he looked much like the ANBU commander he had once been. Lethally capable of taking out anyone with just a single senbon or wazikashi as he was rumored to have preferred.

Crossing his arms, the Hokage glared through his one visible eye at the ninja before him as they remained in position awaiting his orders. 'Sasuke would have been informed about this and will have no doubt taken into account the rush this might place on our people. Summoning Wolf back too soon will reveal her identity to the village so we'll need to plan something else. I don't take kindly to assassination threats made on my people nor am I pleased with the Hyuuga Elders as it stands. Offing the entire counsel is not an unacceptable loss despite the unrest it might cause. Damn that Urame to Hell.'

"Let them make the first move. We'll be able to do more once we have undeniable evidence of Urame's intended betrayal." he finally ordered. "I'm going to assume your captain will alert the others to the intents of the Hyuuga Elder. Until you hear anything else from me, do not act. Let Badger know in case your captain made other plans. I'll speak with him once he arrives."

"Hai, sir." the answered in dual monotone before Kakashi dismissed them with a single wave of his hand.

It was things like this that made him wonder why he ever took the job… Oh yeah, because of the perks that should have been involved. Which had seemed to disappear the moment Tsunade left town and everything became what it truly was.

He moved without incident, placing the sleeping woman into the bed as carefully as if she was a package of ramen. They had spent most of the evening in silence after he'd asked her about Shiori, her thoughts mostly tuned inwards he figured. It wasn't something he really wanted to think about, knowing he was unintentionally hurting a woman who loved him. It was a horrible realization he'd come into mere hours before when Hinata had suddenly broken down and began to cry. Tucking the blanket firmly around her shoulders, Naruto sank into a crouch near the bed and sighed. This was not what he'd been planning for.

Hinata and Shiori were targets because of what he was.

What he had done.

Because of whom he was.

"Chh." he growled out, his senses detecting something slithering across the floor towards them. When it stopped, he found himself looking at a five foot long, black snake with beady gold eyes.

"The master wanted you to know about the threat against your wife." it spat out before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Stiffening, Naruto looked down at Hinata before moving to the window. Glancing around, he made a note of the present ANBU patrol and the Hyuuga that seemed to have become a fixture across the street. Suddenly the guard detail assigned to them wasn't so friendly anymore.

Double damn, he breathed softly. This is worse then burnt ramen.

Well, there was no way he'd let some person close enough to Hinata to do damage. They would die first. "I'll protect you, Hinata-chan, don't worry." he whispered softly as he brought his fingers up into the seal for his shadow clones. In a small expenditure of chakra, four clones appeared on the outside of the window and dispersed to the four directions. With a little luck, they'd be able to keep a watch on the things outside the confines of the apartment while he rested a bit.

Going throughout the apartment, Naruto scanned over the walls for the long ago trap and alert seals Sandaime had installed for his protection as a youth. While they weren't able to do much damage, the alarms would give the occupants of the apartment time to get out before the secondary seals activated. Smirking, Naruto gave an internal laugh at what those personally designed traps were capable of. Not even the most stalwart of Shinobi would keep calm when those things went off.

Finding the trigger seal, Naruto pressed his hand against it and allowed his chakra to flow into the mess of arrays and designs. When he was done, Naruto stepped back to admire the dimming glow of power before moving to admire his poster of ramen.

Stepping back into the bedroom, Naruto dropped down onto his side of the mattress with a heavy sigh. Nothing in the diplomatic core had prepared him for this kind of life. Regardless of how he came by it, the Sennin had worked hard for his place in the village. Long distance missions where he personally risked his life to insure peace for the nations of Shinobi had taken a toll on his easy going nature. It had brought out something in his nature that he only felt when something precious was about to be destroyed.

My nature, if not choice, Naruto was not a murderer anymore then the next person. His dreams were often littered with the nightmares one becomes expected to carry after such missions where a life was taken. He was a soldier forged by his own will and carried it through with no hesitation on any part. To be Shinobi was to be sacrificed. For the people, by the nature of the world around them, and by your own will.

Uzumaki Naruto was a change of pace in the war torn nations who had never rightly known what his place was in it. He had carved his place into the world through the sheer grit of will power and determination. Leaning back onto his pillows, the blond looked up at the white of his bedroom roof and groaned. It was going to take time to find the people who were a threat. Leaving Hinata alone now would be a mistake, leaving Shion and the girls alone wouldn't serve at all, nor did he really have the space for such a large group in the small confines of his apartment.

Without a doubt Naruto would only trust his family to members of his class or their former sensei. Hinata was officially a target for someone's own misguided sense of purpose. Deep down, the Sennin did not want to insult his bride's sense of worth, but when it came to protecting those he cherished… He would kill.

But how was he supposed to protect everyone without making them feel weaker?

Especially the woman he married not more then two days ago?

Dawn broke with the forlorn Uzumaki woman staring out over the Hokage Mountain at the faces of the Rokudaime's predecessors. Each man and woman up there had done something great for the village, with a strength seen in so few. Naruto himself would one day be there, she thought. Am I strong enough yet to even call myself his wife? The Hyuuga Elders, especially grandfather, won't wait out much longer. Without the protection of Wolf's mask to keep them back, everything that I have done could be lost. I'll ask Kurenai-nee-san when I see her again at today's meeting.

Tearing her mind away from her thoughts a soft scuffle of feet moving over the roof, Hinata brought her hands together to activate the Byakugan that was her heritage. What met her unexpected vision was none other then a clone of the very person left sleeping in the bedroom. Sitting with its back stone stiff, the shadow clone seemed to have entered a state of meditation. Blue eyes closed against the outside world, every so often it and its brothers in likeness would turn their heads in another direction. This one glanced down rather quickly in alarm. A moment later, a poof of smoke declared its dispelling aura and a groan of protest forced its way into her ears.

"Clones?" she whispered softly before turning expectantly towards the bedroom door as Naruto stumbled out of the bedroom, kunai drawn. A sheepish grin spread across his face when he noted the irate presence of a crossed arm Hyuuga, eyes still locked in the Byakugan. "Naruto-kun? Why would you station Shadow Clones on the roof?"

"Ehhehee. Hinata-chan, you know how I vowed to protect you and everyone else?" he began, "Well, you see, ANBU sent a summons last night. Apparently they received word you were in danger. I don't know who, so, I thought that the clones might be able to help me keep an eye on things and you just looked so cute asleep, I didn't want to bother you." Okay, so he blurted out the explanation so quickly it wasn't until after he reached the end that he stopped for air.

"Naruto-kun, are you sure?" she asked hesitantly. Biting down on his lip, he glanced quickly at the floor.

"The summons they sent was from someone I've trusted my life too a thousand times, Hinata-chan. I don't think they'd lie about something like this." he answered. "I'm sorry for putting you in danger like this. I'll fix it. I will keep you safe, Hinata-chan, believe it."

Eyes widening as she listened, Hinata's head snapped up. "I… I d… don't think it's your fa… fault, Naruto-kun. I too have enemies. Maybe it comes from o… one of th… them." The old stutter pounced up as she gazed at him in apology. That Naruto should blame himself was beyond comprehension. At least to her. It was her weaknesses that led to this development, not his.

"I don't care." Naruto answered, eyes jerking up to meet hers as he suddenly reached out and pulled her to him. The kunai was left to fall harmlessly to the floor as the chuunin raised her face to meet his eyes. "You're my family now, Hinata-chan. I vowed my protection to you the day we married. That makes everything we were before a shared battle now. Now what do you say we get some breakfast and head out to the Tower? I've gotta have a word with my sensei about something."

"Ah…" she found herself fumbling as Naruto resolutely spun around to disappear in to the shower. "Okay." she whispered to his disappearing back. Looking up at the ceiling, Hinata found another clone in place of the one that dispelled.

Apparently Naruto was taking her safety personally to the point of creating his own guards… "Naruto-kun, "she heard herself whispering as she sank down to the floor in shock. He was hell bent on her protection, just as she would be on his. Was this really how it was between them? Both determined to protect the other with their lives until one of them died. Her head bent forward to touch her knees in disbelief.

Naruto was so determined in everything he did.

While she was barely discovering what it really meant to be ANBU. For the last two years all she'd done was stand in front of the Hokage's door as a personal escort and bodyguard to the laziest Nin in all of Hi no Kuni. The only reason she even had the mask was because Neji-nii-san was always looking out for her. Just as Naruto was now doing in her cousin's place.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright? I didn't upset you, did I?" Naruto asked the moment he came back into the room. "That's kind of a dumb question, huh? Of course you're upset." Sinking down to the floor beside his wife, the young chuunin leaned forward.

Placing his head against Hinata's he let go of the breath he had held until now. "I've been asking myself all night if I was strong enough." he whispered. "Strong enough to protect you, to protect the twins, my friends, and this entire village. I came to something of a conclusion while I was doing all that thinking. I'd just have to do my best."

Her eyes fluttered open as Naruto continued to speak aloud. "We won't focus on our weaknesses, Hinata-chan. Because I am counting on you as much as you are counting on me, right?"

"H… Hai." her answer was broken in confirmation, though the Shinobi female was left stunned as the blond grinned at her answer. Before her doubts could crush her, Naruto leaned in close to her face.

"Good." he beamed, pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Stealing away her breath, Hinata gasped before he pulled back. "I believe in you Hinata-chan."

Their arrival at the Tower nearly two hours later was merely hallmarked by Naruto taking them through the nearest shortcut into Kakashi's office. Setting Hinata on her feet, blue eyes flickered over the still forms of the Rokudaime and a four man ANBU squad. Rooster, Inu, Badger, and Falcon watched the duo apprehensively as Naruto deliberately placed his body between the occupants and his wife.

"Who made the threat?" he barked out taking everyone by surprise with an unseen level of killer intent directed at no one in particular. It was a feeling that Kakashi and Iruka had once discussed shortly after Naruto was assigned to team seven. While his focus on a target was admirable, when all and sundry were considered the threat, it was downright terrifying to have it like this.

"I'm ordering you away from this, Naruto. Leave it to the ANBU and protect your wife." Kakashi said as he came to his feet to meet the younger man's angry blue eyes. "That is your responsibility now."

"Kakashi-sensei," he protested, "how can I do that if I don't know who it is?"

"I'm not asking Naruto. I understand perfectly well how you feel about this, but as it is, the two of you are much to close to a long term investigation. Why not take Wolf with you when you head down to the Diplomatic Affairs Department and see what you can do to help with the Grass trade talks. I'm sure Hinata here has business elsewhere as well."

Two sets of eyes blinked at him before Naruto muttered a muffled ascension to the orders. "Will you at least keep me informed?"

"Of course." Kakashi answered.

Chapter 6: ANBU Bride

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned and was created by a man called Kishimoto. I hereby disavow any need to profit, gain, or otherwise benefit from this piece of fan fiction other then for the sheer amusement of being bored.

Part Six

Slumping down in a desk chair across from his assigned ANBU escort, Naruto gestured to the spare couch set against a single wall. "Guess you're wondering what I do here, huh?" he asked, trying his best to ignore the feeling of people eyeing the cubicle with interest.

"Gomen nasai, Uzumaki-san, but that really isn't in my job detail." Wolf answered, though her tilting head gave away the interest she expressed on a suppressed level. "Dog-san, would have a greater interest then me."

"Ah. Well, what do you normally do?"

"I was assigned to protect Hokage-sama two years ago when it became apparent he was becoming the next man for the job." she answered softly. "It was an unexpected promotion."

A sly grin spread across the Sennin's face as he arched a brow in her direction. "Seriously?"

"Hai." A brow quirked under her mask as Hinata watched Naruto's mirth at the news. Where is he going with this?

"Cool. Can I try it on?"

Wha…? "I can't remove my mask while on duty, Uzumaki-san." Hinata answered while her lips tilted at the corner as she fought to suppress the giggles of amusement. "An ANBU mask isn't a toy."

"Ah. You and the Falcon are both the same. Neither of you will let me try on the mask." Naruto answered glumly, a smile still tugging at his lips. "Iruka-sensei wouldn't let me try on his headband either."

"Hmm?" Her body stance perked up in interested as this unknown source of information.

"Yeah, it was the night I managed to paint the Hokage Monument. Iruka-sensei was trying to give me a lecture on what proper manners were and I was just interested in the ramen and getting my hands on the Hitai-ate." he snorted back a laugh at the memory. "Those days were a long time ago."

"H…hai, they were."

"What do you remember the best?" Naruto asked, jolting her from an internal reverie.

How happy you were at finally graduating. "Ano, Uzumaki-san, don't we have work to do?" she answered.

Grunting at the reminder, Naruto straightened in his chair to nod his head in assent of the reminder. "Alright…" he muttered, giving his full attention to the paperwork at hand as he glanced through the aforementioned Grass Trade Contract. Scanning it over for a few minutes, a blond brow shot up in confusion. "Where the heck did they get that idea from? Wave wouldn't be so stupid as to let another Gato come in and take over their wharves like last time." Muttering to himself over the foolishness of business men and their wiles, Naruto wrote his name across the bottom of an order to redo the treaty. "Nagato and Konan would be interested in learning that their business associates aren't doing their jobs properly. What do you think, Wolf-chan?"

Freezing up on the unexpected question, Hinata turned a bright red as she considered an answer for him. "I think… Ano, Nar… Uzumaki-san you would know best. If you want a professional opinion, perhaps you should caution our own merchants and allies when dealing with the Grass merchants."

"Good idea." Naruto beamed, turning his hand to the paperwork revising his own solution to fit with Hinata's own. Maintaining the code of their proceeding agreements while keeping the secrets of another close at hand for future revision.

Everyone remained silent in the after presence of Naruto's quick come and go with a dreaded feeling. Only one man remained completely stunned, though his body language did little to betray that fact. He knew Naruto could be intense, just as anyone else did. However, that level of protective rage was almost unheard of.

"What was that?" he asked, turning his masked face in the direction of the man everyone called Hokage.

Jerking his head towards Falcon, Kakashi gave him a lazy shrug. "That was Naruto in a dangerous frame of mind. Very few things can trigger that kind of rage, Falcon. It's why I will never allow him or Sakura to become active members of ANBU. Their hearts are too involved in the job."

"That's not what I mean. Why would Naruto produce that much killing intent over a simple woman?"

"That's neither here nor there. Let's focus on the task at hand. Falcon and Inu, you two will be in charge of making sure both of the Uzumaki's remain safe until we can deter the threat. Rooster, you and Badger will be in charge of the investigation into which the Elders hire for the job. With luck, they'll approach our plants and do themselves in." He ordered with a long accustomed surety, his single grey eye catching them all in a sudden array of understanding. "Any more questions will wait until later. Dismissed."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Inu answered tilting his head in the direction of Falcon as their masked Hokage waved them away. "We had best make our way, captain."

"Hai." the raven haired Falcon responded, falling in behind his partners as the men simply vanished from the room.

Once more alone, Kakashi let out an exasperated breath. With the two chuunin on edge over their two precious every things, the entire village had the capability of becoming a war zone. All because the Hyuuga had let a senile old man remain in a position of power. At that, the silver haired Hokage snorted in laugh. Then too, they were all just a tad bit mad in the scheme of things.

Power corrupted unless it was checked by something else and even then it still had the possibility of maiming all intents of progress. The only checks against those powers were people that wanted another form of power for them selves. It was becoming a sick twisted circle that the ninja of the leaf were bound to keep from falling too.

Or it would be power that would destroy them.

"What are you up to now, Hyuuga Urame?"

Racing side by side, Falcon and Inu came to a swift stop atop the Diplomatic Affairs building that just so happened to stand just one block from Ichiraku Ramen. The placement of the building was new to many civilians in the village as being one key land mark. It was the mark of a new generation of Shinobi growing up in this place. Veterans of the wars, the Kyuubi disaster, and other off putting missions were most likely the most shocked by the power behind this tactic.

The single most destructive force the village itself had ever known had made a thorough show of building this place. Mostly through the force of shadow clones and friends alike, Uzumaki Naruto had created a physical representation of his will that could not be denied.

He would keep the world the same by protecting it through peace.

Woe to the fools who would challenge that principle.

"We should remain atop the building. Perhaps you can send a summons to let Wolf know we are here?" Inu advised him as Falcon perched beside him.

"No. He'll know we're here before the summons can reach him." he answered, turning his head to look at the other Nin. "What made you recruit Wolf?"

"Despite the softness in her heart, Wolf is much like Uzumaki-san. She shares the same principles as he does and admires hard work. They carry a similar mind." Inu answered. "Hokage-sama trained her himself when she was first given the position. Like you, she showed talents beyond the Byakugan and the family style tai-jutsu."

"I'd have thought Wolf would be a Healer. She has the control and mentality for it." Falcon answered him. "Yet, the way you speak of her states otherwise."

"Wolf is a warrior despite her softer heart. There are those in the Village that will never see that because of her kinder notions."

"This is why she was trained as a bodyguard over becoming a hunter or assassin." Sasuke finished understanding looming behind the Hokage's motives once more. "He is planning something."

"When is Hokage-sama not planning something?"

Silent as the moon on a black night rising Hyuuga Hiashi stood before the gathered counsel in contemplation of their complaints. The appointment of Uzumaki at his personal request was a slight no few of them would forget.

News spread like wild fire through the Hyuuga Clan of just what their leader had done. Mere hours after the word was out a meeting was called by the Clan Elders to address the newest appointment to their numbers.

Standing chief amongst them was his own father, Hyuuga Urame.

"This is an outrage, Lord Hyuuga. The Uzumaki boy is not even of our bloodline. How can you appoint an outsider to an Elder's position?" Urame seethed.

"You no longer rule this clan, Father. It was my desire and wish to give Uzumaki a place amongst us." Hiashi declared as his eyes dared any of his counsel to say something more.

"What of your child Hinata. She roams around unchecked and unguarded."

"My daughter is occupied with missions and training that have little to do with this Clan." he answered impassively. "Why do you continue this charade, Elders? Uzumaki Naruto will retain the Elder's position until Hinata or Hanabi care to claim it."

"Then what, Hiashi?" his father sneered.

"My orders will stand."

"Apparently." His great-aunt stated. "Uzumaki Naruto will be joining us. As a member of this counsel and by the agreed ruling of it's statutes, either he or a another in his place must be present in future meetings. Any absence will be considered a forfeit of his vote."

"As with all counsel meetings." Hiashi agreed. "If there is nothing else I have more concerning matters that require attention." Not long after his final statement in the matter the Elder's Counsel dispersed to go about their own business. One man in particular left the grounds with only a single Branch Member to guard his back.

Smirking ever so slightly, Hiashi glanced up at the stars. His naming of Kushina's son would stand. No matter what the counsel would do to prevent his presence to join them. Soon, the storm would be erased from their eyes and the sun would shine brighter in the Hyuuga family then ever before.

"Tsunade-shishou." Sakura exclaimed as her green eyes widened at the sight of her former sensei. "You're back.""You are pregnant, young lady." Tsunade answered while looping an arm around the young Uchiha female. "Congratulations. How'd your husband take the news?"

"Ehh. You know Sasuke." she muttered to herself as she inclined her head towards the snake summons that watched her from above. "He's found a permanent body guard for me while he was on his mission."

Unable to help herself staring, Tsunade felt her lips crack in a wry grin. "Good thing I came to help out then. Snakes for bodyguards are just so old fashioned. You're a jounin, aren't you?"

"That's what I told him. You know what he said? Rank only meant as much as the people who supported it." she groused. "That thrice be-damned Uchiha is just completely paranoid."

"Ah." Wandering over to the side table in Sakura's tiny office, Tsunade poured herself a cup of tea. "I'll help you out for a while. After a bit you won't be of much use in the chakra department. Do you know how far along you are?"

"Ano. I'm not to sure. We've only been married for a year now."

"Then we'll make you my first patient since I'm now officially back in Konoha."

"Shishou, are you sure?" Sakura asked her pink locks of hair spinning with her head as she whirled to face the older woman.

A smirk was her only answer as her mentor placed a guiding hand on her student's shoulder. "I wouldn't have offered otherwise. In exchange, why don't you tell me about your visit to the capitol? I know you and Sasuke went there for a while during Naruto's tour of duty."

Oh crap. She knows!

"Did the two of you get to see Naruto while you were there?"

"Ah, no. He was on duty while we were there." Sakura answered. "We did manage to spot him at the local hot springs though."

"Yes, such a simple mistake brought all kinds of changes for his life. The twins, a wife, and a new position in the Hyuuga Clan." Tsunade said letting Sakura lead them into the exam room. Taking a seat on the paper covered bed, the medical nin raised a brow.

"What new position?" she asked.

"Naruto married Hinata which includes certain clan related duties. With his background in diplomacy Naruto wouldn't need any remedial training for the position Hiashi had in mind. Your teammate is the new voice of the Hyuuga Lord."

"Oh my." She whispered, her mind spinning in all directions at once as Tsunade proceeded with the promised exam.

Frowning in concentration during the performance of the exam jutsu, the medical legend blinked twice before smiling. "Well, congratulations. I don't know how you managed it, but you're almost through the second trimester. Would you like to know the baby's gender?"

"That much? I didn't think it'd be that far in… I've barely gained any weight at all." she said her focus jerking back to reality. "I know I train a lot when Sasuke is busy but… The baby would have to have been conceived when we were in the Capitol."

"Naughty girl, Sakura. You should know better then to let your body trick you with things. What happened?"

"We were so worried about Naruto I just kind of lost track of things."

"I understand. Don't lose yourself over needless worries anymore, alright? I'll fill out the paperwork for you immediate leave regarding the pregnancy. Until then, no training or manipulating chakra. Understand?" Tsunade ordered turning to find where Sakura kept her medical paperwork.

"Of course." Nearly six months and I never noticed? Sasuke's going to be so mad. "Sensei, what is the baby?"

"A boy. I suggest you two start discussing names soon." Tsunade answered as she filled in all the blanks on the files. "And start eating more fruits. You're vitamin levels are really low."

"You know that snake can hear everything you tell me, right?" The older woman's answering smile was enough to silence the younger medic. "That's just low, Tsunade-san."

Anger, righteous indignation, and fury boiled in the old man's veins over Hiashi's mandates concerning the youth named Uzumaki. If not for his value as a jinchuuriki he would have been eliminated ages ago. If not for his father's legacy… If only his foolish granddaughter had taken the proposal there would be no need for this elimination.

How his own flesh and blood could allow this weakness to pass un-punished escaped him.

Just as it was done many years ago with Hyuuga Hotaru, Hinata would be destroyed.

"Sachi-san, thank you for coming at my request."

"That's why you pay me big bucks, Hyuuga-san. Who is the target?" the stranger asked.

"A former main branch Hyuuga. Her name is Uzumaki Hinata and she must be eliminated before the end of the week."

"Uzumaki's bride? That will cost you and your clan dearly, Hyuuga-san."

Urame grimaced at the thought. "What is your price?"

"I want the eyes." Sachi whispered darkly. "I want the eyes of Shion's daughter Midori. The eyes that see what is to come."

"Indeed. Then we are agreed. The eyes will be yours upon completion of your task."

"Lee-san, thank you for coming." Shion said quietly as she stepped away from the door where Rock Lee had knocked. "I wanted to thank you for all your help. I would have been horribly lost without your aid."

"It was my pleasure, Shion-sama."

Giving the youthful man a slight smile, Shion leaned closer. "Please, just Shion will do."

"Hai." Lee responded with a grin. "I have no complaints in assisting such a beautiful and gracious lady as yourself."

Giggling in response, Shion inclined her head towards the dining room of her hotel suite. "Thank you. Dinner is ready, Lee-san." she stated softly. "We should eat before it becomes cold."

"Gomen." Lee blushed. "I didn't mean to make you wait."

Glancing up from his paperwork, Naruto gestured with his head in Wolf's direction. "Some friends of yours are outside." he mouthed.

When he got no response, Naruto slowly got to his feet and wondered over to his side couch and crouched low until he was at eye level with the white faced mask. "Wolf-chan, you alright?"

"Gomen, Uzumaki-san. I was just thinking." she answered.

"Ah. Whatcha thinking about?"

"Shion-sama's daughters. I didn't think priestesses could… well, you know." She stated, fighting the accursed stutter back even as she lost the war of the blush.

"Oh, she can't. One of Shion-chan's handmaidens carried the twins for her." Naruto answered, shrugging simply at the statement. "They use some kind of weird jutsu over there to make it all work out."

"Hmm?" The interested tone of voice caught his attention more then her sudden altered position in attention.

"Ah, I'm not really supposed to tell anyone about the seals they used. I can tell you that it takes a couple drops of blood from each potential parent and a willing participant that can carry the resulting offspring until term. I kind of dropped a bit more blood then intended though." Naruto explained. "Which resulted in the twins."

"Are you saying one of them was a mistake?"

"Nope." he corrected. "I don't think I'll ever think of Midori or Shiori as mistakes, Wolf-chan. They're as important to me as Hinata-chan is."

Blinking in surprise, she nodded in understanding. Naruto-kun really loved both girls then. What could he possibly be feeling about the subsequent separation of the girls then? He had already explained the reasons behind it, if not the emotions. Her heart tightened in her chest as she bit down on her lip to keep the tears at bay.

"You said two of my comrades were near. Do you know which ones?" she asked, trying to focus on the original subject of their conversation.

"Heh, yeah. That Inu guy and one of the bird facers." he answered with a scowl.

"How do you know that?" she asked, her voice piping slightly at the question.

Smiling, Naruto shook his head before getting back to his feet. "I should finish that paperwork or the Missions office will have my head." Which in Naruto-speak translated to his former sensei stalking him for the reports until he got them.

Chapter 7: Brother Falcon Cousin Inu

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned and was created by a man called Kishimoto. I hereby disavow any need to profit, gain, or otherwise benefit from this piece of fan fiction other then for the sheer amusement of being bored.

A/N: MWAHAHAHA! No really, I've been planning this for awhile. Thanks for the reviews and the patience. Stay tuned for Chapter Eight... Don't forget... Cliff hangers can be used to enhance a fic. :D

Part Seven

The return of two of the Konoha Shinobi was barely remarked upon as they ascended the steps to report directly to the Hokage himself. Neither male seemed to be paying much attention as the artist and his food eating companion finally entered the office guarded by two ANBU and an assistant secretary only to kneel before the Hokage and await his attention. Casting an irate glance in the direction of the window, Kakashi set aside his book to lean forward.

"Well?"

Glancing sideways at his companion, Chouji was the first to respond. "The orders weren't forged, Hokage-sama, though Sai here thinks that the woman's infatuation with Naruto might have been."

"Why do you think the infatuation wasn't sincere, Sai?" he asked, interest lighting up his body language as he straightened up.

"Women like the Daimyo's new wife are always interested in one thing. Power. The lady Ranno Tsuki felt that her husband lacked suitable motivation to cement his place as Daimyo. San-hi-sama is newer to his position then you are to your own, Hokage-sama." Sai answered. Before he could finish, Kakashi shook his head.

"The Daimyo decided to throw his weight around after seeing Ranno Tsuki express feelings towards Naruto. Still, that wouldn't be reason enough to demand Naruto marry nor to threaten his very life. There is something else going on there. It's almost as if the Daimyo have some kind of personal connection to the actions." Shifting his attention to the stack of scrolls on his desk, Kakashi removed a carefully concealed one from the growing pile. "These orders came through not to long ago. The incident with Naruto was at least a good three months prior to these."

Why did it take so long for the Daimyo to order this? What did we miss? Snapping his head towards the Hokage Monument, Kakashi glared at his Sensei's likeness. What do you think it was?

"Some thing isn't sitting right with this. Sai, Chouji, I want the two of you to recruit Ino and question anyone who might've been in the capitol at the time Naruto was assigned to bodyguard detail. Be careful though. There has been a recent move directly against Naruto and his family. Uzumaki Hinata and Naruto's daughters might be targets for a bigger threat. If you discover anything come to me directly or report to Falcon of the ANBU-guard detachment. Do not become entangled with any of the Hyuuga beyond Neji or Hinata. Their motives are suspect in another case."

Chouji gaped as the Hokage's words caught up with him. "I suppose that has something to do with this mission we were on then."

"How observant. Remember what I said. Until then, you're both dismissed." Kakashi ordered as he stood up and headed for the door while the two ANBU made use of the large bay windows that opened to the village itself. Academy class tours were due that afternoon. Sighing beneath his mask, the Hokage made his way down the steps with his ANBU guards close on his heels.

The movements came without warning as Naruto finished filing his work away for the day. The two ANBU they had been expecting to make an appearance had finally arrived at the entry to his cubicle with set and determined shoulders. "I'm to take it that you are here to act as my bodyguards?" Naruto asked when they took a position on either side of the door. "That's just so great. I knew you guys loved me."

A shake of Falcon's head had the diplomat dropping the issue as the blond huffed out a sigh and put his things away. The final bit of his work had demanded a great deal of attention and had kept both of them after hours. As unusual as it was for him to sit there almost all day and barely move, Naruto had long since developed the principle known as patience.

Stretching out his arms, he glanced wryly at the dark haired Falcon with a knowing grin. "Yeah, I know, later. Let's go Wolf-chan. I'm sure you're bored or something. Hungry too." he added with a grimace when his stomach made its neglect felt.

Sealing his reports into a blank scroll, the Sennin placed his seal over the outside of it. Tucking it away into an inside pocket on his coat, Naruto glanced sheepishly at the three ANBU watching him intently. "I've got to hand these in at the mission's desk." he said before leading the way out of the building via his favorite exit, the rooftop.

Steeling his nerves for the inevitable, Uzumaki Naruto dropped into the entry way of the missions report office and stepped in front of his long time parental influence and first friend. "Hey there, Iruka-sensei."

"You're late, Naruto. Exactly how many times do I have to tell you…"

"Sorry, I wanted to finish up the trade agreements and all that before bringing you the stack. It's sealed with Standard B-theta security clearance." he answered. "There were a few touchy issues to deal with too, but I'm sure Tenten can clear it up."

"Wonderful. I heard you got married. Everything going alright?" Iruka asked as he took the offered scroll and set inside a secured vestibule for later delivery.

"Eh, why don't we discuss it later over ramen. I'm late for dinner with Hinata as it is." he answered, watching as Wolf departed from their small group with Inu not a step behind her. Narrowing a piercing blue gaze at the other ninja, Naruto twisted about to ask the male why he was following when Falcon grabbed his arm. Shifting his head into the negative for pursuit, the ANBU guard gestured to the chairs strewn next to the walls.

Grunting his annoyance at the interruption of keeping Inu from following Wolf, Naruto slumped into a chair with a bitter glare directed at Falcon's head. Black hair shifted over the mask as Falcon smirked to himself over the jealousy of Wolf's follower.

The slight tinge of guilt over his actions vaporized as if a Katon had been used on it. Naruto would find happiness with the Hyuuga female beyond that which he had already created for himself in the birth of his twin daughters. Soon, the Uzumaki would have the one thing long denied him by the circumstances of his life.

Just waltzing into the Academy was never what one could hope for, Kakashi thought as he stood at the front of a school assembly and internally sighed over this newest group of students. So many of them to start. It was a bitter lesson to come to the boys and girls as time told who had the potential to become true Shinobi of the leaf.

"Welcome to the start of a new year. All of your hopes and dreams await you within the Halls of our Academy. It will be a trying time in which your weaknesses will be challenged and your strengths honed until it is time for graduation. The people of Konohagakure expect many great things from all of you in the future. Train hard and learn well." He stated before raising his arm to the sky.

With a quick down ward sweep of the limb, Kakashi shouted his parting words. "Begin."

Everything that Hinata had learned in the last two days was a hefty weight already bearing down on the rest of her changes. It was with little regard that she found herself leaning on her locker with Neji nearby keeping a watchful eye on the ins and outs of the ANBU locker room. She stated calmly. "Naruto-kun told me there was a threat to my life."

"Yes. Hokage-sama has ordered an investigation and you noticed Falcon and I were assigned to protect you and Naruto-sama." Inu answered as he stood stiffly beside the wall.

"The guard detail will only force him to delay his plans." she replied a moment later. "They will know something was revealed about his plans and delay the inevitable. Besides, there are more effective means to end a person's life then simply killing them." Violet eyes turned to her cousin as Hinata slipped her coat on and pulled up the zipper. "I am worried about Naruto-kun. He seems to be alright but he's stationed clones watching every direction this morning and he knew when the two of you arrived at the Diplomatic Affairs building. Naruto-kun and I… I've learned more about him that I've never known before. Inu-kun, what am I supposed to do?"

"Neither I nor anyone else will be able to answer that question for you, Hinata-sama." he answered bluntly. "Some burdens just can't be shared no matter how pressing the weight or dire the circumstances. The only thing we can do…"

"…is to do our best." Hinata finished for him her tone thoughtful as she turned away from him to finish her business.

"It would be best for you to speak of these things with your husband, Hinata-sama. He is the only one likely to even understand this burden you carry." he advised as the young woman finished tying her hair into its traditional style. "It is a burden you do both share."

"Hai." she whispered. "A burden shared is a burden halved, isn't it?" Denying the man a chance to answer Hinata led the way out of the ANBU locker room and into the cloistered halls beyond. Stepping out into the lobby she met the searching gaze of her impatient husband and the ever silent Falcon. When the man had been first assigned to his position the young woman had been nervous given his history. It had been a surprise when she learned the real reason behind his position. He was wanted to revive his Clan in full including all they once provided the village including the long lost KMP. It was a worthy goal that gave the Avenger something to strive for beyond murdering thousands of people simply because he needed something to live for.

"Naruto-kun, Falcon-san." she greeted with a nod of her head. "I'm done here. You ready to go home?"

"I was hoping we could stop at Ichiraku but Falcon's being a butt about it." Naruto groused as he stood up and took the woman's hand in his own to lead the way out of the building.

Losing track of where he was going it was only by some happen chance that a lone figure bumped lightly into Hinata as she was stepping through the double doors of the building into the sunshine. Wincing at the rough contact, the man quickly pelted away as Inu flashed forward to step between them. Scowling in the man's direction, Naruto shouted at him to watch where he was going.

Turning back just briefly, the assistant gave them a harried apology and continued on his way. Turning to his wife, he tucked a hand under chin and raised her face to his.

"You alright?" he asked. "No cuts or anything?"

"Nothing worse then a bump from the door frame." She answered him softly as Falcon brought his hands together to perform a jutsu. Scanning her quickly the Shinobi let out a breath of relief.

She'll be fine. I didn't see any traces of poisons or anything. Inu, anything with her chakra network?

Nothing was messed with. Hinata-sama's salves will take care of the bruising.

Good. The last thing we need is the Dobe being angry.

"Hey guys, do you think you can Hinata-chan home alright? I want to go talk to that aid real quick. For being in an awful hurry he sure didn't seem to be doing anything." Narrowing his eyes in the man's direction, Naruto was already moving before Falcon's hand snagged his sleeve.

"I'm not gonna leave it." he growled. "I don't care if you were ordered to shadow us for our own good."

Tightening his grip, Falcon jerked the blond out of the doorway and force marched him a ways from the entrance until he leaned in close. "Listen, Dobe, there is nothing wrong with your wife. The guy was in a hurry and will probably be shadowed by other ANBU for a bit anyway. Just get yourselves out of the public eye. The longer you remain exposed the harder our job becomes."

"Damn it, Sa… Falcon. I know that, but there is just something about that guy." Naruto argued, his eyes pleading with his friend to listen to him.

"Hn. I'll go check him out myself. Stay with Hinata and Inu and don't go traipsing about Konoha either." he conceded. "I'll meet the three of you back at your apartment. No where else, Naruto."

"Hai." he agreed following Falcon's chakra signature as the ANBU suddenly disappeared from his side. Rejoining Inu and Hinata the blond gave a slight glance back at the building before sighing. "We should head home."

Still, there's just something about that guy. His mind insisted as he followed the other two back towards his apartment. Making an impromptu decision, Naruto brought his hands together up in the ram seal and summoned a shadow clone to his side. Nodding at himself, the clone quickly took off back the way they came to shadow the Falcon. Maybe it wasn't what he thought but with the shadows leaping out at them now, there was little he could do but insure things his way. Even if it meant bending the rules a bit.

Moving quickly through the apartment, Sachi opened the unlocked refrigerator door and peered inside. While there weren't many options available to him given his target's spouse skill levels, there was the good ole' poison techniques. The girl's own cousin had provided a means to an end when they'd met in the chuunin exams for the very first time.

A simple thing like a heart attack never hurt before. Pity, the young thing was quite sweet and especially easy on the eyes.

Narrowing his field of vision, Sachi spread a liberal amount of a purple fluid into the contents in the fridge before watching the dark color fade into the other items. Retreating through the still open window, the assassin was long gone before anyone was the wiser. Or so he thought until a small orange toad crawled out from under the table to where he departed.

"Naruto-kun won't like this." Gamafugi mustered out as he tried to think of a way to best get rid of the poisoned contents.

Trailing the speeding aid, Sasuke finally decided to make his move when the man arrived in a small office. Fortunately for the ANBU he was alone within the confines of the walls.

"Greetings, little mouse. Want to tell me what you're rushing around for?" The fact the ANBU was fingering a kunai had the little man frozen in silence for all of about three heartbeats before he gave a short scream and promptly passed out. Grunting back the bite of irritation, Sasuke leaned down over the man and activating his Sharingan. Snapping his hand quickly downwards, he struck the man across the face until he jerked awake.

When the aid's unfortunate vision met the ruby red of Sasuke's own, he found himself answering the ANBU's every question and then some. Leaving the woozy subject of his Genjutsu behind, Falcon growled to himself. He'd been in a rush to get some paperwork for Umino to give the visiting Hokage.

"Damn, this was a waste of time." he growled, promising himself a spar with Naruto when this was all over.

Almost immediately upon arriving at home, Naruto had headed for the fridge, grabbed the open carton of milk there in, and chugged it until the box was empty. Tossing the empty container into the trash the sage plopped on his couch and stared bemusedly at the surprised face of Hinata.

"It was going bad anyway." he explained.

"But…" she whispered in shock at the behavior. Never in her life had she ever expected something like that. It was simply atrocious…

Inu's snort of amusement barely left his lips before Falcon was perched in the window. "Just as I thought, it was nothing." he told the blond right before the younger male grabbed at his chest as a burning pain made itself felt. "Naruto?"

The cry of agony that met his words had the young man moving faster then he thought possible. Eyes spinning Sharingan mad, he leapt across the distance to land beside the Uzumaki male. Fingers flashed through a jutsu until he completed the seal set for the scan he performed when his eyes widened. Snakes heartsting. Only Oto-nin used that. "We need to get him to Sakura right now." Channeling chakra into his limbs, Sasuke hefted his teammate up and onto his shoulder as Naruto gave another muffled cry of pain and clutched at his chest. As soon as they entered the apartment, three ninja and a patient were on the move to the old Uchiha compound.

Pounding into his wife's office, Sasuke levered Naruto onto the examine table at the same time he shouted for the med-nin's attention. The journey had taken too much time, every second counting against the blond as Sasuke held him down. With every second wasted his friend crept ever closer to death. With bewildered expressions, Sakura and Tsunade alike entered the room just as Uzumaki Naruto's heart gave out under the brink of containment.

He stopped breathing.

Shouting out a denial of the truth, the snake summoner slapped a hand filled with electricity against Naruto's chest. Jolting his heart, Sasuke growled out orders to all in the room. "Sakura, get me the remedy for Snake's Heartsting. Hyuuga, use those damn eyes of yours and watch his organs. Especially his heart." When a pair of hands extended beneath his vision, he barely spared Tsunade a glance as she set to work beside him. Hoping to delay the poison from making another attack on his friend's heart.

Chapter 8: Snake Strike

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned and was created by a man called Kishimoto. I hereby disavow any need to profit, gain, or otherwise benefit from this piece of fan fiction other then for the sheer amusement of being bored.

Chapter Eight

Every minute delay countered against the aggressive battle between the poison and the chakra that attempted to beat it out of the blond ninja that suffered from its presence. Like a virus spreading through his organs, it pounded through his heart attacking every fiber in its never ceasing quest to destroy him. Chasing the poison through the blonde-haired person's circulatory system was like trying to counter a stream with nothing more then rocks. Mixing up the remedy to the poison, Sakura bent all her will to trying to prevent panic from seeping into her body.

"Dobe," she heard her husband shout, his hands working through yet another jutsu as she felt the familiar tingle of healing energy pour into the atmosphere in the room. Tsunade's breath hitched as she directed the flow of chakra to the boy's heart, forcing the poison to work through the more aggressive presence that belonged to Kyuubi. The presence of the demon in their friend was more blessing then curse, she decided, if not for it is presence they would have lost him moments ago.

"Sakura, we need the antidote now!" Sasuke yelled, his hand reaching out to take the mixture from her. Passing him the vial and a syringe, she and the others moved away from Naruto as her husband shoved the needle into the vial and extracted the liquid from inside it. Pulling back on the plunger, the Uchiha lord ripped open the front of his friend's shirt before stabbing the needle home directly into his pumping heart.

A shout of pain strangled itself out of Naruto's throat as the antidote injected directly into his system. Growling in his throat, Sasuke removed the needle, tossing it into a sink before slapping his hands' down on the others shoulders to keep him down. The side effects were immediate. Suddenly gripped in the hands of a seizure, Naruto's body attempted to fold in on it's self as he convulsed. Sharingan spinning in his eyes, Sasuke brought chakra back into his hands as his fellows in the room moved forward. Keeping back, Sakura watched in horror as Tsunade found herself thrown off the blonde-haired person's right arm with little effort from the other.

"Sasuke." She heard herself cry out as everything in her leapt into her throat. Without heeding her own condition, she jumped forward, barely remembering the fact her chakra fed into another being before Hinata moved forward as well.

The dark haired Uzumaki woman flashed her fingers forward with a dazzling precision targeting the areas of the nerves that served to control motor function. Disabling the rudimentary flow of nerve signals to her husband's brain, Hinata felt herself weaken at the knees as his body finally relaxed under the influence of the antidote and its work. Panting with the exertion of spending chakra and the fight to save Naruto, Sasuke fell backwards with a glare at his wife.

"Don't do that again," he growled at her as his hands suddenly reached out and jerked his bride to him. Nuzzling his nose into her neck, Sakura found herself glancing back and forth between everything before asking.

"What happened to him?"

"Someone poisoned the food in his and the Hyuga's apartment." Sasuke answered her. "It is unknown who the intended target was however I think they should both remain where they can be safely guarded."

"Sasuke," she whispered pulling back until she could meet the pale eyes of her teammate's wife. "You don't mind; do you, Hinata-chan?"

"Ano, I don't think it'd be wise to move Naruto-kun so soon after…" she answered. "After he came so close…" Pushing herself upwards, Hinata clenched a hand firmly on the bedside where Tsunade eventually returned a glare marring her face for the blond youth.

"How in the hell did someone get Snake's Heartsting into this village?" she spat out. "I thought only the former Oto-nin had access to that and I know Kakashi made sure you didn't have any in your possession, Sasuke."

"I'm not the one who did this to him." The Uchiha snapped. "I have a feeling I know who did but I can't be for certain."

Ticking off a number of reasons why she should not crush the last Uchiha, Tsunade tilted her nose up at him. "Someone's gonna have to report this to Kakashi and since I doubt it'd be wise to leave the brat without an active healer I'll just send mister ANBU here to do the deed. You got that, Inu?"

"Hai, Godaime-sama." Neji responded quickly before giving his cousin a passing glance. Without further delay, the Nin departed in a poof of smoke and leaves to make his report to the Hokage himself.

Struck with the oddly changing turn of events, Gamafugi raced as fast as his little legs could take him to the residence of one Hatake Kakashi. With his summoner in the hands of his friends, someone had to report what had happened to the Sage's leader. Naruto left a single standing order for any of his summons. Any threat to Konoha was to be reported upon summoning or disturbance of their home ground. Gamafugi found his presence to be one of little concern to those who would not notice a toad as small as he was.

At only six inches in size, the toad made the perfect little spy-guard getting into places his larger cousins were unable to make an appearance. It was how he had been able to spy out the assassin when he poisoned Naruto-kun's milk and other similar products. Skidding to a halt across a particularly nasty surface, Gamafugi passed a long look at the human's that appeared before him. There was no denying the old wrinkled face and pale eyes of the men before him.

"Toad, it would be best if you didn't proceed any further then you have." The old man incited as he stepped towards the summons as Gamafugi croaked in ire.

Naruto-kun is counting on you, Gamafugi. You are going to let a human scare you out of doing your duty to Naruto-kun. Croaking in irritation at the interruption of his journey, the little toad prepared himself to escape. He was built for this. It was what Naruto-kun had helped him train for even when everyone put him down simply because of his smaller size. "Don't take me lightly human. Just because I'm small doesn't mean I won't pack a jump…"

Therefore, he fibbed a little. What was the human going to do, squish him?

For the entire little toad's audacity, it only piqued something in the elder Hyuuga as the old man suddenly laughed. "Then let us see if you can truly escape my eyes. Byakugan." Flipping through the signs to activate his clan's ancient limit, the old man took on the gentle motions of the Hyuga clan's fighting style. The Jyuuken…

"I'm gonna tell my dad on you." Gamafugi muttered before he was in motion. Hopping to the side, the little toad did the only thing he could think of and even if he was not built for it, he acted. Oil bubbled up into his small mouth before he sent a stream of it at the old man's face. Dodging to the side with a curse, the Hyuga scowled at the amphibian while launching into a singular attack. Using the gathering chakra in his hands, he sent a streak of it at the unprotected belly of the Toad and cursed when he missed the little streak of warts express.

Unable to help the taunting Gamafugi laughed at the minor Hyuga in action. "Hah, can't catch me even if you tried, bug eyes!"

Snorting at the creature's arrogance, the Hyuga launched his next wave of attack at the unsuspecting creature. "Fire style: dragon flame jutsu." he shouted as a wave of heated chakra exploded from his hands and into the toad's path. A squeal of pain and the amphibian gave himself up to releasing the summoning on the physical plane.

His Pop was going to be so mad when he got back. Once his burnt hide managed to heal, he was going to train with his much larger cousins until he could show that Hyuga what it meant to mess with Gamafugi.

"Owe, owe, owe," he moaned as his body turned into smoke.

Many a time had come when Kakashi cursed his path in life none so much as now. Giggles and praises met his unfortunate ears as many children, parents, and siblings stumbled about his still form as he observed the entrance ceremony for those children talented enough for the life of Shinobi.

"Iruka-sensei, do you think we can incorporate the bell test into the Academy Graduation Exams?" he mused as the brown haired chuunin blinked and then turned a sidelong glare up at the man.

"Why would we do that?" he asked, "Wouldn't the jounin sensei be a bit irritated that the children they were supposed to be testing for teamwork possibly might want to control something like that?"

Smiling beneath his mask, Kakashi explained; "Teamwork is often tested on the field of battle. By using the survival exercises and adding the bell test for the test of teamwork we might be better able to facilitate the need for more ninja."

"Or completely blow the chuunin exams away with a mockery of its own testing abilities." Iruka challenged. "It is a good idea, but I don't see how it'd work in actual practice."

"Why don't we try it once and see how it plays out. I'll even let you select the team placements for the test." Crossing his arms, the man smirked at the irritated glance from his advisor who merely shook his head in exasperation.

Mumbling beneath his breath about lazy Hokage, Iruka called the class together for the first time. Leading the children into the building to begin their first lesson Iruka flashed a friendly wave at his assistants and vanished. Preparing to leave, Kakashi halted as a panting Inu shushined before him with a heaving chest.

"Hokage-sama, the enemy has made their move. Uzumaki Naruto was poisoned in his home and was been removed to a secure location for treatment. Tsunade-sama is over seeing his care with Falcon's aid," the ANBU reported swiftly. "What are your orders, Hokage-sama?"

For lack of a better term, pure killing intent swept the Academy grounds as Kakashi suddenly turned chilly eyes towards the ANBU who brought him the news. "Do we know who did the deed? Who was the intended target if that person was not Naruto? Dog, take the necessary precautions to insure no one knows where the Uzumaki couple has been taken. Meet me back at the tower in half an hour to discuss further arrangements." Spinning on his heel, the Hokage Rokudaime vanished leaving Dog to carry out his orders.

Red was black where white used to be blue. Pressures exerted against his chest like a poisonous wreathe of toxic ooze pooled around his feet. On the outside of that misty barrier he heard the keen barks of another being exert it's power helplessly against the bars of it's prison as he blinked blearily around himself. Where had all the color gone in this dank prison in the depths of his stomach?

A lip curled upwards as he watched the smoke untangle itself from its wrapping, warping position around his body to meet another intruder. Unlike the black and white of his attacker, this one was more malevolent glowing in tones of red, purple, and black. The essence would have petrified any normal human except for one thing. Naruto had felt this chakra before. The fight roared to life inside of him as the explosive force of nature's enemy finally freed a tail of its power past the bars in tendrils of thread, slipping into the new chakra-like entity and granting it more power.

Pain gripped his heart as he shouted out against the toxin's lethal hold on his chest. Fingers clenched tightly as warmth wrapped around his leg before the Sage suddenly found himself jerked under the drowning affects of too much chakra and away from the poisonous venom above. Yellow glimmered around his body as his aura picked up the feel of natural energy, healing energy, life. His hands snaked out to grasp it close.

Snapping his eyes open wide, Naruto sat up on the bed with a cough, gasping as a man pulled from the ocean as it sought to pull him under. "Son of a…" he coughed out, looking frantically around the room before settling eyes on his teammates, Tsunade, and finally the ever-quite Hinata.

"What happened?" he demanded.

A soft 'Hn.' slipped from his friend's lips before Tsunade herself answered.

"You were poisoned, nearly died, and were saved by Sasuke here. What have I told you about slowing down and making sure things were safe for consumption?" The scolding tone was not enough to break through the blonde-haired people's haze at starring at the older woman.

"Baa-chan, you're back," he whispered in amazement. "Uh, how's it going?"

Slapping herself on the forehead, Sakura sent Hinata a sympathetic look. Tsunade frowned in disbelief. "You got married." she stated, "because of a stupid little stunt."

"Mine or the Daimyo's?" Naruto asked. "Ehh, never mind that. We need to find out how someone got into my apartment, poison the milk, and get out again without alerting Gamafugi." Blond brows creased down in thought as the Jinchuuriki slipped his feet from the bed and pushed self upwards only to fight off a wave of dizziness in the next moment. Stalking forward, a hand settled itself on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"The antidote's side effects are still in effect. Weakness and lack of chakra will be the least of your problems if you try to push yourself." Falcon advised lowly into the man's ear. "I would advise staying where you are until ANBU can clear matters up."

Disgruntlement settled into his shoulders before he nodded a brief assent to the confinement in a hospital room. "Hinata-chan, you alright?" he inquired after a moment's hesitation.

"Hai, Naruto-kun." she said softly, slowly moving to his bedside least he should have another attack. "The poison nearly took you from us." From me. The words were left unspoken no one would deny the softening of the blonde-haired people's eyes before he pulled his wife to sit beside him.

"I won't die on you, Hinata-chan. I promise, alright?" The whispered words were meant for her ears alone, yet the blush staining Sakura's cheeks and Tsunade's chuckles gave away the lack of privacy in the small room. "Oye, Sakura, I've been meaning to ask some advice on something. Do you know of any larger houses? Hinata-chan and I need a bigger place what with the kids and stuff that's going to be coming."

He could have worded it a different way, but the reward he was looking for…

"EEP!" Hinata's body stiffened, her face left itself a burning crimson, and blearily she edged a sideways look at her mischievous other match as her fingers tangled about themselves. The fact his face was completely serious left her blushing even more.

Of course, Sakura's face was no different. The pink haired kunoichi had visibly blanched while her husband under the mask felt his jaw drop in open-mouthed shock. Only Tsunade seemed to remember how to keep her composure if not for the smothered snorts of laughter coming from behind her hand.

"Naruto-kun…" she moaned, getting her husband's attention again.

"Yeah, Hinata-chan? Did you need something? Oh! You probably want to look at other places yourself right. Cause you got that whole deciding clan stuff to do and I'm lost on the decorating business." It was too much. The poor woman lost control of her senses and crashed headlong into darkness.

With an ever-widening grin, Naruto pulled her limp form up against him and settled back. Shooting the laughing blond a look, he glanced at the door with a less the subtle expression.

"Oh my." Sakura whispered as Falcon caught on with a snort. Taking hold of the woman's eyes, Sasuke tilted his head towards the snake above them on the ceiling high cabinets. "Be good, Naruto. No funny business either."

"Sure thing, mom. Good night!" With those words, the trio of ninja left the patient and his unconscious wife alone. Closing the door firmly behind her, Tsunade crossed her arms and leaned back.

"So, is either of you going confess or am I going to have to start breaking heads?" she stated simply.

"How did you know?" Falcon asked as he pulled his mask from his face with wary eyes.

Smirking at the uneasy look on the man's face, Tsunade answered. "You're lack of reaction. You two would kill for Naruto and then bring them back to life simply to get a point across. The very fact you knew he was married and did not even react as you would have normally left a big hint over things. Kakashi is investigating even now. So, the two of you have a couple options. Confess now or confess later. Either way, you two will be found out and then eventually Naruto will learn the truth himself. As dumb as he might have been, Naruto has grown a brain since he was a mere genin. Think about it."

Two faces tightened in ever-wary concept of Naruto learning the truth behind his marriage. "It was better then the alternative." Sasuke spat out. "The Daimyo was just going to have him beheaded for the insult so we gave him another option and Sakura helped his wife with another small matter."

"I don't entirely understand the mindset for all this, but know this: When Naruto learns about this you had best be praying for forgiveness from Kami because it won't be a good thing. He's gone through a lot for the two of you." Tsunade warned before she pushed away from the door. "I'll give you until the end of tomorrow to tell Kakashi what you did. After that, I'll tell them myself."

Chapter 9: Explain IT! Now

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned and was created by a man called Kishimoto. I hereby disavow any need to profit, gain, or otherwise benefit from this piece of fan fiction other then for the sheer amusement of being bored.

Chapter Nine

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews and thank you to my new beta Twilight's Oblivion and some helpful pmers in particular KakashiKrazed for their helpful advice. And I know one of you might think I let Sasuke and Sakura off lightly, but I hope I made up for it in the end of this chapter. Enjoy peeps and thanks again. Look, two chapters in one month! I'm really shocked here.

An hour after Tsunade had returned to monitoring Naruto's condition, Sasuke and Sakura silently sat at their kitchen table drinking the last of a pot of tea. Each person remained quiet until the medic broke the silence. "What do you think we should do?"

"I'll explain our motives in the morning to Kakashi," he answered vaguely looking up to meet the worried green orbs that belonged to Sakura. "I don't want you leaving the house until we catch that assassin."

Glancing down at his statement, Sakura furrowed her brow. "I almost forgot about him. Do you think Naruto will be okay with just Dog and Hinata looking after him after Tsunade-sama goes home?"

Starring straight at her, Sasuke gave her a softened smirk. "He'll be fine with the antidote in his system. We have more things to worry about then just that anyway. There's likely to be another attack soon regardless of what we say or don't do."

"And what do we do when Naruto finds out?"

Starting, Sasuke answered. "I… don't know." It was the one thing they had both considered and never discussed. A mistake on both parts as it were and nothing would stop the catastrophe waiting to happen because of a simple motive to aid their teammate.

A whimper of pain broke through Sakura's throat. "I just wanted him to be happy," she whispered softly as her moved to wrap themselves around her knees. "We were losing him." Moving across the distance that separated them, Sasuke sighed as he coiled his own lean frame around his shaking wife. There was no reply that he could give that might stop the ache from taking them apart.

What could anyone say in the face of his or her own deed?

He stood in mute horror in the hallway before turning to glance at the closed doors that barred one couple from the other. Kakashi had expected many things to come from his unexpected visit, but to learn something like this was purely unprecedented. His training as a leader rarely called upon the need to act so quickly over such… Teeth sank into his lower lip as the well of disappointment in two of his students over whelmed his being. Pushing back against the rising emotions, cold logic took over. His palm slammed against the door swinging it wide open to startle the two shinobi on the other side. With every act and grace of training he would ever possess, Hatake Kakashi glared at the couple.

"I believe you two have some explaining to do.," he stated dryly, giving neither of them a chance to squirm free of his perusal of their actions. "Like why you felt the need to place my shinobi and this village in such danger as you did."

The soft touch of warmth against her mouth brought the unconscious Hinata back to full awareness as the giver silently pulled away with a wide grin. "Hi, Hinata-chan." he whispered softly into her hair as she blinked furiously for several seconds.

Reality caught up with her and she found herself turning a new shade of red she would never felt before.

"Naruto-kun…" she whimpered softly as she tried to push herself upwards against the arm that held her to his chest. "Naruto-kun, why…" Breaking off in a squeak of alarm, she noted the fact that he was much closer then he had ever really been before. Her legs had somehow entangled with his and his arms did not seem quite ready to release her just yet.

"You were just poisoned." she tried to rationalize. "It…"

Smiling broadly at her, Naruto leaned close to her ear. "I recover really fast so I'll be fine by tomorrow, don't worry."

She eeped softly after that as her husband decided to tighten his hold on her self by tightening his arms around her and tucking his head into her shoulder. There was no getting away from him now, she thought, as she listened to his breathing softening behind her. Thinking he was asleep, Hinata tried her best to wiggle free without waking her. A mumbled voice froze her in her tracks.

"Hinata-chan, you don't want to stay with me?" Naruto asked, as she blushed even deeper. "You're really cute, Hinata-chan."

"Naruto-kun, you really should be resting." she fumbled.

Scowling, the sage shifted to where he could get at least a somewhat pleasant look at his wife's face as he answered her. "I'll rest just as well if you're with me. Besides, what if I relapse and need immediate help?"

"That's why I should…" He interrupted her speech by placing his lips against her own for the second time since she returned to full awareness.

Pulling back after he felt her resistance melt, Naruto gave her a softer smile. "I simply don't want you to leave just yet. I like having you close." His head leaned back into her shoulder before she finally gave in and relaxed into his body. Fighting him when he was determined to have his way was just as affective as getting him to stop eating ramen. This would probably be one of the longest nights of her life. A lingering feeling told her it would be one of the best however.

Their eyes had widened in shock at the sudden appearance of their sensei and Hokage. Both of the ninja had seen him in this form of rage before, though never truly directed at them until now. Sakura flinched, her arms moving to her belly as if to protect her child from the silver haired man as Sasuke moved in front of her. His arm came up to shield her from Kakashi's hardened stare.

"I'm waiting," he declared. "I want to know what in the hell you two were thinking to place Naruto's… your teammates life in danger like that. Why were the two of you even meddling behind his back? Are you even aware of what he gave up for the two of you?"

At this, even Sasuke flinched back away from the man's voice. "We were losing him." he defended. "Are lives were moving away from each other." Long fingers clenched tightly into his shoulder as he spoke for himself and Sakura.

"That doesn't explain the course of your actions. Meddling in the affairs of the fire lord could damn well get us all killed. Of course, you knew that when the two of you acted against the well fare of this village."

"And what about Naruto, sensei? What would have happened to him if the Daimyo left free to order his head like that? We just offered him another alternative to killing our teammate." Sakura whispered over the growls of the men. "His wife was going to get herself killed if she went after Naruto, so I interfered while Sasuke dealt with her husband."

Cursing, the silver haired Hokage stalked further into the room slamming the door home behind him. "I expect a full report on my desk in the morning. You can send that with Dog or Tsunade. Both of you are suspended from active duty until I see fit to deal with you. You will remain on the Uchiha compound grounds under full house arrest until further notice. Given the fact you have a fully active clinic here there won't be a problem seeing to Sakura's pre-natal needs and you'll just have to hire a few D-ranks to care for any shopping you'll need outside of these walls."

Both shinobi flinched at the statement of imprisonment until he reached the final portion. "I'll be taking Naruto and his wife with me this evening. The two of you are to remain away from them until such a time as this had been dealt with in its entirety. If you should defy these orders, you will both be giving up your freedom and lives. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir." The answer came more from shock then actual response.

"I once said disobeying the rules makes one trash, but to leave a teammate behind makes one worse then scum. While you did disobey the rules, you two did try to make something better for your teammate. I can understand that, however, you should have checked with me before doing any of the things you did. You won't escape without punishment, but I can see to it you have some free time to mull over what that means." Lecture mode ending Kakashi finally gave his two students a smile before leaving them in the room with trembling limbs.

"What just happened?" Sakura asked looking up at her husband.

Shrugging, Sasuke gave her a stony look before he replied. "I think he just kicked us out of the shinobi program for now."

"Oh. That's not so bad."

"He's also ordered us to not go near Naruto."

"That's bad."

"Hn." he sneered, his glare returning as his eye balled the door. "He's going to tell Naruto."

Coming to the door a few moments later where Naruto and Hinata rested, Kakashi poked his head in and smiled at the wary expression on Hinata's face. Naruto was cuddling with her the way one might a teddy bear. Well, this was a certainly welcome sight. At least it would have been if not for this newest development in the light of things.

"I hate to interrupt, but the two of you are coming to stay with me for a few days." Kakashi ordered them as the two shinobi nearly jumped out of their skins in much the same way Sakura and Sasuke had reacted.

Naruto's face became blank as Hinata quickly scrambled away. "What's going on Sensei?"

He shook his head as Hinata planted a hand firmly on Naruto's chest to keep him down. The dark haired Hyuga woman gave her village leader a firm look.

"Naruto-kun was just poisoned and even with his recovery rate he needs to be resting now," she advised. "Please, Hokage-sama?"

He eye-smiled at his bodyguard. "This is why I come with ANBU." he answered her before a small guard squad appeared beside them. "Surely you know that."

"I thought chuunin do all the leg work?" she mused dryly, giving him a look that clearly stated she didn't think it wise to be ordering her fellows about as he was.

"They do." he responded. "But not when the people are really high profile targets."

She nodded and aided the ANBU in the room in the moving of a resistant and arguing Naruto that he was just fine where he was at, thank you. Moments later the three of them plus four were on the move away from the Uchiha compound and quickly squirreled away in the Hokage mansion. It was there Naruto unleashed his temper on the man he thought of as a teacher.

"What the hell are you getting at moving us away from Sasuke and Sakura?" The fury was no less then it should have been. Kakashi's answer to the wind right out of him in its own icy reply.

"Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura have been suspended from all active shinobi business. Given that it is still under investigation, I will not go into further details. Hinata and you are to stay away from them until I give the two of you leave to associate with them once more. Am I understood?"

"No, I don't understand!" Naruto exploded. "What the hell did the two of them do to order you to make me stay away from them?"

The man sighed. A dog with a bone was a persistent nuisance he decided. "The Uchiha couple are responsible for your arranged marriage to Hyuga Hinata.," he answered. "Their reasons aren't nearly enough to convince me that they are innocent of the rest of it too."

"Are you saying they wanted me dead?" he whispered in shock.

"No, I'm saying they stated their actions were to keep you alive. And happy." he added as an after thought.

Naruto winced. "I was just fine, sensei. Because of this, Hinata-chan's entire life has been turned upside down. How in the heck am I supposed to even deal with this now? Someone's trying to kill my precious people."

Closing his eyes at the images burning in his mind's eye, the sage pushed past Kakashi and left a startled Hinata behind. The expression on her face was not one of grief or shock however. It was pure and simple anger. Her pearl eyes rose and met her leaders with indignation. She did not need words to express her feelings on the matter. Giving him an apologetic nod, she took off after the scurrying blonde-haired person activating her blood limit in the process. Letting out a sigh of disgust, Kakashi flopped down on his couch with every intention of letting the matter flow through his mind until he could resolve the issue. Many things had to be settled before Naruto could be allowed to resume contact with his original team.

Dark laughter slipped past the lips of one Hyuga Urame as he read over the note passed to him by his Outsider. The assassin had made his first move and Uzumaki had been the one poisoned. Regardless if they were on to them or not, the first move had been played and now it was the Elder's turn to make their own move.

Gesturing a hand, he summoned a branch member loyal to his cause to his side. Whispering his orders into the man's ear, he laughed as the shinobi quickly vanished to carry out the first step of the process. Securing the child would be the first act of their payment. Soon, the Hyuga would be back to what they were meant to be.

Cries of surprise split the afternoon as a masked Shinobi scurried into the secure apartments belonging to the outside delegation of Oni before the man sent a flurry of kunai at the two nurses that stood on standby. Blood spilled before the man stopped and frowned. He had been expecting only a single child. Not nearly identical twins. Shaking off the passing trouble, the man grabbed them both and quickly fled just as the door burst open to reveal a startling form dressing in a green body suit and jounin vest. Sending the youth a dark glare from behind his visor mask the Hyuga branch member fled.

Uzumaki Midori and Shiori cried out for their mother as a flurry of leaves took them from their beds.

Once word reached the Hokage mansion, Naruto's face darkened. Ignoring the protests of the caregivers, guards, sensei, and wife, Naruto's body disappeared in a poof of smoke. Scrambling quickly into the direction of his apartment, the ninja slipped unhindered into his bathroom and cocked a fist back. Smashing it into the linoleum of the wall, he peeled back the particles of wood and plaster to reveal a mask.

Emotions flickered in his eyes before he swept it and a ball of cloth from the wall. Taking a moment to change his clothes, Naruto eyes his mask once more before slipping it over his visage and glancing only once in the mirror more out of habit then anything. His lips curled back behind it to reveal his teeth.

Weasel had replaced the ever-laughing sage.

It was a mask given to him just a few days after Sasuke and he had been named chuunin from the last exam. A gift from the fifth that would be put into use once more to complete a task he could not allow associated with him. A snarl of rage sprang from his lips before he too vanished in a swirl of leaves. The ones behind the attacks would not be left to live if he had any say in it.

Crossing his fingers into the ram seal, Weasel sent two clones scurrying into opposite directions as he jumped down in front of his captain's door. Smashing his fist firmly against the wood three times, the ANBU stepped back to await an answer. It was not long in coming as Mitarashi Anko opened the wooden panel to reveal her long time subordinate. "What?"

He growled. "Uzumaki Shiori and Uzumaki Midori have been kidnapped from their beds and Uzumaki Naruto was poisoned in his home. I am asking you for a personal favor. Help me apprehend those responsible."

"You mean kill them, right?" she answered as she took hold of her coat and slipped outside.

"Hai."

Nodding, the female Nin glanced back at her home before nodding. "Alright, I'll assume you sent for our medic and the other member of our little team so let's get to the meeting point."

Arriving at the former Team Seven training grounds, Anko eyed her team with apprehension. Scorpion and Bluebird made up the last of their group. Her own mask was devised to match that of a Toad, something she found quiet funny given her preference for snakes. "Here's the cinch, brats. Weasel has some personal business he has asked us to help him with. Apparently, someone's out to draw blood for whatever lame reason they have. This is a combined rescue and assassination that has nothing to do with the Hokage's business. It is personal, so get out or help us now. Any questions?"

Neither of the two extra members withdrew.

"Alright, here's the plan." she drawled as she unfurled a scroll and revealed the Hyuga mansion. "We've been informed that the Elders from the Hyuga clan are planning something big. We're going in to stop it."

Behind her mask of the Scorpion, Ino frowned in disgust. The Hyuga rats would pay for taking those little girls. Beside her, Bluebird had stiffened in his own way. His boss needed his help or his name was not Sarutobi Konohamaru. His grandpa would have done no less to avenge him or any of his family. That included the village.

"What's the battle plan?" he asked, lifting his masked head to gaze Mitarashi in the eye.

Toad gave him a feral grin right before she slipped her mask on. "We're gonna unleash all hell on the bastards."

Chapter 10: Hyuuga

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned and was created by a man called Kishimoto. I hereby disavow any need to profit, gain, or otherwise benefit from this piece of fan fiction other then for the sheer amusement of being bored.

A/N: Ehgads, it was tough writing this chapter... So, despite the drama and angst, I'm happy with it. I won't say enjoy cause Sachi and Urame kind of torqued me off through this one. None the less, something gets taken care of.

Chapter Ten

Panic enfolded the Hokage manor only moments after the Sage fled from its vast protections and into the darkened forests of the village beyond. Breath locked in Hinata's chest as she turned to the unfortunate chuunin who had brought the report directly from the Tower mere minutes before. The panic in his eyes was bright as the young heir crossed the room and kneeled in front of his own position. Placing a hand on the crouched man's shoulder, Hinata began to ask him a series of rapid questions:

"Tell me everything that Shion-sama has reported to you. Was anyone with her at the time of the kidnapping? Are the nurses well enough to speak with someone?"

"Hai, Hinata-sama. She was having a meal with Rock Lee-san when a masked man attacked the apartment broke into the room and incapacitated the tending nurses. Neither woman was conscious enough to have been interviewed right away when I left to bring the message to Hokage-sama." The chuunin replied as the young woman sank back on her heels and absorbed the new information.

Turning her head, she met her leader's one eye. "If we do not recover the twins alive, there is no chance Konoha will be able to avoid a war with the country of Oni." The consequences of failure did not bear thinking about as she took to her feet. "What are your orders, my Lord?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Kakashi nodded solemnly. "Gather the ANBU, I'll meet with them atop the tower in twelve minutes." he ordered the chuunin and then turning his attention to the lone Hyuga in the room. "Get your team and all the appropriate partners. We will need trackers on this if we are going to get anywhere tonight. See to it that Lee stays with Shion until the matter is resolved."

Removing one of his scrolls from a vest pocket, Kakashi nicked his thumb and ran through his seals until he suddenly drove his palms downward. A poof of smoke later and a small pack of ninken stood at the ready before him.

"Track Uzumaki Naruto."

Like many from the Hyuga clan, Hyuga Urame possessed little flare for dramatics that did not keep with his intentions. Many members of the counsel present scowled at the whimpering toddlers as the sat huddled on a single blanket in the underground chamber. Shuddering as they were beneath the cold and impassive pale eyes of the Hyuga Elders, only breathless whispers left behind as a jutsu released over their small bodies and sent each into a deep sleep.

The branch member medic huffed beneath her breath as she turned to face her superiors and nodded solemnly when the cursed seal released from upon her own child's pale brow. Panting from the exertion, the boy dropped to the floor with tears flowing freely from his eyes. "No, more. Please, I'll do what you ask." she complied, rushing forward to tuck her arms around her ailing son. "Please, no more."

Smiling, Urame crouched down beside his niece. "Then perhaps we shall arrange a more fitting reward for you when you are done, hmm?"

Bowing her head, Hyuga Mitsu wilted under the will of her masters. For what other reason did the branch house live but to serve the orders of those in the main branch? It was the destiny of all children born to the caged bird.

"When would you like me to begin, my lord?"

Orders flew like swallows to grain in the midst of a winter storm. In the center of that storm reined the single light of fire known only as Hokage to his enemies and those he called ally. Two ANBU squads and a team of trackers stood stiffly at attention while the man faced out over the village. At first, he seemed to be only observing until his arm raised and he gave his thoughts a voice of their own.

"It's been reported that Squad Kaze-one is acting on its own and has infiltrated the Hyuga compound in search of two missing children. Squad Hi-three you are to find those two missing children and take them immediately to the hospital for examination and observation. Remain with them at all times. Squad Mizu-ten, your orders are to inform Kaze-one they are to cease their actions immediately and report to me at once." The silver haired man stated firmly. "Squad Eight, I want you to track down that assassin and bring him in for questioning. There are trace scents in the apartment of Uzumaki Naruto. Use that as your starting point. Call if you require back up. All squads are required to maintain radio contact with home base. Dismissed."

Like swallows in a storm, the three squads scrambled to the four winds to carry out their orders. In the lead of Squad Eight was the daughter of the main house, worry creasing her brow for the deeds that had to be dealt with. For everything that had gone right, a single order had changed everything.

Dropping her gaze to the passing tiles beneath her feet, Hinata frowned at the change in her life since those horrible days when she first learned of the counsel's desire to wrest control of the clan from her father. That horrible day when her grandfather threatened to turn her into a puppet leader to obey all of their whims at the sacrifice of her freedom.

Now, they were doing much more.

Her mind fled back to the debriefing she and the others had received in the first minutes of their arrival at the top of Hokage Tower. The revelation to those outside of her original induction squad of the truth behind her membership in the ANBU Black-ops and the purpose of her training to be a bodyguard Nin when there was clearly no need for such. In truth, it was not her protecting the Hokage, as it was he protecting her from them. All active and on duty ANBU served only the Hokage and were dismissed from the public eye of service until such a time as they retired from their commission in the ANBU and became regular jounin.

Her recruitment by her cousin had been intended to be merely temporary until he was able to rejoin his partners. After she had revealed the circumstances within the counsel to her trainer, Kakashi, a plan had been formed to keep her on active duty over an extended period. She had simply been added to a newly created detachment of ANBU and reformed into a bodyguard capacity. With her training as a Hyuga and the extension of training in a tracking team, it had only been a natural reassignment by the previous Hokage Tsunade.

Since that time, Hinata had been assigned to high profile missions that provided low risk of actual harm. In the cases the missions were actually some kind of real danger above B rank, she was given a partner. Other times she merely stood in the Hokage's office or hall, traveled around the village in patrols, or trained using the hidden training grounds offered to people in her department. Her mask of Wolf was her shield more often then it served its original purpose.

Despite her growth since joining the ANBU, she remained largely unchanged.

The revelation that her Naruto-kun was capable of solo missions during his peace negotiations was simply another surprise. Despite his chuunin rank, Naruto was called by the ANBU to pull jobs that were a complete opposite of his personality. Simply because of his stamina and clones, he was fully capable of taking information and using it to improve the chances of those he negotiated. At the improvement of the Hidden Leaf of course.

When had he gotten so sneaky? How had his guard dropped during that last big mission to serve the Daimyo and allowed such an accident to take place? Shaking her head firmly at losing herself to her thoughts, Hinata landed lightly on the windowsill of her home. Pushing open the sliding glass, Hinata lowered herself into the living room with a hesitant step.

"This way." she said over her shoulder to her teammates as they came in behind her. She ignored the sidelong looks her two-team members shared with one another. Whatever thoughts they might have had on the current situation was not part of the mission.

Silence ruled the dark corridors of the Hyuga Compound, it's halls as four shadows scurried past the protective gates, and into the home of nearly a hundred individuals all of which rested peacefully or patrolled the halls of their assigned posts. With a single gesture from the masked and controlled Anko, Weasel swept forward into the main sleeping chamber of Hyuga Hiashi. Landing in a crouch above the man's bed, the ANBU Nin barely avoided a sudden lash of palms aiming for his chakra network when the man paused in his assault.

"ANBU-san, what brings you to my home?" he asked, offering the Weasel a bow to compensate for the attack.

Tilting his head downwards, the Weasel reached up and tugged at the ties that bound his identity from those with curious eyes. Revealing his eyes to the man, Naruto spoke in hurried rushed tones. "My daughters were kidnapped and something leads me to believe the attacker may have something to do with the people in this compound."

A brow raised in question at the boy's tone. "What leads you to believe this?"

"An intruder was able to get past my summons and into my home. A source of mine informed me that members of the Hyuga Clan were behind a direct threat to Hinata's safety. I will not ask for permission to search this compound when my clones are taking care of that as we speak. What I want from you is to keep people out of my Captain's, Bluebird's and Scorpion's way." Retying the mask into place, Weasel cocked his head at the Lord. "It would be wise to insure that my girls are indeed unharmed if I find them here, Lord Hiashi."

As one father to another, there was no doubt the young man known, as Naruto would not hesitate to react in retaliation for his children in any less form then he himself would. "Perhaps," he began in suggestion, "It would be wise for me to accompany you about the grounds. Would you like me to summon my people together or…?"

"That would give away our purpose for being here." Toad scolded, dropping down beside the speaking duo of men. "Leave them where they are if you feel you must accompany us."

The man nodded, watching as the purple haired Toad gestured to her remaining squad to make his own patrols. In a flash of chakra, the two remainders left the ceiling and headed out through the double windows. Nodding in Weasel's direction Toad moved to the window herself. "Weasel, stay with Lord Hiashi while you look around the place."

"Hai, Captain." he answered, moving to the entry point of the man's room. "Lead the way, Lord Hyuga."

"Of course, Weasel-san."

Whatever Badger and Rooster had expected during their investigations of the Hyuga was not the sudden appearance of one of the back up squads. Comprised into a unit during the Fifth's final years as Hokage and decommissioned shortly after the Sixth's inauguration as Hokage, Kaze-one certainly was not it. The group was too chaotic by half and should never have even seen active field duty unless on a battlefield. The long since threat of war had vanished almost immediately during the final battles with Akatsuki and Orchimaru's final defeat. So, why was a full combat squad roaming the Hyuga grounds?

Their answer showed up minutes after the arrival of the other squad. Panting in front of them was the Hokage's personal summons, Pakkun. Panting in disbelief, the dog looked up at the shinobi and growled. "You see that blond brat around here? I've been tracking him for almost half an hour now."

Rooster shrugged, leaving Badger to make the answers. "Squad Kaze-one has been the only arrival here tonight from ANBU. Why is a battle squad here when this should have been left to infiltration?"

"Ehh, how am I supposed to know that? Though since Uzumaki's smell brought me here, it's possible he's one of them," the pug answered getting back to his feet. "Well, no time like the present. Keep your ears and eyes open if you see him."

"Will do." Rooster answered, giving Badger a signal that he was going to place interception. "Did you tag any of them?"

The Badger shifted a step aside as he pointed in the direction of Hyuga Hiashi's chambers. "They stopped to speak with our Lord Hyuga and split up from their. Members are Captain Toad, Weasel, Bluebird, and Scorpion for a healer."

"Damn. Look, Badger, one of us needs to tell the Hokage we've got a squad where they shouldn't be…"

"I wouldn't bother. The boss has already ordered people to run round up. If you two want to do anything, get to the reason their here before they do and secure it." Pakkun advised right before running off in the same direction Weasel had taken moments ago. "Damned brats never know when to quit."

After the small pug left them, Rooster and Badger let out their breath. "So, who's going to run interference then?"

"Rooster-san. Badger-san." Yet another voice intruded. With a leap onto the ground beside them, a worried Hinata glanced up at both men. "Have you seen any suspicious persons around here? Or an ANBU squad that doesn't belong?"

The two-masked Nin froze up in dismay. "What is going on here?" Rooster countered. "First we get ANBU, then the Hokage's mutt, and now you and members of the former Squad Eight." Shaking his head in exasperation, he turned to Badger. "Go with them. I'll take care of that ANBU group."

"What of our original purpose here?" Badger asked, earning a sharp-eyed look from the silent Kiba.

"We'll still be fulfilling our original duties if this little party is any indication," he explained. "I'm the one who created Kaze-one when the Godaime was still in office and know best how to get them to stop what they're doing. Weasel's something of a loose cannon when it comes to certain types of missions. Get going."

"Hai." Each ninja sounded off taking to the paths where they assumed Kaze-one was bound to make its appearance.

Unknown as he was to his fellow ninja, Sachi watched the proceeding surgery preparations with little care for how it would affect the small child's life in the coming years or what it would take from the ones forced into committing the atrocity for the sake of their beloved ones. All he cared for was the singular purpose those eyes would hold for him and his brethren. A slim smirk appeared across the former Oto-nin's mouth as Urame Hyuga gestured with his hand for the procedure to start.

Flinching at her superiors orders, Mitsu bent her marred head to the young girl, slipping a mask over her small face. Turning the spigot knob atop the anesthetic, the young Hyuga mother counted from one hundred as blue eyes slipped slowly closed against their owner's will. Outside the room across the hall with her young son was the dozing Midori who suddenly sat up with a wail, watching the door in fear as her violet eyes began to shimmer in dancing shades. Reaching out her hands, she began to scream much to the consternation of the Hyuga elder who watched over the young children.

Seething out a whisper, the woman scolded the young child. "Silence you."

Twisting about to glare at the female, Midori gave her a sharp vocal "No." of her own in reply.

"You little…" The slamming of the door opening to reveal her Lord found the Elder in suspense.

"What is this?" he demanded, only to be pushed aside by the masked ANBU behind him.

"Midori-chan." he breathed out, rushing forward and taking the small girl into his arms before leveling the Hyuga with a cold-eyed glare behind protective lenses. "Where's her sister, Shiori?"

Arrival of the Hokage was always a momentous affair, except for when the very man was accompanied by ANBU with death written in his chakra for any fool careless enough to get between him and his missions. The fact three squads, two of which belonged to ANBU, another comprised of a tracking squad, two previously assigned men, and a rogue squad without proper authorization for mobilization had come to the same hall. It was without a doubt the largest cause for the urge to commit total and complete destruction of an entire clan not seen since the days of the Uchiha massacre.

Especially when the Unpredictable Weasel threw an old woman out a door and into another entryway before even their fastest could blink. Stepping out behind the youth was none other then Hiashi himself who gave a frown in the elder's direction as Weasel bent down, wrapping a single hand around the female's throat and jerked her to her feet.

"I will not ask you again. Where is Uzumaki Shiori?" the ANBU battle specialist growled, chakra-gaining visibility beneath his feet.

"Stand down, Weasel. Immediately." Kakashi barked out, striding forward before his student could do harm to the elderly woman. Clasping a hand on the younger man's arm, he let his eyes do the speaking for him as Hinata came up beside him. "Give Midori-chan to Hinata and we'll find Shiori-chan together, hmm?"

A warning growl slipped out from behind the ANBU's mask as he turned his face to disengage the Hokage's stare. "What are you planning to do to her?" he barked at the trembling Hyuga, his arm lifting an inch to bring the woman to the tips of her toes. "Where is she?"

A strangled sound garbled out of the Hyuga's mouth, panic flashing into her pale eyes as she tightened her hold on the wrist holding her up. "Naruto. Drop her now." Kakashi snapped, his fingers pressing into the pressure points to get his order across. Against his will, the woman dropped.

Against her belief, Hiashi was there to deliver an interception on her escape.

"Mother." he said simply. "Where is the girl?"

Chapter 11: A Daughter's Duty

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned and was created by a man called Kishimoto. I hereby disavow any need to profit, gain, or otherwise benefit from this piece of fan fiction other then for the sheer amusement of being bored.

Chapter 11

Evaluating the direct scenario before him, Shikamaru tilted his head in the direction of the other ANBU he had brought along with him after intercepting and regrouping them just outside of Hiashi's quarters only to trail after the Lord and the Weasel minutes later. The appearance of the Hokage, Team Eight, and the other ANBU squad had tightened the quarters to dangerous proportions if any of them ran directly into hostiles.

Flashing his fingers through the ANBU code, he gave the signal for the combat squad to prepare to move ahead while the others would back off. His concern was primarily the Hokage's safety, the children beyond his current location, and getting the Hyuga out of direct line of conflict lest something should happen to him.

Toad, take your squad ahead and get between the hostiles and all possible targets. We are too tight in these quarters. That gives the Hostiles an advantage we cannot afford.

Anko nodded, her arm shifting into the subtle confines of her cloak to gesture Bluebird and Scorpion to follow her ahead. Bouncing onto the roof, she moved until she was just in front of her Hokage and dropped to the floor. "Sorry, Hokage-sama, but we've orders to keep you and the other higher ups safe. Kids too."

Kakashi gave her a scowl as her reward. "We'll discuss when everything is taken care of. For now, just get this situation back in hand."

Her expectations on which the rogue ANBU were had not included him, the man who was her husband, to be one of the deadliest shinobi alive. The situation did not suit him. This lethally masked warrior could not…. Should not have been him. Perhaps the name ANBU isn't suitable to either of us, she thought as she clasped her hands in front of her, eyes widening by the second as her grandmother stiffened at her son's interference.

Surprise ceased to amaze her when it came to her grandparents. They just refused to believe that change in the clans would happen as the new generations rose to take over and drove the future to the paths that their elders would not consider as acceptable. Hinata fought the urge to frown at her grandmother as the woman stiffened at Hiashi's own actions.

"I always knew that female would impact you like this," her grandmother stated, eyes becoming pearl glints of hate for her offspring. "Hizashi would have been a better leader then you. He at least knew how to take orders."

"Do not speak of my brother." Hiashi answered his face impassive as he moved forward. "You who would mark your own children and grandchildren with the seal of our clan without regret have no right to even speak his name. Where is the girl?"

"Humph." she sneered at him.

A growl echoed behind her as Naruto found he moving to force out the answer. A hand landing on his shoulder and clasping tightly to his coat prevented any further action as Kakashi himself turned to her. "I know you aren't so stupid as to deny us the chance to prevent a war." He drawled. "Unless of course you want to learn what horrors that girl's parents are fully capable of." Shrugging, Kakashi gave the indication he was more then willing to let Naruto drag out a confession from the elderly woman.

There was nothing soft in the blond Weasel's stance as he let the weave of his chakra spill over into the hall, letting it leak into every opening along the halls to bring many other Hyuga and their companions to a complete halt in their activities.

"Well, what shall it be?" Hiashi questioned, his fingers flexing at his mother's stubborn refusal. If little else, he would mark her with the cursed seal and burn the information out of her brain. Unless his son-in-law got to her first.

Something about the way Hiashi's eyes flinted over seemed to penetrate the superiority complex she possessed. Raising her hand, she gestured to the sealed door behind her, the glow of symbols giving off the indication that a medical procedure was under way.

"The child is in the room behind me. Payment to be rendered for removing the stain upon our family's name once and for all." Tsukino answered smartly, raising her chin to meet her son's eyes. "She is just as weak as her mother was before her."

Horror froze Hinata's veins of all compassion for her grandmother, the very woman who had comforted her after her own mother's death. "No." she whispered, already rushing to the door before her fellow shinobi could stop her. Pushing her grandmother away from the entrance, Hinata ripped the sliding door to the side. Byakugan activated in the seconds prior, her hands flashed into the unfamiliar seals of her clan seal, settling into the final phase with a singular determination. She brought the surgeon Hyuga to her knees and faintly acknowledged the shocked screams of another young voice within the room as pain tore through them.

Pushing past the door guards, the ANBU bodyguard stepped into the line of sight of her own grandfather and his companion. Coming to his feet, Urame cursed his offspring as he gestured for Sachi to get rid of the female. Scoffing at the order, the Oto-nin did what every good assassin from his village did when forced into a corner.

He stabbed his leg with a single kunai, vanishing in a poof of smoke that left Urame standing dazed.

"Shadow clone." the old man gaped out, his vacant eyes taking in the rush of figures that followed his granddaughter and a Weasel masked ANBU. The child perched in the ANBU's arms brought another suppressed sound to his lips as he settled into the stance of the Jyuuken. "Granddaughter, you bring dishonor to this clan."

Hinata barely acknowledged his presence, giving her attention to healing the slight cut where the surgeon had been about to begin. Gathering the chakra to her fingertips, the Hyuga began to seal the wound closed. Something about the actions in those around her kept the Hyuga heiress from creating an answer until after she was sure their were no other harmful affects on the small girl other then a scar and being placed under a rather heavy jutsu designed for surgery itself.

Her eyes came up and the Wolf she relied upon for duty took over.

"Hyuga Urame, you have abused the authority and honor given to the Main Branch of the Hyuga House. You have used our people… No, you have abused the name Hyuga for too long. I will not stand aside for your will any longer. I am just sorry I waited this long to do something about it." Hinata stated, coming around the surgical table to face her grandfather. "As a daughter of this clan it is my duty to stop you."

Shock and fear tore through him at the old woman's statement, condemning his child… no, his children, to some kind of payment so they could get rid of Hinata? The emotions quickly burned into something familiar, his way of dealing with anything that might compromise his abilities. He burned with the need to extract payment from the fools who would even think to bring such a woe unto his family.

All sense of self-preservation must have been lacking when they learned of his connection to them.

On the other hand, they had not heeded the familiar days when he was called by 'Demon Brat'.

"Monsters." he snapped. "I know what real monsters are and you are certainly amongst the worst of them that I've ever met." Hinata's pose had not shifted at his words; her attention locked firmly on her grandfather who snarled at the Uzumaki male is appearance into his home.

Shifting the toddler on his hip, Naruto stepped closer to the surgical table where Shiori's small body rested. Slipping an arm down, the Sage gave Hinata a singular passing glance before tucking that same arm under his girl and scooping her into the familiar warmth of his hold.

"Weasel?" Toad called out from the hall, "Is everything alright in there?"

"Hai," he called back. "Some guy had a shadow clone in here though. There is no telling where he came from and there is an old person in here too. He's got some kind of grudge against Hinata-chan."

His last words came out with a growl as Weasel carefully back stepped towards the exit, giving the indication that he would leave Hinata to her fight when he felt the graze of a kunai draw against his throat. Stepping from the shadows, Sachi tightened the press of his blade against the ANBU's neck, drawing closer to his ear.

"I'll be taking that girl with me.," he drawled slowly.

Fury darkened the blond Nin's eyes as Sachi chuckled at the turn of things in his favor. "She's quiet valuable to me, you know."

"You're a fool if you think I hadn't thought of that." Naruto answered, his grin growing wider before the toddler Midori leapt from her father's arms, into the air, and releasing a henge mid-leap to reveal a dark aura of killing intent. Weasel mask caught the light before a kunai was brought up against the assassin's own blade, forcing him back and away from the unconscious Shiori. Dispelling in a poof of smoke, the clone that held the girl vanished, leaving another Weasel to hurry forth and catch her before she fell to the floor.

Slipping back through the door, the ANBU passed the girl to his boss. "Please, Sensei, get them back to their mother," he pleaded, turning back to fight within. "I can't let them get away with doing this to my family."

Glancing down at the burden in his arm, the Hokage nodded, gesturing for Scorpion to follow him. "You have one hour."

"Hai, sensei. Thanks." Weasel answered, reaching up and untying the mask slipped around his head. "I shouldn't have this right now. ANBU don't get personal." Dropping his mask to the ground, Naruto slipped into the fight unheeded as his masked clones put the Oto-nin on the run.

He doubted quite highly all participants in that fight were going to make it out alive. "Good grief…" Kakashi muttered falling back with the child clutched to his chest in practiced ease. "Just leave enough to be tried in court, Naruto." he called after the ninja.

Mumbling to himself about the eccentricities of orange Sages and their lack of intelligence, the Hokage followed his people out. Needless to say, he was not quite shocked enough when he saw Hyuga Tsukino being marched from the hall by Toad and an imposing Hiashi.

"Has everyone gone nuts?" he asked the fumbling Scorpion beside him, who struggled to keep hold of the malcontent Midori.

She shook her head. "I don't think so, Hokage-sama. I think it's just us."

"Ah."

Urame flinched back when Sachi was suddenly thrust into his line of attack, his hands automatically striking the tenketsu around the man's heart in defense. Panting from the exertion, the old man fell to his knees only to glance up through his grey hair at the child his son gave life. Standing before him without even an expression, Hinata seemed to take on the life of the House itself.

"Grandfather, you are under arrest," she said. Striding forward, the ANBU trained female launched her palm against his temple and sent him spiraling into a darkness he had not felt since he was a youth. Glancing to the man who had hurt her Naruto-kun, she felt only relief to find he too was unconscious, if in some form of pain from her grandfather's attack. Weak though it might have been it was effective in halting the Oto-nin from getting away.

Using what supplies she had on hand, Hinata made short work of binding their foes before realizing the absence of Naruto at her side. Glancing up, she felt shock creep through her as her husband collapsed onto his side panting for air.

"NARUTO." she screamed.

Relief swamped the woman when the door to the Hokage's inner receiving room thrust open to reveal the man himself with a masked shinobi under the guise of a Scorpion.

"Shiori. Midori." she exclaimed rushing forwards to take her daughters from the protective guardians that had brought them. Smothering the girls in kisses and hugs, she set both on the floor to examine them under expert eyes. Frowning when she found the scar across Shiori's face, she glanced up through her bangs with a scowl.

"What happened to my girl?" The sleepy expression was slowly disappearing from the awakened Shiori as the child glanced haphazardly around her in surprise until her face found her mother.

"Mama," she cried reaching her hands up to catch the woman around the neck. Joy surfaced under the little girl's heart at the sudden return of her world. The joyous expression likewise transferred to Midori who hurled herself into her mother's stomach, leaving no room for the woman to get her answers.

"I'll answer all your questions when we get our answers ourselves, Shion-sama." Kakashi answered her before nodding at Lee and departing with his ANBU helper.

The rush into Konoha Hospital emergency ward after Naruto's collapse from excessive exertion on his heart brought the entire district into near shut down. With two traitors and an Oto-nin from the Bingo books sealed, away with Interrogation for the following days it left many questions what had happened. Many had thought the sage to be infallible until news reached them of his dire straights. In every single window that faced the streets, candles could be seen, flickering around on their wicks.

Not far from the main residents of the village, the Uchiha couple likewise kept a silent prayer burning through them for their teammate, their friend, their brother to keep on living. Between Tsunade's power and Sasuke's curative medicines, the two Nin had great hopes the young blonde-haired person would survive.

It was Sasuke who whispered the prayer, "Please, kami, let him be alright."

Upon hearing word of Naruto's collapse, Kakashi did the only thing he could think of in times like these. He set aside his book, any thoughts of sake, and headed for the one place he would ever found any form of consolation.

The memorial stone of heroes.

Left to her with glass preventing her from actually being by the bedside of the comatose Naruto, Hinata found herself actually close to tears. Weakness she was familiar with. She could handle it like a pro these days.

The feeling that ate into her now was completely new compared to that.

She had never before felt the kind of burn in her veins and she was not sure she could do it by herself. An arm slipping around her shoulders brought the young woman out of her thoughts as her eyes met her father.

"I've not been in this position in a long time, Hinata-chan. It is one I never wanted to see either of my children in as long as I lived. Unlike my time though, I think your spouse will live through this and a bit wiser from the experience. After all, he does endure well."

"Father?" she said breathlessly, looking back at Naruto. "You're right. He will be fine. Though…"

He gave her an answer before she could finish. "You're allowed to worry, daughter."

Naruto came to through a fog of what ifs and what the hell happened before his mind decided it didn't matter because someone was crying… at least, he was sure he heard someone crying. Opening his eyes, he turned his head toward the sound and blinked in surprise at the red head that wailed beside him and small fists that patted at his cheeks.

"Da." the voice exclaimed happily, leaving Naruto spinning for the second time in under a minute.

"Mi-chan?" he whispered, his face automatically moving flinching when he spotted Shiori sitting on her mother's lap right behind her. "Shi-chan?"

"Their both alright thanks to you." Shion answered. "My thanks to your wonderful Hinata as well. She did a beautiful job fixing that horrible scar this morning and the girls both adore her."

"Huh?"

A giggle broke his line of wonderment as he blinked haphazardly at the laughing woman. "Hinata-chan, what's going on?"

"You collapsed a week ago after we stopped my grandparents and their assassin. The trial is tomorrow, but you do not have to worry about that. Ibiki-san got a full confession from all parties." Hinata answered him. "We were worried, Naruto-kun."

"No… I mean, why are all of you here?" he asked, his mind at a complete loss of what the heck these people were doing here. Why the heck would we have stopped her grandparents and an assassin? What was going on?

"Hinata-chan, do you know where sensei is? I'm late for a meeting with him and I gotta report on the activities in the capitol."

"Wha… Naruto-kun, what do you mean?" Hinata whispered her hand going to her chin as her eyes flickered over the Sage's confused face. Did he not remember?

"I'll go get the doctor." Shion said calmly, taking her girls with her through the door as Hinata felt horror was through her.

"Why did she call you my Hinata-chan?" he asked, sitting up further in bed as he tried to understand what exactly was being said. "Hinata?"

Her world tipped and the dark haired Uzumaki wife sank back into her chair as the first tears welled up. He did not remember. Naruto did not remember that they were married and his friends… "Oh, kami…" she whispered forlornly. "You don't remember, do you?"

The rush of medical personal into the room broke up any answers that she might have received when she was suddenly pushed outside and made to wait in the hall. Everything that had happened in the last week or more was completely lost. To him and to her if he did not remember. Finding her knees weakening, Hinata sank to the ground only to wrap her arms around her knees and to find the tears falling free.

Chapter 12: The Bird's Omen

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned and was created by a man called Kishimoto. I hereby disavow any need to profit, gain, or otherwise benefit from this piece of fan fiction other then for the sheer amusement of being bored.

Chapter Twelve

He bowed to the tomb, slipping a bouquet of white flowers gathered by none other then himself from the Hyuga gardens. Here and only here did he feel himself free to express his gratitude to a teammate on forgotten missions.

Kneeling in the long stemmed grass, he closed his eyes without a thought nor care and began to speak, telling Uzumaki Kushina's spirit all the things that had transpired since his last visit and just what had become of their children.

"At long last, I am able to hold my promise to you and in return, he keeps a promise he made to my nephew. The future of the Hyuga is looking much brighter now. Your son however, ah, he has much of you in him. I fear our future grandchildren might just be able to outdo him in his days at the academy.," he said, smiling a bit at the thought of future generations. "Like Namikaze-sama did for you, your goddaughter Hinata soothes the wild energy the two of you have in common."

Shaking his head, the man called Hiashi lifted his face to the morning's rays of light. "Duty calls, my friend. Perhaps I will come to visit this evening and we can discuss the best way to handle my traitorous parents. The priestess of Oni would like to punish them in the way of her people, no matter how contrary to our laws it might be. Somehow, I find myself agreeing with the priestess."

Memory loss is often a thing best left to natural recovery in the medical world, but in many cases, there are times it can become fundamentally impossible. Especially when there are those who claim a higher authority over ones self and life. Duty can often cause disabling events to be required of those less durable then the shinobi class.

Yet, there was a time when shinobi used force to recall events as they happened even through sheer force of will.

The look of utter heartbreak on the Hyuga woman's face when he revealed a lack of memory on his part disturbed something in him. He could not exactly recall why, but it was more painful then the time he brought Sakura to Sasuke after that final exam and he had… Shaking the thought aside, Naruto folded his legs under his body and nestled himself deeper into the hospital garden's foliage with a set of clippers and a planter nearby. Upon learning for his need of action and his hobby of gardening, it had not taken him much to get the staff to agree to his desires.

Especially considering the thing, he wanted to do in the garden.

Naruto was thinking about the information he had taken from his own body. It recognized things about Hyuga Hinata that it did not claim with others. There was a tantalizing connection that he had shared more with her then he had even shared with Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Yamato, or Sai.

Damn, there was an even stronger connection to her then Iruka-sensei possessed.

A hand strayed away from the tools to touch his lips with a single finger before blushing at the thought of kissing the woman. "Gah, why am I feeling like nobodies told me everything?" he muttered with disdain. He was seriously beginning to hate secrets especially when they involved him.

Or a weird female like Hinata.

"Why do I want to kiss her so badly?" he pouted, digging his fingers back into the soft earth and letting the work soothe out his distracted thoughts.

The atmosphere of the room stifled even the most stalwart of men, leaving Kakashi to shift bemusedly around in his seat until the attention of all people was called for. Glancing up from his book, he set the offending literature aside and nearly smiled when the three prisoners had been assembled. The elders were not as heavily cuffed, as the former Oto-nin was, however, each bore signs of seals freshly placed over their chakra networks.

Coming to his feet, Kakashi offered a hand to the silent Shion. Taking his hand, the two leaders stepped down from the dais until they were face to face with the prisoners. Shion's purple eyes narrowed on Urame, bubbling under the careful guise of her own will. Lifting her chin, she waited for the Hokage to speak.

"According to the laws of Konohagakure and the Land of Fire, a person accused of betrayal, influencing strife amongst an organized people without proper authorization, kidnapping, allowing a medical procedure without parental consent, trauma to not just one but two children, and the attempted assassination of two of my shinobi would call for an immediate beheading." He began, his eye crinkling at the state of confusion from the addressed people. "You are not so lucky. According to the peace treaties set forth by the conjoined alliances of Hi, Oni, Suna, and all other allied nations, prisoners of one country accused and found guilty by another are to be handed over once due process is complete."

Here, Shion took over the proceedings. Stepping forward by one foot, the priestess leveled a singular glare at the three prisoners. "While I cannot claim any action over the Oto-nin prisoner, I can claim a fitting punishment for the inciters of his actions. Hyuga, I claim your names, your blood, and your spirits. The chance for a future lift will be denied. To take from a priestess is to take from one self. You would have claimed another's vision and in return, I claim yours. An eye for an eye. A scar for a scar. I pity you, Elders. You shall spend the remainder of your lives in service to the temples of Hi no Kuni for I will not have you set foot in my lands. Do not be deceived, however, for your chores will not be as easy as you would think. From each hand, I will claim three fingers to burn in the fires of Oni's Fire temple. For my daughters, I will claim one eye from each prisoner to offer for your salvation within Hi no Kuni's own temple of Oni."

So involved with his thoughts was he that he missed the sudden halting presences of his former genin teammates. Watching him from the windowed hallway, Sasuke and Sakura visibly flinched at the sight of their friend so thoroughly meshed in his surroundings. If not for the standing orders to stay away from the Sage, both would have been at his side in moments.

The blond woman beside them insured that order would remain intact. Sighing in disbelief over the arrangements, Tsunade shook her head. "His mind doesn't remember things sometimes. Especially if he has been affected by strong waves of emotion or something similar. When he went after those criminals, he was reasonably upset prior. Eventually, something is going to leak back into his memory or it's going to trigger those missing memories of his." she explained. "By his actions, Naruto remembers things physically that his mind has forgotten."

Tilting his head at the Sannin, Sasuke inquired, "What makes you say that?"

She smirked at him. "Have either of you ever seen Naruto act like that by him self without…"

"He used to act like that back in the academy." Sakura stated, her head coming up with an annoyed look spread across her face.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered. "He wasn't the only one." The narrow green eyes that met his statement drew a smirk from the Uchiha as he leaned closer to the pink haired medic. Perhaps she developed that adorable little twitch whenever he brought her 'Fan girl' days that inspired the comment.

"You should tell Naruto that he's married to you." A voice intruded into her solace, breaking the suspended existence that Hinata had taken up in the corridor of the Hyuga household. Fixing the speaker with a steady stare, Hinata waited for her younger sister to explain herself.

"He, like you, is a member of this clan. Regardless, the marriage has happened despite the things caused by our grandparents' betrayal, Naruto-san has a duty to us all. The counsel meeting is days away and if he's not there the branch house will be forced to endure another two hundred years of the Seal."

"I… I don't know if I can face him right now." Hinata confessed. "Its horrible, to feel forgotten after working so hard to be…" She was stopped in the midst of her speech by a solid palm against her own pale cheek. Shakily, her hand rose to the burning pain on her face as Hanabi scowled at her.

The unstated words that hung in the air between them burned like a sun until Hanabi spoke. "He is the man you claim to love and his lack of memory shouldn't affect that. Even if the clan needs him, he needs YOU." With that, the younger girl turned on her heel and strode away, indignation tracing ever step she took.

A stuttering breath whispered at her sister's lack of tact about the subject, choking to death the terrible burn of heartbreak that kept her away from the hospital. Hanabi is right. Naruto-kun needs me. She thought to herself as she spun about to make her way out of the house.

Standing up from the work of planting a new fern in the small ground space he had been allotted Naruto stretched and sighed. Reaching his hands above his head, he tilted his face back until the sun was able to catch against the reflective surface of his headband. That was, until his eyes caught hold of the trio watching him from the windowed hallway. Frowning at the sight, Naruto began to make his way to them before halting.

Pure fury for his teammates burned inside of him for them. Scowling at the feeling, he cocked his head in question of Tsunade's appearance. Rushing towards the entry point, Naruto bounced into the hall with a welcoming grin. "Hey, Baa-chan, when did you get back and what are with you two? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Gomen, Naruto, but we have business to attend to while we're here. It's good to know you're up and around though." Tsunade answered, leaving the other two unable a chance to speak to the blond ninja. "Come on you two, we've got that mission of yours to complete."

"Uh, bye." he called after them, unsure of how to explain the looks of guilt and sadness on their faces. "Why is everyone acting so weird?"

Shaking off the feeling of doubt, Naruto did an about face to head back into the garden when he saw Hinata stop at the reception desk for a moment right before she turned towards. A smile bloomed on the Sage's face at the sight of her. If anyone could explain the weirdness, it would be Hinata. Except for the spreading blush on her face and the downcast eyes…

His grin widened.

Yeah, he would definitely have to kiss her in the near future.

Best way was to ask her out on a date, right.

"Morning, Hinata-chan." he said as she took a few shuffling steps towards him.

"Uh, um… Good morning, Naruto-kun." Hinata answered him, turning a bright cherry red at the sight of his grin. What is he planning now? After living with him for even just a week, she had learned to differentiate between his smiles. That particular one had appeared just before the entire ordeal with the Uchihas had been revealed.

She yelped when Naruto moved even closer to her just outside of touching distance. "Something wrong?" he asked. "You don't have another fever do you?"

"Ano, Naruto-kun, we need to talk about what happened last week." she confessed even as Naruto leaned in closer. She gulped, turning her face upwards to keep her eyes locked with his.

"What's that?" he asked as his head tilted to the side.

She flushed before taking a step backwards and letting out a held breath. "Hokage-sama called me into his office after you finished the mission with the Daimyo's court."

"I remember that. His wife had some kind of fan girl issue with me." The blonde-haired person made a face at the idea. "So, why'd he call you into his office about that?"

"The Daimyo ordered Hokage-sama to find you a wife and…" she blinked as she watched Naruto's face pale. The rest of the explanation rushed out before she lost her nerve. "Hokage-sama thought I suited the requirements best, Naruto-kun. We were married a few days later…"

"What are you saying?" he asked, interrupting her as his hand flashed out and caught her wrist before she could flee. His abrupt movement took her by surprise, unrelieved that he actually might remember something.

Catching her breath, Hinata thought of a way to continue. "Naruto-kun… I… I am so…sorry. Ho…hokage-sama, he or… asked me t… to…"

"He asked you to do what? Marry me? Why?" he demanded, his attention becoming drawn into her voice as he flicked his eyes to hers.

Hinata whispered, "The Daimyo… his wife, she ha… had developed aff…affections for y…you." Her eyes shut as she finished what she was trying to say. Surely, he had to remember that, right.

"Is there any proof?" he asked, his blue eyes narrowing slightly in search of Hinata's face for a solid answer. The red flush of her cheeks and the way her face was tilting downwards was all he needed to give him the evidence that she was not lying. No matter how little he actually knew about the young woman, he just knew he would be able to pick out any discrepancy in her words.

"H…hai," she breathed out. "Ho… hokage-sama can validate wh… what I'm saying."

It was not long before Naruto took action. Creating set of shadow clones and henging one of them into an appearance of her. Scooping Hinata into his arms, Naruto headed out of the hospital via the roof and towards the Tower in the center of the village. Landing atop the top of the tower and scuttling down the side with his chakra he came in through a window with nary a sound.

"Ohayo, sensei." he greeted, startling the silver haired man from his pursuit of paperwork.

Arching his brow at his wayward student, Kakashi gestured to the chairs set before the old desk. "I heard you were having a few memory problems, Naruto. Considering whom you're with, you must have a few questions."

"Hai. Hinata-chan says we're married." Naruto answered, setting the blushing woman into a chair before sitting himself beside her. The way his sensei smiled at him was all the answer he needed. "There's more, isn't there?"

Glancing to his side, Kakashi pulled a report from his desk, glanced through it for a moment and answered. "Sasuke and Sakura are the ones behind the marriage, though I ordered it courtesy of the Daimyo. There was the kidnapping of your daughters Uzumaki Shiori and Midori. Shiori-chan suffered some damage that was later attended to by Uzumaki Hinata. You played a large part in the settlement of the mission despite orders to leave things alone. We will deal with that part later, hmm. Ah, yes, and you father-in-law has filed a report to us about the upcoming clan counsel. You were asked to attend given your status as an elder amongst their members." The abbreviated statement had Naruto raising a brow. "Any questions?"

Shaking his head, the Sage sighed. "Just one. Think anyone would care if I just went home? There's a lot to think about and…"

"I doubt it. You are married to a member of the Hyuga clan and as my bodyguard Hinata is required to know some things about med-nin jutsu. I'm sure you'll be fine under her watchful eye." the Hokage answered with a knowing smile. "Just rest, think about what I've said and try to remember what parts you played. I will need to get a report from you soon."

Naruto lifted a brow at his leader without a flinch. "Way to load the burden, sensei." he mumbled with a grimace. "Tell the guy with no memory he has to file a report on things he can't even begin to get a grasp on."

"That's not true, Naruto." Kakashi mused. "On some level, you remember the things that happened. For example, you are completely at ease with Hinata-chan being your wife. So, talk to all the parties involved and investigate what happened whenever you are back to full strength. Just think of it as a mission or training. I'm sure you'll get everything you need."

His student's gaze faltered when he waved a hand to dismiss the two of them. Stumbling to his feet, Naruto glanced once more at the hokage before offering a hand to Hinata to escort her from the office. "One last thing. Hinata-san, I'll need your report by the end of the week as well." Kakashi reminded them. "Just to wrap things up, you understand?"

The young Hyuga scowled furiously at the records in front of her, her brows drawing together in confusion before she lifted her dark glare to the cowed people in front of her. "You're not on the records, Mitsu-san. Neither are your brothers, sisters, parents, children, or spouses." There was no question in her voice as she addressed them. "In fact, some of you are listed as amongst the deceased."

She knew for a fact many of the records declared these particular branch members as still born or lost to some other childhood accident. Unlike the more public faces of her kin, these particular Hyuga were distant cousins. Letting out a furious breath, she came to her feet. "The records will have to be adjusted and all members accounted for. Compensation will be made and housing provided until we can settle things."

Glancing at Hyuga Mitsu, she smiled. "I understand you have medical training. My father, Lord Hiashi, has requested your presence. He has a particular assignment he would like to speak with you about."

Mitsu gave her a solemn nod, bowing forward as the girl came to her feet. "Yes, Hyuga-sama." she said softly, barely a voice in the quiet of the room.

"Until later then." she answered, stepping into the halls where she frowned at the entire pain this ordeal would cause her head. Ugh, it is like dealing with Hinata-clones.

The Hyuga prisoners brought before the masked ANBU Dog were settled upon tatami mats to ease the strain upon their knees. Thick bandages blinded them to the Nin's presence as the young man dipped his brush into the wet ink that would consign them to their fate. When his uncle had first showed him the caged bird seal and how it was constructed, he had been confused. The very secrets of the main branch had been revealed to him during that conversation as he was ordered to practice the damning curse until each line was perfect. Upon mastering the hated thing, Hiashi had requested he revise the curse until it could tap into a person's chakra network, should they try to activate the Byakugan without completing a series of steps first. Neji was to keep the revised curse to himself and not allow anyone to access it beyond the Hokage, himself, and another third party.

With grim satisfaction, Neji imparted his newly revised Cage upon the very brows of those who caged his father. His grandparents would share a worse fate then he himself had been born into. With each stroke of the brush, he felt something release inside of him until he was set free to fly from his own cage. Completing his task, he nodded at the shinobi escort.

"The seal is complete. Neither prisoner will be able to access their remaining Byakugan as long as they live." he declared, coming to his feet. Watching the startling of their shoulders, he smiled under his mask. Good for them to know it was him who had clipped their wings in the end. The branch house would have its justice on those who abused their authority over its members.

They were born to protect those who kept the Will of Fire alive.

Not to serve the base desires of senile elders or long forgotten leaders.

Chapter 13: Blood Brothers, Clan Treaty

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned and was created by a man called Kishimoto. I hereby disavow any need to profit, gain, or otherwise benefit from this piece of fan fiction other then for the sheer amusement of being bored.

Chapter Thirteen

This was not his home. The couch wasn't lumpy, the bed wasn't the same old frame he'd used for years, and by Hinata's own statement, he had made the changes himself. Without her prompting even. Scowling at the soft feel of the furniture beneath him, he passed a watchful look to his wife. Who seemed content to cook dinner after he had found himself out of ramen.

Watching her from the sofa, Naruto was sure this was just some kind of dream he was going to wake up from soon. Wonderful as it might be, he was damned sure this wasn't the normal way he should be handling things either. "Hinata-chan?"

The dark shower of black locks falling lower against the woman's spine as she snapped to attention drew his eyes. Realizing what he was ogling, he shook his head to clear it. "What exactly has happened between us when we're here and not… out there?"

"Uh…hum." Face turning bright red, Hinata clasped the counter edge in desperation. "W… We haven't sp…spen… spent much time here."

"Why not?" Naruto asked, getting up from the couch and moving to lean on the counter beside her. "You're red again." Placing a hand against her forehead, he tested for a fever, noting distantly that she didn't faint. Just what had they been doing?

"How come we haven't spent more time together?" he asked trying to figure out why she was so red. "Don't married couples usually have a honeymoon stage?"

A few seconds passed, he noted wryly, when she went down. Catching her against his chest, Naruto felt a smile tickle at the sides of his lips. Almost as if he was happy for any excuse to get close to her deep down. "Hey, Hinata-chan, you can't keep fainting." he whispered while tugging her higher in his arms. Reaching to the faucet on his left, Naruto flicked the cold water on. Slipping his fingers under the icy stream, he quickly flicked the droplets he carried out of the stream across the woman's heated cheeks.

Fluttering eyelids met his gestures until Hinata gave a startled gasp and jerked upwards. "Oh, I…." She froze immediately as her brain clued her into just how close she was to Naruto. She went cherry red immediately."

"You faint again and I will take drastic actions, Hinata-chan. You could give a guy a heart attack if you keep that up." he teased tightening his arm around his wife as she made to step away. He liked holding her and wasn't ready to give up the close feeling yet.

"Naruto-kun, dinner will burn." Hinata whispered, thinking fast over what was happening. "I…"

"You're cute when you blush, Hinata-chan." Naruto said, his voice dropping an octave. Setting her back, the blond tilted his head at the kunoichi. "I'm gonna ask Hokage-sensei for some time off for both of us. It's just plain ridiculous to have us keep working without giving either of us time to get to know one another."

"Huh?" she whispered. "But… The counsel meeting is soon too."

Naruto smiled. "I thought of that. Sasuke, the bastard, can cover for me. He already knows how I feel about a bunch of things the clans do. He needs the good guy appeal too. Besides, what's the worst that can happen?"

The Hyuga in her paled at the thought of the Uchiha in her clan home. Her father was going to have a heart attack himself… "Naruto-kun, he's Uchiha."

"Yeah and so are we. Sasuke and I are blood brothers, Hinata-chan." Naruto answered as he slipped away from the counter. Looking at her from over his shoulder, his grin widened. "We did that before we got back to the village a few years ago. Since neither of us had family and we thought the counsel would execute him for his crimes, he wanted the Uchiha name to live on. So, we made a deal. He'd help me if he lived to find a family and I'd keep his clan name alive."

"Oh. My… I…" Hinata found herself floundering as Naruto continued to explain.

"Yeah, the only thing left to seal the deal is for one of each our descendents to fall for each other and get married in the next three generations. Thereby uniting our blood into one select whole." Giving her a smile worthy of the sun, Hinata gave up the fight and burst into tears.

"Hinata-chan?" he asked, coming about in a speed to rival Sasuke's own. Grasping her arms, he tucked the sobbing woman into his arms as he tried to figure out what went wrong. "Hinata-chan? What's wrong?"

The shake of her head left the man even more confused.

The only thing Hinata knew was that the blood rivalry between Uchiha and Hyuga had been settled without either clan knowing it. Simply because of a single act that predated her marriage to Uzumaki Naruto. Her clan's secrets would now be shared with the greatest of their enemies… And she couldn't be happier. With a fresh start the light could only grow brighter.

"Naruto-kun…" she whispered between broken sobs. "Thank you."

"Heh? What'd I do?" he asked, his brow quirking upwards as his wife suddenly threw her arms around him and cried even more. Why did she have to become confusing too? I actually understand her… most of the time.

The letters delivered by toad summons brought a swarm of activity from all adjoined parties. Many people were left with the taste of ash in their mouth while others gaped in open mouthed shock. Still, there were the few who couldn't help but find themselves suddenly on the receiving end of something all to unfamiliar. Amongst the amused was none other then the Hokage himself, who gave a single lecherous giggle before promptly signing off on the request and granting the newly married couple asylum from missions and shinobi business for the next two months. Far longer then Naruto had asked for, but the Hokage figured he would need it. He was getting on in years and Naruto had some extra training to get done before to much longer passed.

For the outraged and shocked Uchiha and Hyuga lords there was the singular note that Uchiha Sasuke, his brother by oath and blood, would be his voice, eyes, and ears to all clan affairs involving his position as a Hyuga Elder. A welcome banner was likewise delivered to both clans baring the other clan's symbol and spread across their compound walls by clones of Naruto and placed under Toad guard.

Hanabi merely smiled as she found a quick way to resolve the unnamed clan members in the registry. She delivered them to the Uchiha lord and gave him her own welcome to the family speech. Then promptly left when she heard Sakura shout about Naruto's banner.

Nothing of course quite set the tone as Naruto announcing to his wife that they were leaving town for a hot spring resort in the mountains. The fact that it was the daimyo's favorite place to vacation with his wife mattered very little by then. The couple were well on their way to the popular resort known as Paradise On the Mountain Side.

The Elder Hyuga's meeting took off without much of a hitch as no one really paid much heed to the silent, brooding figure in the corner of the room with a set scowl. That is, until the issue of the Clan's future use of the Caged Bird Seal came up. A silent dark voice took the words right from the speakers lips.

"No." he claimed, standing up until the light from the counsel rooms many candles gleamed across his face bringing to life the dark features that belonged to Uchiha alone. "Uzumaki Naruto was clear on that level long ago."

Left with a sour expression on his face, Hiashi shook his head. So this was to be a member of their clan…. "Is that all, Uchiha Sasuke? There is the matter of the alliance between our own clans to clear up. With Uzumaki married to my daughter and him being your kin, we have a slight situation."

"Hn." Sasuke responded. "Why bother complicating it. A long time ago, when the Hyuga first came to this village it was put forth a child of blood Hyuga and blood Uchiha would free both clans of their blood hate. Naruto merely reminded me of that fact. One of his children will one day marry one of mine. By proxy, that means it'll be one of your grandchildren that will seal the vows taken by both clans simply for an unforeseen marriage arrangement."

"In other words, you think it best to let the matter drop." Hiashi answered him.

"Of course." Sasuke responded, a slow smirk on his face as he shrugged. "There is one thing. Would your heiress Hanabi care to explain why I have a bunch of Branch Hyuga living in Uchiha grounds?"

Glancing at his aid and heiress for an answer, Hanabi shrugged. "Their Byakugan were damaged in many and malformed in the rest. Living here only makes them a target amongst the more known members of our clan. Living with Uchiha and one day taking on his clan's name will not only revive his clan, but free us of unwanted targets. Besides, people are scared of him, his wife, and their brother."

"We will discuss proper dispensation of duty later, Hanabi. The morning is up and there is much to do. Take into consideration everything we reviewed here and heed the given laws for future generations. In a generations time a blood tie of Hyuga and Uchiha will call a cease of hostility between both clans under the mediation of the Uzumaki name. All future use of the Caged Bird Seal will be dismissed unless brought to use on prisoners who use a dojutsu, given to the Voice of the Branch House alone. Unnamed members of this house will be recorded properly in the birth records and accorded proper honors for all the dead. A memorial will be erected in their name. Hanabi will over see this portion as her duties as clan heiress. This meeting is adjourned until such a time as the Hyuga Main and Branch houses can discuss a proper dispensation of duties and obligations between houses. We of the main branch must remind ourselves of our duties to our kin." Hiashi finished off as he came to his feet. "All are dismissed."

"Daimyo-sama, the arrangements have been made as ordered." the man said, bowing low to the ground as his master trailed a brush over a scroll. "The Lady is awaiting your presence in the tea room. She has wonderful news for you, my lord."

"Tell her to depart for the resort by mornings end. I will catch up later by horseback once I have reviewed my communiqués from the Hokage." the lord responded, giving the man a wave of dismissal. Hurrying away, he missed his master retrieving the rolled scroll sent by courier nin earlier that week with the details of the Hokage's decision. With little regret, the man opened the blood seal inscribed on the outside of the paper and unfurled it to read the contents within.

'Daimyo-sama,

As you have ordered so is it done. Uzumaki Naruto is married at your request to a young noble of the Hyuga Clan by the name of Hyuga Hinata.

Rokudaime Hokage'

A smile lightened the dour lord's mouth as he slipped the scroll into a locked drawer. Indeed it was done and now there was nothing to part him from his bride of a few years. All to few in the time of his father's court and he without yet an heir to place in his position should something happen to his person. This trip to the mountain resort would allow the often parted couple time to fix that little conundrum.

"Now, lets go over this again. Naruto and Hinata's child or grandchild is to marry one of our children to seal some kind of arrangement between you two?" She asked fisting her hand lightly over her spouse's. "When exactly were the two of you going to share this information with me?"

Stiffening under the dark intent that was slipping off the medic's aura, Sasuke titled his head down so his eyes could meet hers. "I didn't think it was necessary to impart the information until the children met properly."

Paling, Sakura narrowed her green eyes until they were pinpricks of tiny levels of malice. "By properly, you wouldn't happen to mean when they graduated from the Academy and ended up on the same team?"

"We were thinking more along the time we told them they were engaged to be married." he answered her, smirking slightly when her hands fell to her rounding stomach.

"You can't be serious." she whispered.

"Of course not, Sakura. Naruto insisted that the match be one of incredible devotion and commitment." Sasuke answered her. "He wanted the children to find love."

Sighing, Sakura tilted her head down until she was gazing at the place where their son grew. "Your daddy is going to understand what pain means after your born, huh, baby?"

Che, she is too easy. He thought, running a hand through his hair until he was in the position to wrap it around her shoulders. "You don't mean that, do you, Sa-ku-ra?" the dark haired male whispered into her ear, tugging her closer to himself.

"Of course I do, Sasuke-kun. Naruto and you both should have discussed this with me when you came up with this bone headed plan." she whispered. "I guess though it is for a good reason."

"Hn, of course it is. I came up with it didn't I?"

"We're here Hinata-chan." Naruto exclaimed, lifting his arm up to point at the sign. "See, it's just like the brochure said. Mixed and separated hot springs, private rooms, three meals a day, and best of all…. All the ramen we can eat." Giving her a grin, he frowned at the sudden look of surprise on her face.

"What is it, Hinata-chan?" he asked, turning to face the direction she was looking. Spotting an all too familiar face, the Sage frowned. What were they doing at this hot spring?

"Naruto-kun. How wonderful to see you," the woman in multiple kimonos called out to him. "Are you here on another mission?"

The tone in her voice aroused a bristle from the quiet Hinata as she stepped closer to her husband. Bowing slightly to the woman, she soon glanced up at the stiff form of her husband in question.

"I'm here on my honeymoon with my wife. Hinata-chan, I'm sure your familiar with Hi no Ranno Tsuki, daimyo-sama's wife." he said, looking down at his bride's face with a smile. "We were just able to get away, you know."

"How lovely." Ranno Tsuki smiled politely. "Allow me to offer my congratulations then. Perhaps, Uzumaki-san, my husband and I might be able to share a meal with you and your bride while here. The chefs are quite talented."

"Ranno Tsuki, perhaps it would be fair to allow the new couple a chance to themselves before they entangle themselves in another's company." San-ki's voice countered disallowing for a chance of Naruto or Hinata to answer the woman. "Congratulations, Uzumaki-san, on the marriage. You are quite lovely, Uzumaki Hinata of the Hyuga. I hope the gods bless you with many years of happiness and a bountiful marriage."

Flushing, Hinata bowed her body swiftly and mumbled a stuttering thank you.

Smiling at the shy female once more, San-ki lifted his gaze to the tense Naruto. "Congratulations, Naruto-san. I knew the Hokage would find the perfect woman for you."

"Of course, Daimyo-sama…" he began only as the man continued.

"As my heir, it is highly beneficial for you to be wed to a woman benefiting your station."

Incredulous, Naruto's brows shot up. "Huh?" he questioned.

"You are a distant relation to myself Naruto-kun. As the daimyo of this country it is my job to ensure the line of succession. You did such a wonderful job securing the shinobi nations, it would be a pity to not focus some of those skills towards the country as a whole." San-ki included, ignoring the growing levels of panic in the young blond. Passing Hinata a helpless look, he nodded glumly.

"Daimyo-sama, forgive me." Hinata said softly. "Naruto-kun was injured before we came here and has been taxed to a great level. Perhaps we can meet over tea to continue this discussion as Ranno Tsuki-sama suggested?"

Bringing their attention the slightly pale complexion in the blond's face, the noble gave them a dismissive nod. "Perhaps we yet shall. Good day." Taking his wife's hand upon his sleeve and holding it there, the lord departed.

"Hiiinata-chan, I want to be Hokage. Not some kind of elder or heir to anyone." Naruto whispered. "What am I gonna do?"

"Prior engagement, Naruto-kun." she answered him. "Send a summons to Hokage-sama and inform him of this information passed to you by the daimyo. Everyone knows that Hokage-sama won't keep the job much longer then he has too."

"Are you sure?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her.

"Hai. My training with him allowed me to learn a few things about the man you call sensei. Hokage-sama will find a way to resolve this problem before it becomes something of concern." Hinata replied, leaning into his hold while she spoke.

He grinned down at her. Without even a hint of regret, the Sage leaned down and captured her lips with his own. The depth of feeling he had for this mystery woman was unknown compared to what he felt towards Sakura. This… This was so much better. She completed a part of him he hadn't even acknowledged was there.

"Hinata," he said into her mouth, "I think I've fallen in love."

She blanked and pulled away, looking up at him in questioning concern.

"I think I've fallen in love with you." Naruto finished with a grin. "That's not a problem with you, is it?"

Chapter 14: With a Bang

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned and was created by a man called Kishimoto. I hereby disavow any need to profit, gain, or otherwise benefit from this piece of fan fiction other then for the sheer amusement of being bored.

Chapter fourteen

"N… no." she answered, her breath coming out in gasps from the shock of his revelation. How long had she dared to dream of hearing him say those words? Was it almost as long as she first realized just how strong he was or was it because he had dared to defy destiny and rise to meet its challenges? Regardless….

All other thoughts were brought to a resounding halt when Naruto suddenly deepened his initial kiss and tugged her ever closer.

Watching the enthusiastic couple, Ranno Tsuki narrowed her brows in a most un-lady like manner, bringing a soft tsking sound from her house cleaners. Shooting the women a sharp look, Ranno Tsuki snapped her shutters closed. "What are you looking at? Back to work." The woman hissed.

"Of course." A red headed female answered. Hanging one of the many over kimonos in the closet, Karin tipped her head until the light glinted just off the edge of her glasses. The former Nin of Sound swept a sweeping look towards the grounds beyond her visual range. The assignment from her former crush to watch over the creature who called herself a woman had been a joyful venture. The fact that she was only one of his resources still grated upon her nerves.

In addition, there was that wife of his.

Outside of so many others, the former Haruno was extremely lethal to the continued health of any of Uchiha Sasuke's former admirers. The swift lessons deliver to Yamanaka Ino and others had quickly belayed any thought to encroach upon the medic's territory. "Damned pink-haired bimbo." she whispered.

"Did you say something, Karin-chan?" Ranno Tsuki asked, sweeping a hand through her long waves of dark hair.

"No, milady. Not at all." she answered, tucking a fold away until she was sure the woman had nothing to complain. Dear kami, she could not wait until Sasuke gave the orders to do something with this spoiled little brat.

"Suigetsu, what do you think Karin is doing in there right now?" Juugo asked, standing loosely amongst the tree line as his companion loitered amongst the waves of the hot spring.

Shrugging, the mist Nin slipped further into the boiling water. "Probably playing at being a soft little princess. You know, I bet we can get in there without the Lord knowing anything."

"He hired us to keep watch over the grounds at Sasuke-sama's request." Juugo answered.

"Doppelgangers, my friend. We can use those to help us out a bit." Suigetsu responded. "Besides, Sasuke won't even notice if we take some time off. He's too busy playing hubby to the pink haired wife of his. I heard recently that he even gets a chance to play at daddy too."

Grunting in defeat, Juugo shook his head. He certainly knew some better then to try to argue Suigetsu into keeping his duty. Their entire reason for even being part of the guardian twelve shinobi was part of their probation and induction into the ranks of Hi no Kuni ninja. On the other hand, citizenship… as the case was with him. "Just try not to get caught by Naruto-sama this time, Suigetsu. You know what happened the last time you were spying on Ranno Tsuki-sama…"

"That wasn't the lady I was trying to get an eyes' view of."

"Or Karin. Neither of them is exactly peaceful, if you remember correctly." Juugo responded.

"Whatever."

The moon was high that night, reflecting off the warm waters of the spring and leaving silvery threads through the high screens between the partitions in the hot spring waters. Soaking deep in the water, Hinata sat with her face turned up to the moon, a soft smile touching the edges of her lips. No, far from where she rested sat a number of other women, one of them the dark haired Ranno Tsuki.

Swimming quietly to the side of the gentle kunoichi, the daimyo's wife flicked the other woman with a soft wave of water. Catching the pearl-eyed Hyuuga's attention, she smiled. "You said Naruto-san was injured just before coming here."

Nodding, Hinata shifted slightly in question.

"Might I ask how that happened to such a ninja as he?" the woman asked.

"Ano, that is something that only Hokage-sama can give me permission to reveal." Hinata answered her fingers automatically driving themselves together. "Gomen-nasai, Ranno Tsuki-sama."

"Pity. It must be most unfortunate for such a beginning in a new marriage," she continued, ignoring the tense body of her fellow female. "Have you figured out all the small details yet?"

"Hai." Hinata answered, "We are shopping for a sufficient residence in…."

"Oh my. Perhaps as a wedding gift from my lord husband and me, you might be able to avail yourselves of one of our residences. Naruto-kun isn't exactly a rich man." Ranno Tsuki exclaimed, startling the poor woman from her explanation.

"I thank you, my lady." Hinata began…

"But it's hardly needed." Another intruded. "Subaku no Temari of the Nara clan. I am a distant connection of Naruto and I know that he and Hinata-chan here already have a means to a residence. She is the heir to a most powerful clan. The Hyuga and Uchiha Sasuke tend to take care of the clan members."

Eyes widening at the woman's rudeness, Ranno Tsuki turned on the blond kunoichi mother. Green eyes gleamed in a knowing light as the Nara-wife smiled at the scheming female. "Hokage-sama sent me and a few others to make sure Hinata and Naruto were left in peace. I'm sure you can understand."

"You interfering little busy body." Ranno Tsuki seethed. "I was just trying to be polite."

"Coming from a former Suna-princess that doesn't say much. Especially since your daddy knew exactly what he was sending to his long time rivals?" Temari snapped. "Remember, princess, you're not the only one with some kind of rank to pull."

"Is that a threat?" The woman demanded, coming to her full height.

"Is Gaara's hair red?"

Hinata stiffened, her instincts rising to protect both women from the other. "Please, stop. Ranno Tsuki-sama, Temari-san, please." Having slipped around the princess and between the two, the Hyuga brought her hands up and out, palms facing both of them. Snapping her head to either side of her, she frowned at them. "Women in your position should not act as you are. You both represent the greater peoples of your countries. Please?"

"My word. Hinata-chan, you've gotten some bite recently, haven't you?" Temari teased, taking hold of the Hyuga's arm and pulling her to the kunoichi side. "Listen, teacake, Hokage-sama just wants to make sure you're relaxing…"

"Then do not cause me grief, Temari-san." Hinata scolded. "Nor Daimyo-sama's wife."

"Hai, hai." The suna-nin answered the least repentant for calling the princess on her behavior.

"Good. Now, apologize." The Wolf ANBU ordered, giving the fan-user a dark look.

The blonde-haired person froze. "Say what? Why? She was acting a little tart, you know…"

"Excuse me, ladies…" Karin barked, "You might want to consider the fact Ranno Tsuki went to complain to her husband."

"Damn it!" Temari snapped, jumping out of the water to head the princess off.

Groaning, Hinata sank lower into the water until bubbles appeared on the surface of the hot spring. Why could the honeymoon not have been simpler?

"Naruto-san, how is married life treating you?" A very amused Daimyo expressed himself by tipping his sake bottle in the ninja's direction for the third time that evening. Frowning at his teacup Naruto grunted.

He asked that very question at least seven times since he had arrived in the hot spring. He just wanted to go and see Hinata-chan. Why could this not have been one of those mixed private bathing spots like the brochure promised?

"Under construction my hinny," he complained to the water.

"Whaddya say?" The daimyo asked, wrapping an around the blonde-haired person.

Slipping out from the arm, Naruto turned to face the man. "It'd be going better if people let us enjoy it.," he answered.

"Why'd I do that? You were supposed to be dead instead but that friend of yours… Sasuke decided otherwise. When you two were working for me with that pink haired medic and you were peeping at my little Tsuki-chan, which was the obvious answer. Dead men do not have eyes to peep. Now though, you got your own wife. She sure is a looker, you lucky puppy."

"I think you've had too much to drink." Naruto growled, slipping an eye towards the servants and guards lining the pool. Why had he been invited here? Oh yeah, cause the daimyo was trying to name him his heir or something. "I've got a question for you, San-ki-sama."

"What's that?"

"Why don't you act like yourself? You know, all uptight and stuff." the Sage pointed out.

"You wanna try acting like that? It is no fun. I like my sake more then my work and I only get drunk like this once every three years." hiccup "My wife don't even have a proper heir for me. So, I've adapted you."

"Don't you mean adopted? And why me?" Blue eyes narrowed as the Daimyo groaned and popped a hand against his head,

"Listen, kid, you're my nephew by three cousins removed. While you are not in the direct line of inheritance, you can be considered. There fore, you are one of my heirs," he explained. "And that makes your children my heirs too."

"So I'm convenient?" Naruto asked, his brow shooting upwards until it began to twitch. "You just like making my life difficult, don't ya?"

"Not at all. Sandaime and my grandfather used to discuss you all the time. Your pranks were always the highlight of my youth. Until you saw my Ranno Tsuki-chan." San-ki complained, frowning at the blonde-haired person. "I could make it much worse. You are lucky I am on vacation. Court stuff keeps me up at night and sake is usually used only for the formal traditions."

Wonderful, he thought, the Daimyo was getting drunk just as Baa-chan did. Alternatively, maybe it was because he was finally acting like a person and not some ruler…

"You're here on vacation too, aren't you?" Naruto concluded nodding as wisdom trailed into his brain from some intelligent aspect of his brain.

"Of course. Not even, I can stand being a stuffy dignitary all the time, Uzumaki. Maybe you should try it some time. Take some time at court with your lovely princess and get some practice in." San-ki suggested setting the bottle finally on the edge of the rocks and slipping lower into the warm water.

"Daimyo-sama, don't take offense at this, but I'd rather not." Naruto explained. "I highly prefer the idea of keeping my dream alive. I want to become Hokage and help protect my precious people. Court politics are for other people like me."

"As you say." the lord speculated. "Perhaps you should leave now. This talking with you can be a tad taxing on my nerves."

"Whatever." Naruto muttered, getting to his feet and quickly slipping out of the water. In such a rush as he was to get away from the lord, he missed the slippery spots streaked the ground. In a matter of seconds he misstep and found himself seeing stars. Shortly after every thing fell to darkness.

Awakening some time later with a worried Hinata stooped over him, Naruto blinked several times in confusion and concern. Why was she looking so pale? What…

Memory came flooding back as he bolted upright in shocked dismay. "Shiori. Midori. Hinata-chan…" he finished in a half-shouted whisper. "Where… I… Sweet kami, we're at a resort."

"Hai, Naruto-kun. You've been unconscious for a few hours now and required some medical assistance," she said, intercepting his hands from roaming up to the bandages she had wrapped securely around his brow. "It should be all healed up in just a few hours."

"I love you," he stated to himself, glancing up Hinata's face in stark relief. "Not Sakura, but you, Hinata."

"Huh?" the addressed and startled woman muttered, pulling back quickly before the rash blond might compromise the situation that was coming to light. "Naruto-kun, what are you talking about?"

Since their marriage, she found herself learning more and more things about the young man she called husband. The means behind his strength and determination was not without its downs, she had known. The thoughts behind those of course were fast becoming known. Naruto was quite simply the…

The Sage brought her world crashing down. Claiming her unguarded wrist, Naruto pulled her once more down onto the pallet beside him and tucked her close. He had just once last question to ask her. "What do you think of the color orange?"

"It is not fair, husband. How can you just allow those women to speak to me in such a manner?" Ranno Tsuki pouted, her dark eyes peeking up at her husband in bemusement.

San-ki smirked into his mirror. "Honestly my love, you were acting quite the hoyden. Offering a home of ours to a woman of the Hyuga clan is rather insulting. As for my teasing of poor Naruto-kun, that is quite my own business."

"That Temari of Suna then." Ranno Tsuki exclaimed. "Can't you do something to her?"

"Of course not. I will not start some kind of war simply because you wish it. You cannot even provide me with a proper heir," the lord snapped, rounding on the smaller creature in a dark anger. "That is why we are here. I cannot simply condone your loose behavior any longer then I have. From this moment on, Karin and her companions will see to your safety and manners. Do not mistake my authority again, my wife. You are a woman of a ruling family. This behavior you display is most un-suiting to your caliber."

"You do not love me then?"

"Of course I do. I simply tire of your childish games." he answered her. "You will ignore their presence from here on out, Ranno Tsuki, or I will order your head."

"You monster." Ranno Tsuki wined before crumbling into a heap of tears. "How can you behave like this when you claim to love me…"

"Enough Ranno Tsuki. Prepare yourself for dinner. We are here to reacquaint ourselves with one another. We are not here for you to make goo-goo eyes at a married man other then myself." San-ki spat out.

"My lord…" The shocked Ranno Tsuki exclaimed, despair over where this might lead them taking over her senses. "What might I do to make things better between ourselves?"

San-ki turned his face away so that he might better hide the shock his wife's words had on him. This was not a power she needed to know she had on him. "Prepare a meal with your own hands tonight that we might partake of each others company. Let no servant, man, or woman come between us, Ranno Tsuki. This is what I desire from you."

Thinking in despair over the suggestion, Ranno Tsuki nodded. "My lord, I shall try with all my will to fulfill your wish. If I might depart, I would prepare for you a meal worthy of your presence."

A nod of his head was all the release she needed. Hurrying from the man's presence, Ranno Tsuki bent her considerable will into following her 'dearest's' suggestion. Such was the way of her husband's life. What he might suggest was oft a chance to earn his forgiveness. This was perhaps her last chance to make something more of her husband's generosity. There was that jewel in the Royal Coffers she had taken a shine to.

"Arashi." Sasuke said to the candles that burnt late that night in the midst of his office. "Uchiha Arashi."

A storm had altered his life in the very beginning and only a greater force had been able to correct it. Sakura alone had been able to replace the damage done to his heart after the loss of his entire family. Naruto was the one who had gone out of his way for the Uchiha patriarch and forced him to see the light of his ways. Of course, his fight for his revenge upon the entire village had not been exactly sane.

Folding his fingers into a steeple in front of his mouth, Sasuke activated his Sharingan to look over the forgotten documents of his clan. Many times, had he remembered these papers over years and recited the contents to himself. There was a time when he would have done anything to see his clan's destiny come to fruition. Now, his family had taken its place.

Never would he forget the old village counsel's crimes against the Uchiha. Now though, he had something to live for that was not them. Mad as it was he had to consider the future that before him, it was probably for the best. If nothing else, he would be able to bring a new type of fire to his clan and they could be remembered as healers instead.

"What are you thinking about?" Sakura asked from the doorway.

Turning his head to look at her, Sasuke smiled. "The clan. I thought of a name for the baby."

"Oh and what's that?"

"Arashi."

"That means storm, right? Why that name? I thought you would have gone for something more… Uchiha-ish." she told him as she came to sit behind her husband.

"I considered it. The truth is, Sakura, the old ways of the Uchiha will not work in the world that is coming into existence around us. With people like Naruto and Kakashi at the helm, we have a chance at a new beginning. The old Uchiha ways are gone. I think its time to start something anew."

"You're not going to teach him your history, are you?" she whispered in question.

"Of course I am. He needs to know right from wrong in order to tell the difference." Sasuke reasoned. "I don't want him to follow the Uchiha way simply because of power. I want him to choose for himself."

"I don't understand." Sakura complained. "You know what I think about it."

"The Sharingan has always been used in wars to hurt people. Instead of taking away from people, perhaps it's time it was used to give back." Sasuke explained. "He'll have it without a doubt."

"You want him to be a med-nin?"

"Hai." Sasuke answered. "A healer to start things off for a new Uchiha future."

"Alright. Well, let's see what it brings us." Sakura agreed.

"It's time for me to resign." Kakashi informed the old woman that sat across from his table. "When Naruto comes back, the future of this village will be in his hands."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "Are you ready to give up the benefits of being Hokage?"

"Pretty much. This is not our world so much as it's theirs and the future generations. Naruto has long since come into his own. Hiashi knows that. The daimio knows that. We all know that now. Come Tsunade, you agree too, don't you?"

"Of course. So, what are you going to do with yourself?" the blond medic asked, pouring herself a generous helping of sake.

"Hmm, perhaps it's time I too had a family. Can't let all the kids have all the fun, you know." the silver haired man answered her. Turning the page of his book, Kakashi laughed to himself. "I've had someone waiting for me for a long time now and I promised to go see her once I got things settled."

"Koyuki?"

"Hai." he answered. "I think she's about ready for some help in practice for those movies of hers."

"You're a pervert." Tsunade accused, pointing a finger at the younger man. "Ah, settling down. Having kids. Jiraiya should be here to see this."

"What did you see, Midori-chan?" Shion asked her young daughter as the little girl babbled to her sister in baby-twin lingo. "I hope it was happy. Your sister and you deserve happy."

"We all deserve to be happy, Shion-chan." Lee said as he stood beside her. "The future is what we make it, you know? Naruto taught me that."

"He taught us all that, Lee-kun." Shion said. "Now then, weren't we in the middle of something?" The priestess asked him.

"Hai let us show the world our youthfulness in a wonderful family outing." Lee shouted, bringing two sets of eyes directly in his direction. Giggling into her palm, Shion stepped back as Shiori suddenly pouted.

There was something her daughter was quite similar to her mother in. No matter if, she would not be there as much for the little girl as she had quite hoped. The split parenting between her and Naruto would have to do. She could not spend too much time away from Oni. Nor could she ask Naruto to give his girls…

"Ano, Shion-chan, I know this is kind of sudden, but have you thought of marriage?" Lee asked, coming to his feet with a twin cloistered in each of his arms. Feeling escaped the priestess's jaw as it dropped to gape in astonishment.

Up.

"Lee-kun." she gasped out. Nothing could have prepared her for the next statement of presence to come out of the young man.

"I know this is rather sudden, but would you do I the grandest of all honors and allow me to become the man of your dreams?"

Tears sprang to life in her eyes as she found herself dumbly nodding. Here she was, she had thought, destined to spend her life in the shadows of loneliness for a power none but her could contain and now this… A man of such presence had asked to become her husband.

"Hai, Lee-kun, hai." Shion said loudly as her body moved of its own accord into the strong shelter offered by Lee's presence.

Naruto stood alone in the embrace of the morning's air considering all that had befallen him. In the hours after his awakening since his fall, the Sage had begun to remember everything that had occurred. The betrayal of his friends and teammates to the words spoken with Hinata. Everything had flooded back into his mind since that accident. Regardless of what was to be between them now, there was still the unresolved business about what to do with it now.

He was in love with his wife. A feeling he welcomed with all the depth of passion he possessed. He could not help the feeling of being cheated though. Of having lost a chance to make the marriage more then it was at the moment. Sure, he was with the woman he loved, never the less, where did that leave him in the future. Wouldn't Hinata feel like she had been cheated of something precious too?

"How can I make this up to her?" he asked himself. The soft tread of a foot upon the ground startled him into turning on the intruder with an unforeseen need of speed. The startled ivory eyes of his bride bought her a blush from the unsettled Naruto.

"Make up what, Naruto-kun? You were so happy earlier. Is there something wrong?" she asked gazing up at him.

Swallowing, Naruto nodded. "I just think you deserved more then a rushed wedding to a man like me…" he started before Hinata's warm hand grasped his jaw.

"It's alright, Naruto. I'm just happy to be there with you. Knowing that someday I might be able to give you back some of what you gave me.," she said. "I told you once before how I saw you and why that feeling helped me to recognize my own love for you. It may not have been every girl's dream wedding, but marrying you were one of the best days in my life."

"What's the other?" he asked glumly, half fearing the answer.

"The day you told me you loved me." Hinata answered him. "I treasure that moment as much as any other. You have helped my clan, your family, and your friends. Perhaps, you deserve the chance to have some of your own dreams come true now too."

"But…"

Drawing fingers down his cheek, the woman smiled. "It'll work itself out. With you beside me, there is nothing we can't do together."

"Really?" A predatory grin slipped over the blonde-haired person's face as he finally cupped one of his hands around the one on his cheek. "Like what?"

"Telling the daimyo that he must find another heir elsewhere. You are already taken by something more important." Hinata declared. Black hair trailed backwards as she inclined her head to backwards. The need to do so became paramount as Naruto shifted his foot ever closer. "Then there is Hokage-sama's personality as well. My father's penchant for making sure you are strongly tied to the Hyuga and then there is Neji-nii-san. Ten-ten and he are definitely going to need us close by."

Her words became garbled in the next second as Naruto swept her into his embrace ending the small speech. Letting her go a few breaths short later, Naruto asked;

"And what about you, Hinata-chan? Do you need me too?"

Answering him around the fierce desire to fade out, Hinata complied with a single word. "Hai."

"Great." Naruto exploded. "Let's go tell the daimyo."

"Huh?" Hinata spluttered as she felt Naruto's fingers tug into her jacket and tug her down the hall to the Daimyo's domain. Belatedly, she realized, there was a vague sense of disappointment in those moments. Laughing at her own foolishness, she listened intently to what Naruto told the bemused servant who quickly shuffled out of the way.

"What did you say to him?" Hinata whispered as they walked through the connecting door to the daimyo's sweet.

"That we were expected." Naruto answered. "The daimyo left us with an open invitation when he initially invited us to join them."

"I don…"

"Welcome, Naruto-san and Hinata-san. What might be your business with me?" San-ki asked, gazing at the couple from over a cup of tea and a hearty smile.

"I don't think I'd make a good heir, Daimyo-sama." Naruto said blankly.

The smile disappeared. "Why might you think that?"

"I've other obligations to many people. Hokage-sama needs me to be able to freely travel to other countries and negotiate with them. Then there is the clans I'm a part of to think about. I've children with another countries leader and then there is Hinata-chan here." Naruto answered him.

"None of those are reason enough, Naruto-san." The daimyo answered him. "I too share many of the same obligations."

"I don't want to do it. I intend to be Hokage someday and…"

"Yes, I know all about that. Daimyo's do the same thing."

"What about the fact you're the same age as my sensei and very healthy. You have time enough to father your own heirs and raise them as you intend." Naruto tried to reason.

San-ki laughed at the statement. "Naruto-kun, you never cease to amuse me. Hai, I'll give your reasons some consideration. Perhaps there will not be a need of you as my heir one of these days. Perhaps you will inherit country alongside village. Perhaps is a lot of things these days."

"I guess." Naruto said, shrugging helplessly in confusion.

"Good. Then we have reached an accord of sorts." San-ki said, the smile returning with full grace. "Now as pressing this visit might have been to you, there is nothing more we can say until I return to court. If there is nothing else, my wife is awaiting me for a private dinner."

Chapter 15: Pranks and Retirement

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned and was created by a man called Kishimoto. I hereby disavow any need to profit, gain, or otherwise benefit from this piece of fan fiction other then for the sheer amusement of being bored.

A/N: This is the last chapter. Why? I just can't think of anything more to do with this fic. I've been planning this end for a long while and I might just write the occasional life after Hokage and Marriage thing. I've been toying with ideas about the other couples too… But in the meantime. Thank you all for the reviews. This fic would not be what it is without you all. :D

Chapter 15

The man laughed in sheer delight over the befuddled expressions upon his beloved wife's face as he gently led her through the gardens. The entire ordeal left her weak in the knees and fingers, leaving the idea that her limbs were made of jell-o. It had been a joke gone horribly wrong right from the very beginning. Ranno Tsuki smoothed the scowl from her features, giving a small glare at the man she called husband.

"The entire naming of Uzumaki as your heir was merely to delude him from yours and Hokage-sama's true intentions. Then what about his marriage? Was that a joke as well?"

"Of course not, my wife. Uzumaki's continued state of being unmarried was a direct threat to our marriage. I know of some of your more free spirited ways prior to being married, my dear, and when your eyes fell on your bodyguard something had to be done. Be glad I offered a choice between his head and his freedom to choose his own bride." The Daimyo San-ki stated drawing his wife's arm closer to his side.

"Why, husband, did you do this?" she whispered to him under the starry night.

"Why, wife, did you have that medic-nin help you abort my child?" San-ki drawled, coming to a stop until they were facing one another once more.

A breath slipped from the Lady's throat as tears suddenly sprang to her eyes. With nary a whisper of warning, Ranno Tsuki's hand flew as a scream tore out of her throat. "I would no more abort a child then kill myself. I miscarried, my lord, and thought it best to seek aid from one of the best that I could hire. Uchiha Sakura was that woman and it is because of her I can still conceive an heir for you!"

Tears welled in the young woman's eyes as she tore her arm from the man's grip. "Perhaps you should have hired better shinobi, my lord," she whispered. Turning on her heel, she left the Daimyo in silent horror of what she had said.

"Ranno Tsuki," he pleaded, hurrying to catch up with his bride of seven years. "Forgive me, my dear wife. I never meant…"

"Koyuki."

He breathed the name out in response to the image that lay before him as he perused the former actor's movies. Each letter they shared, forbidden visit they created under the guise of something more had brought them closer together, unlikely as they were. The two of them were long burdened by the history of their pasts until the recent years had finally freed them.

That was until the day he had been named Hokage four years ago in Tsunade Senju's stead. That fiasco had quickly been resolved with the obliteration of the Akatsuki's statue and the subsequent rescue-capture of Sasuke. Only now had he allowed himself to dwell on the thoughts of having something more.

The question was; would Koyuki ever forgive him for not responding to her letters in the four years since they were parted.

Bending to the appointed task at hand, Kakashi scrawled out the final instructions of the evening before packing it in. Sweeping a tattered orange novel from his weapons pouch, the silver haired Hokage vanished from his office by simply stepping out the window. Giving one another looks of long time suffering, Bear and Dragonfly huffed to themselves. It was well known that Hatake Kakashi would take exception to being followed home by those bound to protect him.

There just the occasional moments of every day that the Rokudaime would take exception to being interfered with. One was at the break of dawn when he was spending time at the memorial. The other was in the evening when he would go home and… Well, nobody knew what he did at home. The last person who tried to find out was sent on a mission to the land of Waves for nearly a month on a d rank assignment. It was the last attempted try.

"Troublesome…" A bored voice droned as the speaker pushed himself up to watch the mother of his child enter the room with fury on her face. "What happened?"

"Nothing much. That Ranno Tsuki woman tried to start something she couldn't finish." Temari answered her husband, plopping onto the floor just a few feet from him. "She tried to guilt trip Hinata-chan at the same time as insulting her. That wretched woman is spoiled rotten and it was about time someone gave her a piece of their mind."

"You didn't do anything that'd cause trouble did you? As an ambassador it's your job to avoid international incidents." Shikamaru reminded her. "Then there is the original reasons we came here. Naruto and Hinata are both high profile individuals capable of defending themselves; we are obligated to see to their protection."

"Whatever. Listen, Shikamaru, I know all about stuff like that. What I don't get is how in the world did you ever get assigned a mission guarding Naruto and dragged me into it?" Raising a brow, Temari gave him a pointed look.

Sighing in exasperation, the ANBU Bodyguard fell back down to the tatami mat he'd been resting on. "Neither of my current partners were available without making our presence noticed. The clients aren't wouldn't even guess the real reason we are here. Those were the Hokage's orders."

"But isn't your job to protect the Hokage?"

"Hai." he answered glumly, giving the roof a dark glare while he waited for Temari to process the information.

"Exactly how long have you and the Hokage been planning this, Shikamaru?" the woman drawled, crawling around the table to give the shadow user a curious glare. "Because all of this is rather…"

"Since Naruto was assigned to the Daimyo. While his marriage to Hinata wasn't entirely planned for, it was calculated after the Hyuga elders tried to assassinate her. Once that was taken into effect, we figured it was only a matter of time before everything was ready to be dealt with. It's not like the Daimyo wasn't aware of the plan either."

"So, this whole heir thing is just one big joke?" Temari concluded, winning a smirk of amusement from the shadow Nin. "Oh, I see. I feel really bad for you guys once he figures it out."

"I'm sure we'll have to deal with it sooner or later, Temari." he answered her.

"Hinata-chan? You awake yet?" Naruto stage whispered from beside his wife's silent form.

Waving a hand dismally at the Nin she married, the unfortunate Hinata slowly pushed herself up on one arm before she noticed something abnormal…Red fury stained her cheeks right before she let out an alarmed squeak. "Where are my clothes?" she whispered to herself as the female steadfastly refused to look up at her husband.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, giving the astonished woman a smirk before slipping the asked for articles to her. "The laundry lady just got them done. We only have a few more days here. Kakashi-sensei just sent us a bird. We're to go back to the village in three days time."

"Three days? Laundry?" Her voice quivered as she struggled to remember what happened last night to lead to her current state. "Naruto-kun, wha… what happened last night?"

"Gomen, I forgot that I was a bit more capable in the sake department. We had a belated wedding feast on behalf of the Inn. There was sake, ramen, rice, and some kind of fancy stuff that I didn't recognize. Escargot, I think is what you said it was called. After that, we came back here and…" He quieted down when her cheeks turned an even darker red. "You don't regret it, do you?"

"N… no!" Hinata answered, desperate to halt any thoughts of the kind on Naruto's behalf. "I… I could never regret do… doing any of that with you."

"That?" he replied tilting his head to the side slightly before his eyes bulged. "Oh, you mean sex, right?"

"H… hai." His wife squeaked out. Burrowing her face deeper into the bedclothes, Hinata missed the grin the spread across her husband's lips. It might have given her a fair warning for what came next.

Moving slowly across the distance that separated them, Naruto rested his forehead atop her own. Whispering softly, he replied to her conclusions of what just had happened between them. Really. "Hinata-chan, we didn't do that. You were drunk and I didn't think it'd be fair to take advantage of you in that situation. As for you current state of undress you threw up and I knew you wouldn't want to wake up in that state. When we got back to the room, I helped to bed and sent the laundry to the cleaners. Gomen, Hinata-chan, for letting you assume that."

"Huh?" Her head popped up, catching Naruto in the chin forcing his teeth to clack together.

"Ow!" The sage declared rubbing his jaw line as Hinata spun to face him.

"We didn't… Then…" Disappointment filled her to the brim. "I…"

"What, you wanted to…?" Loosing track of his words, Naruto blinked at her in wide-eyed astonishment. "Oh."

"Gomen." she whispered halfway right before she found herself moving closer to her husband, leaning into his still form until her lips just barely touched his. "Is it okay if I feel like that?"

"H… h… hai." he whispered, swallowing thickly as her lips finally met his and he found himself falling backwards with his arms full of Hinata. Wrapping the tan limbs around her, he twisted so they could look each other in the eyes on equal footing. "That's perfect."

"Sasuke, we're going to be late!" Sakura called towards the study as she set her now empty teacup in the sink. "The doctor isn't going to wait forever."

A grunt met her shout as the Uchiha finally made his appearance, a questioning look in his eyes. "Why aren't we visiting the med-nins about this?" he inquired of her.

"The med-nins are busy with other people besides just us. Besides, Amaru-chan comes highly recommended. Outside of the medical corps ninja, she is the best at family medicine. This is why we are going to see her." She answered, leveling a green-eyed glare at her spouse.

"Perfect. Why isn't Tsunade continuing with your care as arranged?"

"Exposure to too much chakra from anyone outside the parents is a gamble, Sasuke. That's why we're going to do an ultrasound and the standard testing that even the civilians aren't afraid of." Planting a hand on her hip, she looked up at the glowering shinobi. "Don't tell me your scared of a little thing like Amaru?"

"She's dating that painter isn't she?" Sasuke pointed out, glaring at the combination images of Team 7, Sai, Team Hawk, and their Leaders. "There is nothing right with anyone involved with him."

"Oh, for the love of… Quit being so fussy. We are going to see the doctor I picked and that is final."

A few hours later had the young couple seated within a lobby filled with regular citizens and amongst the gossiping hoards. The two shinobi kept their attention strictly on the information packets provided at the counter courtesy of the red headed female. The former Reibi host waved goodbye to her last set of patients before finally turning to her newest clientele.

"Uchiha-san, please come in. I know its not much but welcome." Amaru greeted, leading them to an open room. "Please give me a few moments. The nurse should be here shortly to get things started."

"Hai." Sakura confirmed, taking a seat on the hospital bed.

"Hn."

Returning to the village was a blessing Naruto had never been more relieved to see. His return was pre-eminent of the coming days as he learned of the wedding arrangements for one Shion of Oni and Rock Lee. The Sage grinned widely at the idea that his long time friends would have a chance to create their own future for themselves.

"They deserve each other," he explained to a frowning and concerned set of teammates.

"I'm not so sure about that." Tenten whispered to him. "Won't this mean he'll have a large impact on Midori-chan's future?"

"She'll have a strong role model who'll be there when I can't. Rather like Shiori-chan and Hinata-chan?" Naruto answered her.

Behind them, Neji shuddered. Rock Lee was going to be raising an impressionable child. Naruto's impressionable child…

"I wish them all the best." Naruto continued to say, "Lee is a hard worker and Shion-chan, she does her best for her people. She really is a good person once you get to know her. Plus, she has all sorts of cool jutsu she can do."

"Do you think you'll see them again soon?"

"Hai. Shion-chan and I discussed that. When the girls are a bit older, they'll be allowed to re-meet. By then, Shiori and Midori will have begun their training and will have much to talk about."

None of this can be a good thing, can it? The Hyuga bodyguard wondered, glancing up at his blushing cousin as she fussed over a pattern of colors.

"Hinata-sama? Is there something wrong?"

"Gomen, no. Naruto-kun and I have settled on an apartment. It has a place for growing plants and a large kitchen. Three rooms and two bathrooms with a wrap around deck just a few blocks from here. I was trying to decide on what colors might best suit it since we'll be using his spiral as a marker on the gates."

"You are as fond of purple as he is orange. Then there are the secondary colors you both like. Perhaps you can come to a mutual arrangement over those." Neji advised. "What do you think of the clan peace treaty with the Uchiha?"

"Ano…" she whispered. "I believe everything will work out for the best. We just have to believe it."

"Get out more…" Neji muttered to himself. "And now that Naruto-sama is to become Hokage?"

"I will do my best to be there for him." Hinata answered him softly.

"Hai that you will. I have no doubt you have the ability to give those things to him he has yet to discover for himself." Neji answered her. "I did hear something from Hiashi-sama about Naruto-sama recently. Is it true he was a teammate of hers at one time?"

"Hai. Naruto-kun's mother served with father for a time. I believe he made a promise to Kushina-san though the details elude me. Father will not share what those were." His pearl-eyed cousin answered him. "I doubt it was anything official however because there would be documentation on that."

"So it would be something between teammates. I wonder what the promise was…" Neji thought aloud.

The stands were full of people waiting for the unexpected. Counsel members were in the highest seats allotted for those in their positions. Civilians filled the lower tiers of the stands as the Sixth and the Daimyo took the raised platform designated for themselves. Behind the curtained walls and rooms stood two lone figures. Of the two of them, only the smaller form seemed to be in control of her facilities as she rubbed a comforting arm across her beloved's back.

This was everything he had ever dreamed of having and right now…

"I don't think I can do this, Hinata." Uzumaki Naruto exclaimed, giving his beloved wife a panicked look right before taking a step away from the growing crowd outside.

… Uzumaki Naruto was having a nervous breakdown.

"I thought I'd have more time to prepare, you know. Some kind of speech ready and training. There was always training involved for the smaller things and now there isn't. Hinata-chan, what if I screw up?" Naruto pleaded, catching Hinata's pale hands in his own.

"You will be fine, Naruto-kun. You are an excellent ambassador, a great shinobi, an even better father. All these things are what make you a great man and the Land of Fire sees that." Hinata advised. "It won't be doing it alone either. You have your friends, your teachers, and me to help you along the path towards a new and brighter future."

She smiled as his face relaxed into a genuine smile. "I'm so going to get Kakashi-sensei for this." Naruto claimed, leaning down to drop a kiss on her lips. "Who did they think they were, pulling a stunt like that on me? I am the next Hokage and Kami… I think I'm going to be sick."

Twisting away from his wife's hold, Naruto grabbed hold of the high backed chair that was placed within the small confines of the arena waiting rooms and groaned. The absolute irony of the entire situation was not lost on the young man. He was nineteen, almost twenty, a father, a married man, an ambassador and a jinchuuriki. Hell, the Sage training was easier then what he was about to face.

"Hinata-chan…" he pleaded.

She grinned, as out of place on her face as it was, she smiled with all the love she held for him on her face. "You will do this, Uzumaki Naruto. Just as you always claimed. Just believe in your people and they will believe in you."

He looked up at her in surprise. "Hai, Hinata-chan. Arigato."

"You're welcome."

Memory echoed through the empty courtyard as Hiashi stood alone in the rising sun. Shadows dappled the garden path, lending it a mystery it often kept from those who possessed simply normal eyes. It was here he first met the daughter of a rival shinobi land. Uzumaki Kushina had been like so many others. With her assigned to his team by the Hokage since her village's destruction there had been little choice. Of course, when she learned what the Byakugan did it gave him a truly frightful experience.

Something on the level of what could be expected from that healer girl Sakura.

Shaking with silent laughter, Hiashi rubbed at his cheek. The small girl had nearly taken his nose off with a simple water jutsu and a chilly warning…

It was here he had last seen her too. A full month before she had given birth to her son and the attack of the Kyuubi. How life altered ones perceptions with age. To think her own child would lead the village in an era of peace. At least it wouldn't be boring….


End file.
